Total Drama Spotlight
by GiLaw
Summary: Twenty two campers who didn't get as big a chance to shine as they could have are back on Wawanakwa competing for the one million dollars. Who will fall? Who will make out? And who will win? Find out right here on Total Drama Spotlight!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Spotlight**

**Chapter 1**

**Step Into the Spotlight**

"Oh come on! We're back on this crappy island AGAIN?" Chef Hatchet groaned.

"Hey! It's not my fault there's no better place to do it!" Chris exclaimed. "Now look good, the cameras are on!"

Chef Hatchet sighed. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"Shut up! The cameras are rolling!" snapped Chris. He then turned to the camera and smiled his usual presentable smile. "Welcome, watchers! We're back here at Camp Wawanawka! I'm your host, Chris McLean and this is my LOVELY assistant, Chef Hatchet."

Chef just grunted.

"This year we'll be bringing back twenty two campers who have yet to show us more of what they're made of," said Chris. "From day one, they'll be challenged to a series of grooling challenges that will be either humiliating or VERY painful. And all of that will be for ONE MILLIAN DOLLARS!"

The host chuckled mischievously just as a boat arrived at the dock.

"Looks like our campers have arrived!" grinned Chris. "First up . . . once a wannabe, then a mutant, now a wannabe again! A wannabe for normal hair- say hello to DAKOTA!"

"But my hair is still green!" Dakota whined as she reluctantly stepped onto the dock. "I didn't want to get back on the show like THIS!"

"Hey. You should be glad you're human again," Chris said, lowering his eyebrows in disapproval.

Dakota just pouted. "I wish Sam was competing this year."

Chris ignored her and grinned at the next camper. "Yet another former wannabe monster who has FINALLY gone back to normal! It's Ezekiel!"

"I'm not a monster," said Zeke as he stepped next to Dakota. He too was human again.

"Ew! Keep your distance!" Dakota snapped, backing away from him.

"Why should I? You're already looking at the winner of the series!" bragged Zeke, making Dakota roll her eyes. "You might as well give me the suitcase already!"

"My great uncle Bob invented suitcases! Yah," the next camper grinned. "Before him, people had to carry their notes around in their hands and pockets! And they kept on getting all crumpled or lost. And my gre-"

"Great. It's Staci," Chris muttered, unamused as Staci continued blabbing on about her "ancestors". He then looked up to see the next camper stepping out. "Looks like the Codster had arrived!"

Cody nodded before looking around nervously. "Is Sierra competing this year? Because if she is then I'll be out in a flash!"

"You know somehow I don't think that would be enough to stop her from catching you," said Chris. "Sorry pal, you're out of luck. She's back."

Cody's eyes widened in horror and he went to run but Sierra beat him to it.

"CODY BEAR! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she squealed, squeezing Cody until he could bearely breathe. "We're gonna make a great team this year! Cody and Sierra- Coderra . . . Sierra-ody . . ." Sierra's eyes rolled to the back of her head happily, making Cody groan.

"Wow, that's fascinating," Noah muttered sarcastically, following them off the dock.

Sierra took note of him and squeezed Cody even tighter. "KEEP AWAY FROM MY CODYKINS! WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM IN SERIES ONE!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" protested Noah. "Do you realize how exhausted your body gets after being awake for over twenty-four hours?" He then turned his attention to Cody who was gagging from the strength of Sierra's arms. "You might wanna take it easy on your boyfriend," he teased. "Might hug him to death."

Sierra gasped and finally let Cody go. Cody gasped and collapsed to the ground.

Chris chuckled at this before looking up at the next camper. "Next up, it's five- maybe six in one: Multiple Mike!"

Mike smiled warmly and stepped onto the dock, closely followed by his girlfriend Zoey.

"How are the personalities coming along?" asked Chris.

"They're a little tricky to control every now and again but that doesn't matter," said Mike. "I'm just glad that MAL'S not there to ruin everything. And I've still got Zoey," he added, putting his arm around Zoey's shoulder.

Zoey beamed and kissed Mike on the cheek. "And I've got you, Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba . . . and maybe we'll throw Vito in there too," she giggled.

"Oh, you mightn't wanna count Vito in there," Chris grinned mischievously.

Mike and Zoey lowered their eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" asked Mike.

Chris's grin grew wider as he eyed the next contestant. Mike and Zoey turned around and their faces immediately dropped when they saw who it was.

"Vito baby! I'm comin' for ya!" said Anne Maria, applying another coat of hairspray to her beloved rock hard poof. "Yeah, that's right Zoey. This year, Vito and I are gonna finish what we started in Season 4!"

Mike blushed and Zoey lowered her eyebrows. "Keep your orange hands away from my boyfriend!"

"HEY! No disrespecting the tan!" Anne Maria snapped. "Vito and I are MADE for each other!"

"I thought we had something," Ezekiel muttered to himself.

"Alright, settle down!" ordered Chris. "Next up is our female bully- EVA!"

Everyone froze as Eva stomped onto the dock, glaring at her competitors. She growled and stepped next to Mike, dropping her bag of dumbells on Mike's foot.

"OW!" Mike yelped before letting out a gasp and shifting into his old man face.

"Darn kids, always messing around with their workout gear, focusing too hard on their appearances!" Chester complained. "Back in my days, we didn't care about appearances- we accepted people for who they were!"

"Um . . . did I miss something?" asked Noah.

"No, that's just my boyfriend being himself," Zoey smiled, cautiously eyeing Eva who was growling hard at Chester.

"Is there something wrong with my appearance?" she muttered in a threatning tone.

Chester let out a gasp before shifting back into Mike again. Blinking several times in confusion, he glanced at Eva and laughed nervously. "S- sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you mocking me?" Eva snapped, cracking her fingers in a threatning manner.

Mike said nothing, just backed away slowly with Zoey.

"Okay then," said Chris said uneasily. "I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen and introduce our next camper- it's Jo!"

Jo frowned, examining the nine contestants in front of her. "Could have been worse," she muttered, stepping onto the dock next to Eva. Eva growled and gave Jo a competitive look. Jo noticed this and glared back.

"Ohh, I sense some competition here!" Chris laughed. "Let's see if our next contestant senses the negative energy as much I do! It's Dawn, everybody!"

"Greetings fellow contestants," Dawn said pleasantly, joining the campers. "It's an honour to be back here. I'm just happy that I've been forgiven for something that I didn't even do."

"Yeah, you're lucky we actually bothered to re-watch Episode 5, Aura Creeper," said Jo.

"Speaking of which . . . time to introduce the guy who was the reason behind all that!" announced Chris. "Devious dirt farmer Scott!"

The dirt farmer snorted and stepped onto the dock, looking around him in disapproval. "So THESE are the contestants?"

"Yeah," Eva snarled. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Scott replied.

"Alright, guys," said Chris. "Contestant number fourteen is- well I should've introduced him ninth but who cares? It's Trent!"

Trent grinned before walking up to Chris and giving him a brofist. "Ah it's okay, dude. I'm cool with it."

"Nice," Chris smiled. "But will you be cool with our next contestant, Gwen?"

The goth sighed and stepped onto the dock, ignoring her campmates including Trent.

"Well this sucks," she muttered.

"Tell me about it!" Courtney added, stepping onto the dock after her.

"I know. I lost two babes! Now THAT sucks!" said Duncan, following his two ex-girlfriends who both ignored him. He frowned at the thought of being blanked.

"Ohh! Tension! I LIKE IT!" Chris laughed. "Let's increase the tension, the competitive spirit- AND the laughs with our next contestant: the soldier with heart- BRICK!"

"Brick McArthur reporting for duty!" the soldier shouted, immeditately doing an obedient salute for the host.

"Show off," Jo muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" said Brick, giving Jo a look.

Chris snorted then looked up at the next contestant who no one noticed either because they were glancing at the tension between Jo, Eva and now Brick or because Staci was blabbing about her ancestors again.

"Here's our next camper," announced Chris. "Our gentle giant genius, B! Or should I say BEVERLY!" he added with a chuckle.

B frowned but stepped onto the dock anyway, glaring at Scott, well aware of what had happened in Series 4. Scott glared back, knowing how big a threat he was.

"What's with the staring contest?" asked Noah. "Also, who names their son Beverly?"

"Please don't tease him. He was bullied a lot as a child," Dawn said, putting a comforting hand on B's arm which made him smile.

"Whoa. Too much information," muttered Noah.

"Our twentieth contestant- she's smooth on the water but not so graceful on the land," said Chris. "It's the Surfer Girl, Bridgette!"

Bridgette smiled and stepped onto the dock, carrying her surfboard. Naturally Staci saw this and seized the oppurtunity to explain about another "ancestor".

"My third cousin James invented surfing! Yah, before him, people tried to walk on water but kept falling in. And then they drowned because my great great great uncle Boris hadn't invented swimming yet. Yah," she bragged. "And my great great great great great-"

Bridgette nodded uneasily and joined the other ninteen contestants, the others dodging her surfboard as she swung around with it.

"WOAH!" Chris yelled as it nearly knocked him on the head. "Take it easy! ANYWAY- Our next contestant . . . sorry about him eating all the food on the boat before you guys could get your hands on it- It's Owen!"

"WOO HOOOOOOO!" Owen hollered, jumping off the boat, nearly breaking through the dock. He then ran up to Chris and hugged him, nearly squashing the host flat. "IT'S AWESOME TO BE BACK HERE!"

"Ye- yeah," Chris gasped. As Owen let him go, Chris collapsed and glanced at the final camper. "Let's give it up for our final contestant- the ghetto girl with TUDE! It's Leshawna!"

"Wazzup, y'al?" Leshawna grinned at the rest of the campers. "Leshawna is IN THE HOUSE!"

"Nice!" Chris grinned. "So that sums up our twenty two campers! It won't be long until they'll be battling it out for the one million dollars and getting humiliated on the way! But who will win? And who will be eliminated first?"

He stepped into the centre of the dock. "Find here right now on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**So there's Chapter 1! Do you agree with the contestants? If you don't then I'll ad them to the mix when the time is right!**

**Feel free to suggest challenges too! I'll be more than happy to use them.**

**But for now, see ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank Rockin Bros for this idea**

**Total Drama Spotlight**

**Chapter 2**

**Double Acts Gone Wrong**

"We're back!" Chris announced. "And our twenty two contestants are about to take up Part 1 of their first and very embarrassing challenge!"

"Wait a minute," Courtney interrupted. "Aren't we suppposed to get divided into teams first?"

Chris grinned. "You're not. This challenge is gonna DECIDE the teams for you!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion. The awkward silence was quickly broken by Staci. "I hope you invent teams better than my great great great great-"

Chris ignored her and began explaining the challenge. "Two campers will be chained together! From that moment on, they'll have to race together through the forest to the finish line! First pair to cross the line will decide their teammates! So even though you'll be on opposite teams in a few minutes, I advise you work as a team to get your wanted team members!"

He grinned at the campers as Chef pulled out some handcuffs. "So . . . let me announce the pairings!" Chris pulled out a piece of paper. "Dawn and Bridgette!"

The two girls exchanged anxious glances. Before they could react, Chef had cuffed their wrists, leaving them stuck together. Dawn pulled a face and Bridgette gave her a nervous look.

"Dakota and Owen!"

"Ew! Do I HAVE to go with HIM?" Dakota whined as Owen farted and laughed.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I thought being stuck on the show with green hair was bad," said Dakota. "Even my SALAD isn't that green! But getting stuck with a fat guy who won't stop farting? That's even worse!" she moaned. She suddenly paused, realising that her boyfriend Sam had the same traits. "I take that back! I- I really like those qualitities in a guy!" She blushed and gave the camera a nervous smile. "Um . . . was that recording?"_

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_Courtney leaned forward and spoke in a threatning tone. "Chris, if you're listening, PLEASE pair me with anyone BUT Duncan!" _

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___Sierra was squealing in excitement. "I must get Cody, I must get Cody, I MUST GET CODYYYYYYYYY!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Courtney and Duncan!"

"SERIOUSLY? Out of ALL the other campers here, you paired me with DUNCAN?!" Courtney complained as Chef cuffed her and the punk together.

"Whatever happened to danger being kinda hot?" said Duncan, giving her a flirting look.

Courtney scowled and ignored him.

"Cody and Sierra!"

**Confession Cam:**

_Sierra pumped the air with her hands and let out scream of delight. "YEEEEEEEEEEE-"_

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_Cody collapsed to the ground and let out a cry of despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

**Back to the Island:**

Sierra beamed as Chef Hatchet cuffed her and Cody together. Cody tried to keep his distance but naturally Sierra pulled him in close and shoved his face into her chest as she squeezed him.

Trying not to laugh at this, Chris glanced at the next pairing on his list. "Scott! You'll be getting the silent treatment with Bev!"

"Wonderful," Scott muttered sarcastically. B said nothing as usual but frowned in disapproval as they were cuffed together. As this was happening, they both exchanged hateful glances.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I don't care what I have to do," said Scott in a determined but threatning tone. "Beverly is going DOWN!"_

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_B picked up a picture of Scott and ripped it in half, clearly showing that he wanted the dirt farmer gone._

**Back to the Island:**

"Eva and Leshawna!"

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Leshawna exclaimed, eyeing Eva as the two girls were cuffed together.

Eva lowered her eyebrows and snarled "You'll pay for getting me eliminated in Series 1."

"WHOA! I'm not the only one who voted you off!" said Leshawna. "And it's not my fault either. YOU were the one trying to kick everyone's butts!"

"You beat me in the torture trial," growled Eva.

"Well it's not my fault that trailer had my name on it! So if you wanna go bully a white girl over a trailer, it ain't gonna be me!"

Eva gritted her teeth but somehow managed to keep herself from beating Leshawna up.

"Well . . . after that commotion, I should announce the next pairing," said Chris before smirking at his list. "Noah and Staci!"

Noah's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?!"

"My great grandfather twice removed invented handcuffs!" Staci lied as Chef attatched them to her and Noah's wrists. "Yah, before him, criminals were really hard to keep under control. They kept on running away."

"That's great!" muttered Noah, rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed. "I wonder who invented being annoying," he added in his usual sarcastic tone.

"That's easy!" Staci grinned, unaware that Noah had meant her. "It was my great aunt Laura! And before her-"

**Confession Cam:**

_Noah groaned. "Honesetly. Why do I even bother?"_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_"Yah. I think Noah's very interested about my ancestors," said Staci. "I should tell him about the time my great great great-"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Gwen and Trent!"

An awkward silence filled the air. That silence was broken by the clipping noise of Chef Hatchet fastening the handcuffs to Gwen and Trent's wrists. Gwen and Trent froze and exchanged embarrassed glances, both of them well aware of the fact that Gwen used to like Trent a lot before she became Duncan's girlfriend.

**Confession Cam:**

_"This . . ." Gwen sighed. "This is gonna be awkward."_

**Back to the Island:**

"Mike and Zoey!"

Mike and Zoey beamed and allowed Chef to attatch them together without complaining while Anne Maria glared at them jealously.

"Anne Maria and Ezekiel!"

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria yelled, horrified. "I don't wanna go with HIM!" she shrieked, eyeing Zeke.

"And I don't wanna go with a stupid GIRL!" Zeke moaned. Then he realised who he was paired with. "But YOU'RE not stupid!"

Anne Maria pulled a face, showing that she was clearly disgusted then spotted Chef Hatchet approaching her with the handcuffs before pulling a can of hairspray from her poof and holding it defensively at him. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Chef just shrugged casually before pulling out a gas mask and putting it on so the hairspray wouldn't affect him. He then grabbed Anne Maria's wrist and put the handcuff on.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Anne Maria wailed as he dragged her over to Zeke and attatched them together.

Chris bit his lip, trying to laugh.

"Wait a sec." Jo froze. "So that leaves me with . . ."

"That's right!" Chris grinned. "Jo will be paired with Brick!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Brick shouted.

Jo snorted, reluctantly allowing Chef to attatch the last pair of handcuffs to their wrists.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Well seeing that I'm paired with Brick Head, I might as well make the most of it," Jo sighed. "Let's hope he deserved that 'teamwork badge' he's been bragging about lately._

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____"Jo had better watch out out," Brick warned. "Because this year, **I'M **in charge! And nothing's gonna stop me!"_

_____Next thing, a fly flew through this ear. Brick screamed and started smacking his head. "AHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"_

_____And then he peed himself._

**Back to the Island:**

"Ready?" Chris held an airhorn into the air. The pairings prepared themselves to run . . .

"And GO!" The sound of the airhorn filled the air and the campers raced off, some better than others . . .

Chris chuckled as most of them either sprinted or strumbled across. "This is gonna be interesting."

"You said it," Chef agreed.

**Some Time Later . . .**

The contestants were in the middle of the forest but some had either slowed down or stopped completely.

"And . . . basketball . . . *gasp* was invented by my great . . . *wheeze* . . . great . . ." Staci moaned, but was unable to finish her sentence and collapsed onto the ground along with Noah who was also already exhausted.

"Sports . . . *cough* are definetaly . . . *gasp* . . . not my forte," Noah wheezed.

"You weight lifting, butt kicking, too muscular BITCH!" Leshawna shouted at Eva, ignoring Noah and Staci on the ground. They stepped over them and Eva's foot made Noah's back crack.

"OWWWW!" Noah yelped but Eva ignored him.

"Well you should be glad you're still able to throw those insults at me! I could have broken your jaw by now!" she screeched at Leshawna.

Speaking of jaws, another pairing was having trouble making it through the forest.

"Five . . . more . . . minutes!" Owen gasped, trying to catch his breath. He was lying on the ground and Dakota was staring at him, unamused. "I . . . have . . . condition . . . OVEREATING!"

"Well then STOP overeating! No wonder you're so fat!" said Dakota, rolling her eyes. "We've only been running for five minutes and look at you!"

Owen farted.

"EW! Control your gas!" Dakota snapped. She watched as B and Scott sprinted past them. "We're WAY behind! Come ON!"

She took hold of the chain that was keeping her and Owen tied together and began to drag Owen across the ground, quite fast with little effort.

"Wow!" Owen looked up at her in awe. "You're very strong!"

Dakota froze.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I still have mutant strength?!" Dakota cried, staring at her hands in horror. "I thought everything was NORMAL again!" She looked up at her bright green locks. "Well except for the hair of course."_

**Back to the Island:**

"Keep your distance!" Anne Maria snapped, staring at Ezekiel, holding a can of hairspray in case she needed it.

"Okay then!" Ezekiel tried to run off but his wrist yanked at the handcuff, causing Anne Maria to fall flat on her face. She dropped her hairspray and Zeke picked it up.

"I wonder what this is like on MY hair!" he grinned. Then he pressed is down and the stuff sprayed into his eyes.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES" he screeched, dropping the can on Anne Maria's head.

"Careful!" yelled Anne Maria before groaning. "VITO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She soon found out- sort of.

"Whoa, you okay?" Zoey asked as she and Mike passed them, watching Ezekiel clutch his eyes in pain.

"DO WE LOOK OKAY?" Anne Maria screamed angrily.

Mike and Zoey exchanged glances before walking past them, ignoring Anne Maria's screams for Vito to come out.

Meanwhile, furthur ahead, Dawn and Bridgette were walking through the forest together. Well they were chained together so they didn't really have a choice. But both of them had seized the oppurtunity to get to know each other.

"So you like nature?" Bridgette asked.

"I love nature," smiled Dawn. "To me, nothing could possibly be better than sitting in the woods and enjoying the calm breeze, sensing the animals nearby, hearing the rustling sound of the trees . . . You?"

"I like nature . . . but I'm a little nervous of being left alone in the woods," said Bridgette. "I'm just afraid that a bear would come out and attack me or something. You understand?"

"I understand," said Dawn gently. "And I would suggest meditating. It will help clear your worries of the woods as well as enjoy the harmony of nature."

"I'll definetaly give that a try," said Bridgette, making Dawn smile. "So you can read auras?"

"Yes," said Dawn. "And yours is lovely shades of green and pink with a touch of brown. That tells me that you're a very kind, loving person but you can be quite clumsy at times."

Bridgette's eyes widened. "Wow! That's true! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I was born with it," said Dawn.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I've heard that people find Dawn a little creepy," said Bridgette. "But I think she's really sweet. We actually have a lot in common- we love animals, and we're both really nice to people." She lowered her eyebrows. "And we both got eliminated at one point, just for being nice." _

_She smiled and relaxed a little. "But Dawn's warned me about Scott. So if I end up on the same team as him, I'll just keep my mouth shut and keep an eye on him." Her smile grew wider. "This world could do with more people like Dawn." _

**Back to the Island:**

Dawn paused, her face dropping.

"Is there a problem?" Bridgette asked her, concerned.

"Look!" Dawn pointed at a baby bird that had fallen from it's nest.

Bridgette's face dropped at this too as she took pity on the poor thing. "Aww, it can't fly up to get back to the tree. Shall we help it?"

"I was just about to suggest that," Dawn beamed as the two girls headed over to the chick to help it out.

Further ahead, Sierra was sprinting through the forest, dragging a helpless Cody with her.

"Oh Cody, I'm so happy we're together!" she grinned for the hundreth time. "When we reach the finish line, we will create the best team ever! And then we'll go on to win the million dollars and spend it on the best White Wedding the whole world has ever seen! It's going to be AMAZING!"

"Sierra . . . aren't you thinking a little TOO ahead?" Cody asked her nervously.

Sierra gasped skidded to a halt. "You're right!"

Cody exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I FORGOT ABOUT SLEEPING TOGETHER DURING CAMP!" wailed Sierra.

Cody smacked his face with his palm.

**Even Farther Away . . .**

Even though they were in the lead, Jo picked up the pace. Brick glared and ran even faster. Jo rolled her eyes and sprinted as fast as she could. Brick tried to run faster but used up all his energy and despite his efforts, he became fatigued and collapsed to the ground, knocking down Jo with him.

"Are you for real?" she scolded, staring at the soldier as he gasped for breath. She then smirked, deciding to tease him a bit. "I thought you could run a full eight kilometres at a full sprint with your eyes shut backwards . . . WITH EAR PLUGS!"

"You still remember that?" Brick panted.

Jo nodded smugly.

"O- oh yeah . . . I lied," admitted Brick, blushing bright red.

Jo rolled her eyes. "How did I guess?" Looking in front of her, she noticed the finish line a few metres away. "Look! There's the finish line! And surprise, surprise, there's Chris McLame waiting for us!"

"Can . . . I just get a rest?" gasped Brick, still trying to catch his breath. "We're out in front!"

He spoke too soon.

"I told you to stop staring at me like that! If you've got something to say, JUST SAY IT!" Scott yelled as he and B sprinted towards the finish line.

**Confession Cam:**

_B clenched his fists angrily, obviously not happy with what Scott had said to him._

**Back to the Island:**

"They're in front of us! Get up, Crappy Feet!" Jo ordered, trying to lift Brick up. But both of them knew that it was too late.

B and Scott sprinted past the finish line.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Wow . . . Beverly's actually WAY more athletic than he looks," Scott admitted. He lowered his eyebrows. "And that is why he has to go . . . NOW!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"And B and Scott win!" Chris announced as Chef Hatchet walked up to them and freed the two of them from each other. "So . . . Scott- Team A and B- Literally Team B!" he grinned.

Scott froze. "Wait . . . WE'RE ON OPPOSITE TEAMS?"

"Yup!" Chris grinned. "From this moment on, you two will be competing AGAINST each other! Also, you'll get to choose your other ten teammates!"

Scott groaned and B smirked happily

"This is why I don't work out with Jar Heads!" Jo yelled as she dragged herself and Brick across the finish line and let Jo uncuff them.

"Scott." Chris turned to the dirt farmer. "Who's your first teammate?"

Scott sighed, obviously annoyed. "Jo. Get over here."

"You can't tell me what to do," Jo snapped but headed over to Scott's team while B stared at the soldier who dragged his way over to the gentle giant.

A little while later, Dawn and Bridgette arrived, both looking very happy.

"I've never felt such positive energy from come a creature apart from the times I've metitated," Dawn beamed.

"I know, that chick looked so happy when we got him back up in his nest!" smiled Bridgette.

Chris nodded, not the most amused and turned to B. "So Beverly . . . Aura Whisperer or Surfer Girl? Make your choice."

B nodded before pointing at Dawn and signalling her to join his team. Dawn and Bridgette exchanged happy glanced, uncuffed themselves and headed in their seperate ways. Realising that she was on Scott's team, Bridgette grinned and gave Dawn a wink. Dawn smiled back, glad to have one member of Scott's team aware of his deviousness.

Shortly after that, Sierra sprinted across the finish line with Cody.

"Scott, who's it gonna be?" asked Chris.

"I choose Cody," said Scott, watching as Cody desperately let Chef Hatchet free him from Sierra's clutches.

"Wait a minute . . ." Sierra froze. Then she burst into tears. "MY CODYBEAR! I WANT MY CODYBEAR!"

She grabbed Cody and held him close before he could head over to Scott's team. "I'm not leaving my Codybear!"

Everyone stared at the "couple", just as a proper couple- Mike and Zoey crossed the line, only to see the commotion between Sierra and Cody.

"Did we miss something?" asked Mike.

"She's upset about her 'Codybear,'" Scott muttered unamused. "They're going on seperate teams."

"Awww," said Zoey, taking pity on Sierra. "Well maybe we could work something out. Mike and I could go on B's team and Sierra and Cody can go on Scott's team."

"Alright, make Sierra shut up!" Chris ordered.

"YAAAAAAAAY! I TOLD YOU I'D NEVER LEAVE YOU!" Sierra beamed, squeezing Cody as tight as she could as the two of them joined Scott's team.

It didn't take long for the other team members to arrive.

Leshawna and Eva were next. B, obviously scared of Eva chose Leshawna without a moment's hesitation, leaving Scott with Eva.

They were shortly followed by Dakota and Owen- Dakota had dragged Owen the whole way through the forest with her mutant strength. Scott, determined to make his team look bad (and guessing that nobody really liked Dakota) chose Owen.

Some time later, Duncan and a very grumpy Courtney who had been blanking him all through the forest reached the teams. B chose Duncan, leaving Scott's team stuck with Courtney.

**Confession Cam:**

_"So THAT'S why Duncan and I were paired together!" exclaimed Courtney. "So we'd end up on opposite teams!" She grinned. "Well thank goodness for that!"_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____"I came back for Courtney!" said Duncan. "And now Chris thinks we'd get on great on opposite teams! Thanks a lot, Chris!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Next to arrive was a slightly tense and awkward Gwen and Trent who had said nothing to each other throughout their trip through the forest. Scott chose Gwen and B's team got Trent.

"I SAID NO TOUCHING THE HAIR!" Anne Maria yelled as she and Zeke crossed the line next. She soon got what she wanted- she ended up on B's team with Zeke on Scott's.

The final pairing- which only just made it was Noah and Staci. Both of them had dragged their way across the ground, obviously exhausted. Even Staci couldn't talk, she was so tired.

"Noah, if you could drag your way to my team, that would be great!" said Scott.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Noah gasped, making his way over to Scott's team, leaving B stuck with Staci.

"So, it looks like we have our teams!" said Chris. He turned to Scott's team and threw them a yellow banner. "Team A . . . from this moment on, you will be known as the Angry Anacondas!"

The banner unrolled, revealing a picture of a vicious looking snake.

"And . . . Team B!" Chris pulled out a red banner and tossed it over. "You're team name will be the Brutal Bison!"

The red banner rolled down, showing the picture of a bison that looked ready to FIGHT!

"That's part 1 of your challenge complete!" said Chris, grinning at the two teams. "And it's only gonna get tougher! Also, remember that one of you will be going home tonight! But who will it be?"

He stepped into the middle of the group. "Find out right here on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**Wow, that was a long update! Here's a recap on the teams!**

**Angry Anacondas:**

Scott

Jo

Bridgette

Cody

Sierra

Eva

Owen

Courtney

Gwen

Zeke

Noah

**Brutal Bison:**

B

Brick

Dawn

Mike

Zoey

Dakota

Leshawna

Duncan

Trent

Anne Maria

Staci

**Feel free to request who goes first! Also, ideas for challenges are welcome!**

**See ya! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What Goes Up Must Come Down**

"We're back!" Chris grinned. "And our two teams- the Angry Anacondas and the Brutal Bison are about to take up Part 2 of their first challenge! Remember-" He turned to the campers. "One of you WILL be going home tonight. So make the most of your challenge!"

"And what exactly IS that challenge?" Leshawna demanded.

Chris grinned. "Make your way to Mount Looming Tragedy and find out!"

The campers shrugged and began to head towards the giant mountain.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned to Gwen as they walked along. "Duncan keeps on me the kind of look a puppy would give you when it wants to play fetch!"

"You think that's bad? Try getting blanked by a guy you used to like," said Gwen, looking at Trent sadly.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Used to like? USED to like?" Gwen slumped a little on the toilet seat. "Okay . . . maybe I still like Trent a little . . ."_

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___"I thought coming back would be a good oppurtunity to get back with Gwen," said Trent. "But she barely spoke a word to me during the pairing challenge. And now we're on different team." He sighed. "I hope she's still not mad over the whole Duncan business . . ."_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____"Duncan is REALLY getting on my nerves!" Courtney complained. "He won't stop staring at me!" She paused and groaned. "WHY DOES THAT TURN ME ON?!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"So," Mike said to Zoey. "Do you think the mountain challenge will be similar to the third challenge in Series 4? You know with the fire breathing beetle and stuff."

Zoey shuddered. "Considering Chris, I bet there's gonna be a twist! He always has a twist!"

"I was just about to say that," said Mike, making Zoey beam and Anne Maria frown.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Goody Zoey Two-Shoes better watch her back!" said Anne Maria. "When she's not looking, Vito's gonna come out! Just for me!" She lowered her eyebrows. "I hope he doesn't get jealous over that Zeke freak." She leaned forward, her eyes widening. "He may like me but there is NO WAY I like him! Zeke is like . . . PALE! And he doesn't even KNOW how to use a can of hairspray! He won't be using any of MINE anyway!"_

_She then pulled out another can of hairspray and started applying it to her poof._

**Back to the Island:**

The teams had finally arrived at Mount Looming Tragedy where Chris and Chef Hatchet were waiting.

"So . . . you probably notice how familiar this place looks," Chris grinned. "Well most of you remember the place anyway."

Most of the teens nodded.

"Yeah so what has this got to do with the challenge?" asked Leshawna.

Chris chuckled a mischievous chuckle. "You probably remember the climbing challenge in Series 4 . . . remember how the challenge went off with a bang and then later, things didn't end up as cool as it could have?"

B and Scott exchanged competitive glances, both well aware of what Chris was talking about.

"This challenge is ALMOST the same! Only there are a few . . . differences," Chris explained, trying not to laugh. "For one . . . on your way up . . . let's just say that there'll be a few . . ." He chuckled again. "Surprises."

The campers cringed.

"Also, they always say, what goes up must come down!" Chris continued. "So when you reach the top, you'll have to make your way back down and cross the finish line! And believe me, the way down will be either harder than the way down! First TEAM-" He gave Jo a look as he said this. "First ENTIRE TEAM to cross the finish line wins Invincibility!"

"What's with all the junk over there?" asked Cody, pointing to a huge pile of trash on the side.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Chris. "You may use the 'garbage' to help your way up AND down the mountain. Be warned, every junk pile has it's guard. And this time, our junk pile has TWO guards!"

The all too familiar giant fire breathing beetle- AND it's offspring from Series 4, now fully grown appeared from the garbage, hissing ferociously. One of them growled, smoke pouring from what seemed to be it's nostrils while the other threw a toaster at the campers. The campers managed to dodge just in time.

"Sorry Dawn," Chris grinned, noticing that the moonchild looked the most upset. He then held up an airhorn and pressed the button. The noise from the horn, signalled everyone to start the challenge.

"Out of my way, worms!" Jo ordered, beginning to climb the mountain at full speed.

"No- Out of MY way!" Eva shouted, grabbing her leg and yanking her down.

Jo glared at her. "HEY! These are TRI- ATHELETE'S legs you're messing with, Jockette! Go and break a toothpick or something instead of wasting your muscle!"

"Oh you did NOT just say that!" yelled Eva, tightening her grip on Jo's leg and trying to pull her off the rock. Jo held on tight as Eva pulled as hard as she could. The rock that Jo was holding onto broke, and the two female athletes fell back to the ground- where a little scene was happening.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY CODYBEAR!" Sierra screeched, standing in front of Cody protectively as the fire breathing beetles approached them. Cody had headed over to the junk pile to see what could be useful but unfortunately the beetles had noticed him and had lashed out.

"Um, Sierra . . . I don't think shouting at them is going to help," Cody whimpered as the beetles began to hiss in a threatning manner.

"Okay then . . . TRY THIS!" Sierra grabbed a table lamp from the junk pile and threw it at the younger beetle, knocking it out. The other beetle stared at it's offspring in horror then turned to face Sierra and Cody. Now it was really mad. It rolled up into a ball and started chasing the two of them.

Sierra and Cody screamed. Sierra scooped up Cody and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the beelte literally hot on her heels as it spewed out fire from it's mouth.

"I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HELP EITHER!" Cody yelled.

While one beetle was distracted and another passed out, B ran over to the junk yard and began to examine the garbage very closely. Naturally, the silent genius had a plan. He just needed to come up with an invention that would get his team up AND down the mountain with ease.

"Okay," Noah muttered as he tried but failed to reach the first rock. "This is not working." He looked up and watched his fellow campers make their way up even further, some faster than others.

"My great great uncle twice removed invented rock climbing! Yah, before him, people kept on falling off the mountains and breaking their bones. So sad," Staci lied. "But shortly after that, my fourth cousin Hayley invented bandages. Yah."

"Great," Noah groaned. Then an idea came to his head. "Did any of these relatives teach you HOW to rock climb or invent a bandage?"

Staci froze. Noah grinned, knowing that he had caught her out.

"Um . . . I- I'll tell you later!" Staci said quickly before grabbing Noah's leg and hurling him into the air. Noah screamed but managed to catch hold of a rock and haul himself up. Next thing, he caught sight of a button flashing on and off and realised what it was.

BOOM!

Noah screamed again as the explosion send him flying over and back onto the ground. Staci cringed at this and ran away as Noah shook his head, his face covered in ash.

"I WARNED YOU!" Chris shouted happily.

As Staci ran away from Noah, she noticed Anne Maria filing her nails. "Why aren't you climbing?"

Anne Maria snorted. "You really expect me to climb with THESE?" She held out her nails for Staci to see.

Staci grinned. "My great great grandmother Lily invented nail varnish! Yah, before her, people smeared berries and stuff all over their fingers! And dirt kept on getting under their nails! So sad! And my-"

Anne Maria pulled out a can of hairspray and sprayed it at Staci's face. Staci gagged for breath and collapsed to the ground.

"Hey Dawn! You want a hand up?" Bridgette offered, her arm outstretched.

"You really shouldn't be helping me," said Dawn as she took Bridgette's hand and allowed Bridgette to pull her up onto the first rock. "After all, we are on opposite teams. You could get into serious trouble with Eva and Jo. Scott might even convince the others to vote you off."

"Ah well, I'll live. We're still friends, right?" smiled Bridgette hopefully.

"Yes," Dawn replied as the two girls began to climb higher up the mountain.

A small distance away, Mike and Zoey were also making good progress up Mount Looming Tragedy.

"You're a really good climber when Svetlana's not in control," Zoey complimented her boyfriend.

Mike beamed. "Thanks! You're really good too!"

Zoey smiled and watched as Mike went to climb higher.

SNAP!

"OWWW!" yelped Mike as his hand got caught in a mouse trap. Next thing, he lost his grip and his footing before Chester could come out.

"MIKE!" Zoey cried, watching as her boyfriend fell closer to the ground. And before either of them knew it, Mike's shirt got caught in a branch and ripped off, just as Mike crash-landed next to Anne Maria.

"Mike!" shouted Zoey. "Are you okay?" Then she noticed that his shirt was off and Anne Maria was glaring at him. "Oh no . . ."

GASP!

"Aye-yo, what am I doin' on the dirty ground?" Vito frowned, examining himself in horror.

Anne Maria dropped her can of hairspray and squealed in delight. "VITOOOOOOO!" She wrapped her arms around Mike- or Vito and started stroking his chest happily.

**Confession Cam:**

_"See, I told ya!" Anne Maria beamed. "The classy girls win the guys in the end! In your ugly face, Zoey!"_

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___"Anne Maria thinks she belongs with Vito," said Zoey. "But I know how the whole Mike Multiple Personality thing works now." She frowned. "I still don't like seeing Vito in my boyfriend's body making out with Anne Maria. But Mike only returns when I'm in danger. And I'm not in danger." She thought for a moment. "What would Cameron do . . .?"_

**Back to the Island:**

Anne Maria and Vito were preparing to make out when Zoey let out a holler.

"Wow, this mountain looks REALLY hard to climb!" shouted Zoey with a smirk on her face. "I bet only an Olympic CHAMPION could climb a mountain like this!"

Vito froze. Then he pulled away from Anne Maria before letting out a gasp. And his face shifted into a more feminine look.

"And that one champion is . . . SVETLANA!"

Svetlana skipped over to the mountain before flipping onto the second rock. A bomb went off there but Svetlana was too light on her feet and leapt out of the way, onto the halfway point, ignoring the mutant chipmunk with lightning volts shooting out of it's eyes. Svetlana then front flipped onto her hands and, with arms like springs, pushed herself onto the top of the mountain."

"BITCH!" Anne Maria screamed at Zoey.

Zoey just smiled and ignored her and carried on climbing.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Not sorry!" Zoey grinned._

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___Anne Maria tightened her grip on her can of hairspray so hard, it exploded. "This . . . means . . .WAR!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Brick hauled himself onto the next rock. Suddenly, a spring popped out of nowhere, causing him to loose his balance.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he fell over. He crashed into Ezekiel and the two of them landed on another rock.

Jo smirked at this. "Looks like Chris killed two idiots with one stone!"

"Hey!" Brick looked up at Jo, not amused. "That ain't true, Jo! First of all, we aren't idiots! Well . . ." He glanced down at Ezekiel. "Maybe he IS pretty stupid . . ."

Ezekiel's eyes widened. "I can kill two idiots with one stone too! Watch!"

He picked up a large stone and knocked out Brick with it.

"Ohh . . . Looks like Brick isn't as hard as he looks!" said Jo, laughing. Then she noticed that Zeke was still waving the stone around. "What are you doing, Home Fool?"

"KILLING IDIOTS WITH ONE STONE!" Zeke yelled, looking down to see that Bridgette and Dawn were both directly underneath him.

Jo paused. "Whoa, Freakzekiel! I didn't mean it like-"

"DIE IDIOTS!" hollered Zeke. Bridgette looked up when she heard him and gasped at the rock in Ezekiel's hands before quickly climbing out of the way.

"Dawn, look out!"

Dawn looked up and screamed when she saw Ezekiel about to drop the stone on her. Realising that his aura told her that he was really going to drop the rock, she panicked and lost her grip.

The others gasped in horror as the moonchild began to fall towards the ground at a rapid pace. Even Zeke looked pretty shocked . . .

**Confession Cam:**

_"Wow. That's what I call Breaking Dawn," muttered Jo. "Is Stone Head really that dumb?"_

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___"Okay!" Bridgette gasped, shaking from the shock. "I know that Ezekiel's pretty sexist . . . BUT THAT IS JUST WAY TOO FAR!"_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___Ezekiel brought his hands to his face. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Dawn didn't know how to feel as she fell. Several emotions had struck her at once: fear, anger at Ezekiel for being that dumb (well he was homeschooled but still), sad because she was going to die . . . Dawn scrunched up her eyes and prepared herself for the hard landing . . . and the pain . . .

And she landed in B's arms.

Dawn opened her eyes, unable to describe her relief. She was still unsure about how she was completely felt. But there was one thing she was now sure of.

**Confession Cam:**

_"B saved my life!" Dawn whispered happily. She then looked up. "Thank Mother Earth I have such a good teammate looking out for me!"_

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___B was trying to keep himself from cheering out loud. Instead he just clenched his fist happily, silently admiring the heroic deed he had just done._

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____Jo raised her eyebrows. "Still a better love story than Twilight?"_

**Back to the Island:**

B quickly put Dawn down and raced over to finish his invention, obviously pushed for time. Eva was dragging both the exhausted bodies of Owen and Noah to the top and over to the edge where the finish line was waiting. Jo was racing up the mountain. Sierra had grabbed some rope, tied herself and Cody together and now she was climbing upwards at a fast pace. Even Zeke was making good progress despite the earlier incident- he had almost reached the top and Bridgette, Scott, Courtney and Gwen were close behind.

The silent genius had already pulled out an old canaoe, a few wires, some rope and had even managed to sneak some of Anne Maria's hairspray.

Eyeing the beetle that hadn't been knocked out, he whistled out loud, getting the attention of his teammates who hadn't reached the top: everyone except Mike (or Svetlana) and Dakota who had made her way up Mount Looming Tragedy like a spider, thanks to her mutant strength.

"What's up, dude?" Trent asked, as he and MOST of the Bison approached B and his new invention.

B pointed at his invention and Dawn translated this for him.

"He wants you to go into the canoe."

"Whoa baby, you sure that thing's safe?" asked Leshawna, eyeing the wires, the hairspray and the rope.

Duncan, Leshawna, Trent, Zoey and Anne Maria exchanged confused glances and did so. As they made themselves comfortable, B quickly tied the rope around his teammates, fastening them in.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Anne Maria snapped as he tied the knot tight. Then she glanced behind her, where two cans of her hairspray sat. "HEY! THAT'S MY-"

B yanked hard at the rope, making Anne Maria gag before she could finish her sentence then pushed the canoe with his teammates in it to the edge of Mount Looming Tragedy. He then sat down in the canoe himself, made a twirling motion with his finger and pointed at the mutated fire breathing beetle.

"He wants us to provoke it," Dawn translated.

"Piece of cake!" Duncan grinned. He gave the beetle a mischievous look. "Some dad you are! You let your own kid get knocked out! Man, your girlfriend's gonna be REEEEALLY ticked off when she finds out!"

The beetle hissed, smoke steaming out of it.

"Oh, you don't have a girlfriend? Why doesn't that surprise me?" laughed Duncan. "Why would anyone wanna go out with a disgusting six-legged fire breathing bug that only throws garbage at people?"

His teammates stared at them.

"Did you mean what you said?" Leshawna asked in a suspicious tone.

Duncan nodded smugly. "Every word."

The beetle let out a roar and exhaled as much fire as it could. At the same time, B pressed two wires from the canoe together. The hairspray at the back started spewing from the cans, which was struck by the flames.

"HEY!" Anne Maria yelled. "You're wasting my-"

BOOM!

Dawn, Trent, Duncan, Leshawna, Zoey and Anne Maria screamed and held on tight and B grinned proudly. He then reached out and grabbed Brick who was still unconcious, no thanks to Zeke and grinned wider as the canoe blasted up Mount Looming Tragedy, past the traps, then over the mountain and back down. Svetlana and Dakota saw this and sprinted down after their teammates.

Around the Bison, several mine fields went off but the canoe was too fast for them to affect it. In fact the canoe was sliding down the mountain at lightning speed. In a matter of seconds, it raced past the finish line, just as Courtney was trying to push a collapsed Owen across the finish line, with the ten other Anacondas trying to drag him to victory.

"WE WIN!" Dakota shoited happily as she and Svetlana ran across the finish line.

The Anacondas stared at the Bison as the canoe crashed into a tree and stopped moving.

"She's right . . . We HAVE won!" Zoey gasped happily as she realised what had just happened.

GASP!

"Sorry, what happened?" Mike blinked around him, obviously confused.

"B won us the challenge!" beamed Dawn in an admiring tone, making B smile his proudest smile.

**Confession Cam:**

_"WHY, CHRIS?" Scott wailed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT ME ON THE OPPOSITE TEAM AS BEVERLY?"_

**Back to the Island:**

The Anacondas sighed, realising that Owen and half of Courtney had not crossed the finish line. Owen farted in Coutney's face, pushing him and final distance completely across the finish line. Courtney gagged and collapsed on top of him, making Duncan laugh.

"Just a second," Chris grinned, flying over to the campers in his jetpack. He was grinning mischievously at the Bison.

"What's so funny?" asked Duncan, lowering his eyebrows.

"Hmm, let me see," said Chris, then started pointing at the Bison one by one. "Seven . . . eight . . . nine . . . only TEN Bison!"

He turned to the Angry Anacondas, seeing that Owen and Courtney had finally crossed the finish line. "The Anacondas win the challenge!"

Scott, Jo, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Eva, Noah, Bridgette, Courtney and Owen cheered and Ezekiel hollered "THE WINNER IS RIGHT HERE!"

At that point, Staci appeared around the corner. "And my great great aunt twice removed invented scuba diving! Before her, people tried to see the fish underwater but kept on hurting their eyes with the salt!"

She opened her eyes and noticed her Bison teammates glaring at her angrily. "What?"

Chris chuckled his mischievous chuckle. "Ohh . . . Tension! I LIKE IT! Anyway . . ." He lowered his eyebrows happily. "Bison, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Anne Maria's hairspray made me pass out!" Staci lied. "And I came to just as Owen and Courtney crossed the finish line! Yah, that hairspray stuff is pretty dangerous! I knew it was a bad idea for my great great great great-"_

**Back to the Island:**

**Elimination Ceremony:**

The eleven Brutal Bison members were sitting at the fire as Chris headed up to them, carrying a plate with the treasured marshmallows.

"You've all cast your votes," said Chris sternly. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call out your name, you may recieve a mashmallow. The person who DOESN'T get a marshmallow must leave immediately leave. And you can never EVER come back!"

Chris held up the marshmallows. "The following people are safe: B."

B grinned as Chris tossed him a marhmallow.

"Dakota."

Dakota shrugged and sent another text on her phone, even when Chris threw the marshmallow at her head.

"Mike."

Mike smiled and caught the marshmallow.

"Zoey."

His girlfriend beamed and gave Anne Maria a competitive look.

"Dawn."

Dawn smiled warmly as the marshmallow landed in her hands.

"Brick."

"THANK YOU SIR!" Brick shouted, saluting the host as he recieved his marshmallow.

"Leshawna."

Leshawna relaxed and opened her mouth, allowing Chris to throw the marshmallow in.

"Duncan."

Duncan smirked as the marshmallow landed on his lap.

"Trent."

Trent clenched one fist proudly and caught the marshmallow in his other hand.

Chris nodded and stared at the remaining two campers: Anne Maria and Staci.

"Staci! You're on the chopping block for your non-stop tall tales AND non- stop slacking," explained Chris. "And Anne Maria, YOU'RE on the chopping block for not bothering to climb AND trying to steal a guy who was already taken!"

"Vito is NOT taken! He belongs to ME!" Anne Maria snapped, earning herself a glare from Mike and Zoey.

Chris ignored her and picked up the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to . . ."

There was a tense silence . . .

Staci had her fingers crossed . . .

Anne Maria was nearly falling off her seat . . .

Chris glanced over and back at the two girls . . .

He raised the final marshmallow . . .

Everyone held their breath . . .

"Anne Maria!"

"Oh yeah! See, the classy girls always win!" Anne Maria grinned as Chris tossed the marshmallow over to her.

Staci sighed sadly. "I always get eliminated first."

"Wow . . . You finally learned to tell the truth!" muttered Chris.

Staci sighed again and looked up at the dock. "Where's that giant toilet thingy?"

"It's not there anymore! We came up with something more exciting and less humiliating!" Chris announced. "You'll LOVE this one!"

A little while later, Staci was squashed into a giant cannon that was pointing towards the Playas Des Losers.

"This is the Blast of Shame!" Chris grinned. "Making every episode end with a BANG!"

"Yah," said Staci. "Cannons were invented by my great great great-"

Chris lowered his eyebrows and nodded at Chef who pressed a button.

_**BOOM!**_

"GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Staci screamed as she was shot across the island like a human cannonball.

"Told you it would end with a bang!" Chris laughed. "Who will be our next loser to take the Blast of Shame? And how many more explosions will we see for the rest of this series?"

He stepped in front of the giant cannon. "Find out next time on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**Yup! Staci's gone! One down, ninteen more loser to go! Who will be next?**

**And what kind of challenges would you like the campers to take on? Feel free to send requests!**

**See ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fighting, Friendship, Foes, Fluff and . . . FANG?!**

The campers had just had their first night in and some had slept better than others.

**The Night Before . . .**

"CODY! I WANNA SHARE A BED WITH CODY!" Sierra screamed, desperately, trying to cling onto her beloved "boyfriend". Cody backed away as Gwen and Courtney held her back.

"Y- you managed fine without Cody in All Stars!" Courtney grunted, tigheting her grip around the crazy fangirl.

"BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE I HAD CODYCAM!" wailed Sierra. She then turned to Gwen. "AND YOU KISSED MY CODYCAM!"

Cody's eyes widened. He stared at Gwen. "You did WHAT?"

"I just did it to get into the atmosphere!" said Gwen truthfully. "Mike and Zoey were kissing and Heather and Alejandro were making out so I decided to join in! That doesn't necessarily mean I like Cameron!"

"Well then who DO you like?" asked Courtney. "We all know it's not Duncan anyway!"

Gwen froze. She looked over at Trent a little nervously.

Courtney opened her mouth to tease her friend but was interrupted by Eva. "JUST FINISH THIS ALREADY!"

And she knocked Sierra out with her bare fist, allowing Cody to escape.

"Hey! I was just about to do that!" Jo snapped, annoyed.

"Well too bad for you," Eva muttered, as Sierra collapsed in Gwen and Courtney's hands. "I knocked her out first!"

Jo lowered her eyebrows before smirking. "No too bad for YOU! First is the worst, you know!"

"FIRST IS THE WHAT?!" Eva grabbed an Jo by the jumper, failing to intimidate her, even when she held up a clenched fist. "Say that again," she growled in an intimidating tone.

"Guys!" Bridgette said quickly. "Shall we just call it a night and get some sleep?"

"NO!" the other girls (except Sierra) yelled at her.

**That Morning . . .**

Most of the campers were still sleeping. But some had decided to make the most of the early morning before challenge time.

Jo was sprinting up the giant hill that led to the 1000 metre cliff dive. She was planning on getting some extreme exercise today.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Eva thinks she's stronger than me," Jo snorted. "But I'll show her. I bet she can't run up and down a hill and then do over a thousand jumping jacks . . . NAKED!" She laughed at the thought then turned serious again. "Right now she's my biggest competition. I couldn't care less about Brick Head. Besides, he's on the opposite team! I don't need to worry about HIM . . ."_

**Back to the Island:**

As Jo reached the top of the hill, she found an interesting surprise: Brick was already there and he was lying there, looking exhausted.

"Tired already, G.I Joke?" grinned Jo, jumping down to do some push ups.

"Wh- what?" Brick looked up then realised how weak he looked. He quickly rolled over and started doing some push ups too. "I . . . um . . . I was looking at the clouds!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Sure you were."

"I was!" lied Brick.

"Well why don't you get that Jar Head of yours OUT of the clouds and start focusing on the hard stuff!" teased Jo. "You're gonna need your strength if you and your Cow team-"

"Bison!"

"Whatever," Jo muttered. "The point is is that you're gonna have to toughen up if you have ANY chance of beating the Anacondas."

She jumped to her feet and sprinted off. "So long, Brick Head!"

Brick frowned in disapproval.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Jo hasn't seen the best of me yet!" said Brick. "You'll see! Sooner or later, this soldier's gonna come out FIGHTING!" He then cringed. "I hope . . ." he whimpered._

**Back to the Island:**

Bridgette, unable to sleep in her cabin, tiptoed over to the door, very careful not to wake Eva. Glancing behind her, she stretched towards the door . . .

And she tripped over one of Eva's dumbells.

"OUCH!" Bridgette yelped as she landed hard on the ground, waking Eva up immediately.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" she demanded, glaring at the surfer girl who was lying on the ground in front of the door.

"I . . . um . . ." Bridgette stuttered, noticing Eva cracking her fingers in a threatning manner. She noticed a giant cockroach next to her and quickly picked it up. "I was letting this cockroach out! Y- you don't wanna let the bed bugs bite after all!" she said with a nervous smile.

Eva scowled. "I've got my eye on you," she warned before lying back down.

**Confession Cam:**

_Bridgette breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was too close!"_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____"I know that Bridgette's a backstabber," Eva hissed. "She voted me off in Series 1! She had better watch her back. I'll beat her up so hard that when I'm finished . . ." She lowered her eyebrows. "Let's not even go there! Even Jo won't be able to stop me!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Bridgette waited for a moment before creeping out of the cabin. A few metres ahead, she noticed Dawn meditating in the grass. Bridgette smiled and went to join her.

"Greetings, friend," said Dawn, opening her eyes. "Would you care to join me?"

"Yeah, sure," said Bridgette, sitting down in a cross legged position and beginning to meditate like her friend. Dawn beamed at this.

"You're a natural."

"Thanks!"

The girls sat around in silence for a moment before Bridgette asked "What's on your mind that you're trying to clear away?"

"The climbing challenge from yesterday," said Dawn. "Ezekiel's aura told me that he was really going to drop that rock! So I lost my nerve and my concentration . . ."

"Yeah, that was a close one!" Bridgette agreed. "You're lucky to have that quiet guy looking out for you. He saved your life!"

"Oh, B? Yes, he's a wonderful teammate," smiled Dawn. "His aura tells me lots of good qualities in a person: kind, honest, hard-working . . ."

"Wow!" said Bridgette happily. "You must really like him!"

Dawn paused. "Yeah but only as a friend though!" she said quickly.

"Yeah, only as a friend," Bridgette grinned.

**Confession Cam: **

_"I think Dawn likes B a lot," grinned Bridgette. "And I think B really cares for Dawn. Why else would he catch her like that in the last challenge?" She leaned in forward. "I also think both of them are really shy so I'm not going to embarrass them. I saw Season 4 and I know B's already embarrassed enough with his name already."_

_She leaned back again. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try and get them together. I have a boyfriend so I know what it's like. Sure we're on opposite teams but when we merge, I'm gonna need some friends. I sure hope Dawn and B appreciate it . . ."_

**Back to the Island:**

"What are you two doing?"

Dawn and Bridgette looked up to see Scott glaring at them, not happy.

"Why would you want to know?" asked Bridgette.

"Scott, if you have a problem, please don't take your anger out on us," said Dawn. "It will solve nothing."

Scott frowned. "Bridgette, come with me for a second.

Bridgette cringed put climbed to her feet and followed Scott away. As she headed off, she glanced back at Dawn who gave her a "Don't worry" look, making Bridgette relax.

As soon as they were out of Dawn's sight, Scott gave Bridgette a look. "What were you saying to her?"

"No- nothing!" said Bridgette.

Scott nodded, obviously not convinced then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't let her 'aura' nonsense fool you. She's nothing but a liar AND a thief! She keeps going on about how 'it wasn't her' but we all know it was. Plus, she's on the opposite team! How can you trust someone on the opposite team?'

Bridgette thought for a moment. "You do have a point . . ."

**Confession Cam:**

_"Scott's the real liar!" said Bridgette angrily. "Dawn would NEVER steal the belongings of someone else! I mean, why would someone like her want protein powder and a whistle?" She frowned. "So THAT'S what the devious Scott it like."_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____"Bridgette and Dawn are obviously up to no good," said Scott. "Dawn's probably told Bridgette everything about me by now!" He froze in horror. "If Dawn's telling Bridgette about me, Bridgette's gonna tell the others and get rid of me!"_

_____He leaned in forward. "Forget Beverly! BRIDGETTE HAS TO GO!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, GET YOUR SLEEPY BUTTS OUT HERE AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE LAKE!" Chris's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "ALSO, I'D ADVISE YOU TO CHANGE INTO YOUR SWIMSUITS! IT'S GONNA GET WET OUT THERE!"

A little while later, the twenty one campers stepped out of their campers, wearing their swimming gear. They glanced at each other, some curious about the challenge, some more worried about other things . . .

**Confession Cam:**

_Dakota was glancing down at herself in her pink bikini. "Do I look fat in this?" She patted her super flat stomach. "I think getting turned into a mutant has caused me to gain weight!"_

**Back to the Island:**

As the campers made their way to the lake, Trent edged over to Gwen.

"So . . . what do you think the challenge is gonna be?" he asked.

"Wet," Gwen muttered.

Trent smiled slightly before asking "Are you still annoyed over the whole breaking up with Duncan thing?"

Gwen sighed. "Maybe."

"Don't think about it. Your relationship was never meant to last anyway," said Trent.

Gwen looked up, slightly suspicious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Trent squeaked quickly, making Gwen smirk.

Duncan frowned at this before turning to Courtney. "Nice to see THOSE two getting along!"

"Yes . . . it is," Courtney muttered, picking up the pace.

Duncan walked faster. "I'm still mad at Gwen for dumping me. Makes me feel kinda lonely . . . less of a bad boy," he said in a flirting tone.

"Well too bad for you!" said Courtney, walking as fast as she could, eyeing Duncan, embarrassed.

**Confession Cam: **

_"Ugh!" Courtney spat. "Why won't Duncan leave me alone? It's . . . EMBARRASSING!" She started fanning herself happily then realised that the camera was still recording. "I- I get really hot when I'm embarrassed!" she said quickly._

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______"She still loves me," Duncan grinned. "Just wait and see. She'll come running to me when the time is right!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Welcome campers!" Chris grinned as the eleven Angry Anacondas and the ten Brutal Bison gathered around the lake. "You all comfortable?" Without giving the campers a chance to reply, he grinned. "Cause trust me, you won't be for long!"

He turned around and pointed at two platforms- a yellow one for the Anacondas and a red one for the Bison that were floating on the water.

"You're probably wondering what those platforms are doing up there," Chris grinned mischievously. "You'll find out soon enough- each team member will take turns to battle their oppoment off the platform! You may try to paddle over and use some of the weapons over there or just use your bare hands! It's up to you."

Chris pointed to another platform which had the following weapons: a metal pole, a pair of boxing gloves, a slingshot with rocks, a paddle and a sword.

"These are some pretty useful weapons," said Chris. "That IS-" He chuckled again. "If you can get past HIM!"

As if on queue, Fang appeared from the water and growled hungrily, waving at the scared campers, especially eyeing Scott.

**Confession Cam:**

_Scott was curled up on the toilet seat. "Sh . . . sh . . . SHIT! Fang's right there . . . waiting for me . . ." He shuddered. "Where's some armour when you need it?"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Also, something else," Chris smirked. "You know how I paired you campers together at the start to decide the teams? Well I hope you remember your partners because they are now your OPPOMENTS! The team with the most points at the end wins!"

The campers froze except for Noah, who's parter Staci had been eliminated last night. "Well this will be fun for me to watch."

"Hey! What about me and Mike? We were partners and we're on the same team!" Zoey pointed out.

Sierra noticed this and grabbed Cody tight. "I'm not fighting my Cody Bear! And YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Also, there's eleven people on our team," Cody added, squinting from how tight Sierra was holding his shoulders. "The Bison only have ten! One of us will have to go twice! That's not fair!"

Ezekiel pulled out a stone from his pocket. "I can kill two idiots with one stone."

"Hey! Put that down before you kill someone!" Bridgette cried, knocking the stone out of his hand. "Can you shut up about stones before someone gets hurt?"

"Yeah, you almost killed Beetle Whisperer- ON LIVE TELEVISION!" Jo shouted.

B nodded and folded his arms firmly in agreement.

Chris sighed. "Alright, settle down! I was GOING to say there would be a few switcheroos. Since Noah and Zoey were smart enough to notice the setbacks, they can battle each other first."

"WHAT?" Noah's jaw dropped. "But Staci got eliminated last night!"

"Well I'm not letting you stand there and do nothing," Chris grinned. "It would be a shame to change into your swimsuit and walk all the way over here for nothing! Get your butt on the platform, Noah! You too, Zoey!"

A little while later, Noah was standing on the yellow platform for the Anacondas, with Zoey on the red platform for the Bison, both trying to keep their balance as the platforms wobbled on the surface.

"Go on Zoey! You can do it!" Mike cheered for his girlfriend.

Zoey beamed. "Thanks!"

"Thanks for the encouragement guys," Noah muttered sarcastically at his team that remained silence.

"YOU BETTER WIN!" Eva screamed.

Chris grinned. "And GO!"

Noah turned to Zoey who stared back, slightly uncomfortable. They both then turned to the platform of weapons, closely guarded by Fang who grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"I won't even ask," Noah muttered. He then turned to ask Zoey something but was interrupted when she quickly leaned forward and with one hard but cautious push, made Noah loose his balance and fall off his platform into the water.

"Oh! Sorry!" Zoey cringed as he resurfaced. "But I had to do that for my team!"

"Sure you did," said Noah, spitting out water.

"And that's a point for the Bison!" Chris shouted, making the Bison team cheer. "Next up: Duncan VS Courtney!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Wow. Now I'm glad Chris paired us together in that team decider challenge!" said Courtney, raising her eyebrows happily. She then grinned. "Duncan, get ready to get VERY humiliated!"_

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______"Of course I'm gonna let Courtney win. She'll be happy if I do that," Duncan snorted. Then he paused. "But then my team would vote me off." The punk grabbed his head and groaned. "I should just knock her off! But then she'd be mad. And that's not what I want. But it WOULD be very funny . . ."_

**Back to the Island:**

"Don't worry babe," Duncan said in a flirting tone. "I'll be sure to-"

Courtney shoved him off his platform without a moment's hesitation.

"And it's one all!" said Chris as Duncan splashed into the lake.

The Anacondas cheered and Courtney smirked. Duncan frowned at her then grabbed her leg and yanked her in.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Courtney yelled as she resurfaced, soaking wet which made Duncan laugh. Furious, Courtney slapped her ex boyfriend in the face.

"Okay then, laughs aside, it's time for the next battle," Chris sniggered as they climbed out of the lake. "Eva and Leshawna! You're up!"

Eva glared at Leshawna and cracked her fingers. "I've been waiting a long time for this," she growled.

"Oh it is ON!" said Leshawna as the two of them stepped onto their platforms, ready to fight.

"And GO!"

Eva growled again and threw a punch as Leshawna who dodged that punch, trying to keep her balance at the same time. She then kneeled down and started paddling towards the platform of weapons where Fang was waiting.

"GET BACK HERE!" Eva roared, who was paddling fast after her oppoment.

Leshawna glanced at Fang then back at Eva. Both were preparing to attack her and she was stuck between them.

Eva threw another punch at Leshawna who ducked again.

And the female bully punched Fang hard on the snout.

Fang winced in pain, his snout turning redder by the second. The mutant shark let out a whimper, clutched his snout and sunk under the water, almost crying from pain, leaving Leshawna free to grab the pair of boxing gloves.

"Bring it on, Shark Bitch!"

Eva let out a roar and threw another punch at Leshawna. Leshawna lowered her eyebrows and defented the punch with her boxing gloves. Eva growled again and pushed Leshawna as hard as she could. Leshawna fought back then noticed how far forward Eva was leaning.

The ghetto girl grinned and kicked Eva in the stomach. Eva's eyes widened in horror as she lost her balance and fell into the water.

"YEAH BABY!" Leshawna grinned punching the air with her fists. She looked down at Eva who looked VERY angry. "You lose! I win! You lose! I win!" she chanted.

"And it's 2-1 to the Bison! But will they be able to maintain their lead? Considering the next battle, I highly doubt they will," Chris grinned. "Jo! Brick! You're next!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Time to show my team what I'm REALLY made of!" said Brick in a competitive tone. "Jo will be sorry she made fun of me!"_

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______"It's time to show Cloud Head how it's done!" said Jo, glaring into the camera. "He'll regret tring to be better than me!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"ATTACK!" Chris hollered and Jo and Brick immediately began to tackle each other.

"You really think you're gonna beat me?" Jo demanded.

"Just you'll see! This soldier is tougher than he looks!" Brick shouted.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh really! Wow, you must be NUTS!" She then kicked Brick hard on the crotch.

Brick's eyes widened. He squinted and grabbed where Jo had kicked him.

_"Mommy . . ."_ he whimpered as he fell into the water.

"Aye yai YAI!" said Chris who was also clutching his crotch, even though Jo hadn't kicked him. "Anacondas earn the point . . . Okay, let's have a tamer battle. Bridgette and Dawn, take your positions."

Bridgette and Dawn both froze. They then exchanged anxious glances.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Let's FIGHT!" Chris ordered.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Bridgette is my friend," said Dawn. "And I wouldn't dream of trying to hurt her in any way. Her aura tells me that she doesn't want to attack me either. But one of us will have to win . . ."_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"I don't wanna hurt Dawn," said Bridgette. "But I don't want the others to know how good friends we are. Scott's already suspicious enough." The surfer girl cringed. "But Dawn seems so . . . fragile . . ." She cringed again. _

**Back to the Island:**

Bridgette and Dawn stood on their platforms in tense silence, not sure what to do. Neither of them wanted to knock off their friendly oppoment. Fang had resurfaced with a bandage on his snout where Eva had punched him and he looked MAD!

"Knock off the Aura Creep already, Surfer Bitch!" Jo yelled.

"She's not gonna knock her off," snarled Eva. "Being the backstabber she is, I bet she's gonna make us loose and THEN she'll vote us off!"

Scott's eyes widened. Seizing the oppurtunity to make Bridgette look bad, he added "Yes, you might be right there, Eva. You're the STRONGEST member of our team! She MUST be trying to get rid of you! You too, Jo!"

Jo and Eva exchanged horrified glances. Eva then cracked her fists and her neck, obviously not happy, making Scott chuckle.

"It's true!" he lied.

Eva looked like she wanted to beat the living daylight out of every camper standing around her. Jo looked pretty mad too.

None of them noticed that Dawn and Bridgette had overheard this. Panicking, Bridgette quickly pushed Dawn into the water.

"And that's another point for the Anacondas!" Chris shouted. "And it's about time too! I was about to make Fang heat things up a little."

"Sorry," Bridgette whispered as Dawn resurfaced.

"It's okay," Dawn smiled. "You did what you had to do."

As the two girls joined their teams, Bridgette eyed her angry teammates nervously. "Wow, I'm glad I won us that point!" she said quickly. "We're in the lead! 3-2!"

Eva growled.

"You're lucky, Stabber Girl," muttered Jo. "If we win this, you'll only JUST avoid getting beat up."

Bridgette gulped.

"Alright, next up-" Chris examined his list. "Mike VS Cody!"

"WAAAAAAAIT!"

Everyone stared at Sierra. She scooped up a mortified Cody in her arms. "I'm going with him! I can't let my Cody Wody get hurt!"

"Don't worry Sierra. I'll go easy on him," said Mike, which was pointless because there was obviously no changing the fangirl's mind.

"Sierra, put me down!" Cody begged. "If I can knock out Duncan, I can beat Mike in this challenge!"

"NO, CODYKINS! I'm going with you! I gotta keep you safe," said Sierra.

"Alright, just get it done already," Chris ordered. "Mike, Cody, Sierra, take your positions."

"But Mike's got two oppoments. That's not fair," said Zoey in a worried tone.

Anne Maria grinned, applying more hairspray to her beloved poof. "Don't you worry Zoey. Vito will knock out both of them in one shot!" she grinned, watching enthusiastically as Mike stood on the red platform with Sierra and Cody on the yellow one.

"GO!" shouted Chris.

"FOR YOU, CODY!" Sierra hollered, grabbing the shirt that Mike wore as part of his swimsuit. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO HURT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

She yanked at Mike's shirt as hard as she could in an attempt to pull him off his platform . . .

_**RIP!**_

Sierra looked down, realising that she had just ripped off Mike's shirt. "Uh-oh . . ."

GASP!

"Aye-yo! Feisty! You tryin' to push Vito into the water?"

Anne Maria squealed happily. Cody cringed and Sierra laughed nervously. "Not really . . ."

Vito picked Sierra up and threw her into the water before turning his attention to Cody who was now paddling for his life. Vito just grinned and stepped on his platform.

"Aye-yo. This is what you get for messin' with the Vito."

Cody stood up and tried to protest. "I didn't even-"

"Bada bing, bada BOOM!" Vito grinned and punched Cody off his platform and into Sierra, knocking her under.

"I told you!" Anne Maria beamed at Zoey who's face dropped.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Where's a whole to swallow you up when you need one?" Zoey sighed sadly._

**Back to the Island:**

"And it's 3 all! Next up-" Chris chuckled mischiously. "Scott VS B!"

Scott froze as Fang waved at him, showing those sharp teeth. "B- but I haven't had enough time to plan out my attack method yet!"

"Hey! Toughen up and get on the platform, Dirt Bag!" ordered Jo.

"Yeah, cause if you don't, we'll vote you off!" Bridgette added hopefully, knowing that she would be in the danger zone if her team didn't win.

Scott gulped as B gave him a look before they both stepped onto their platforms. Fang grinned, getting ready to dive.

"ATTACK!"

B stared at Scott who was quivering on his platform. Sighing silently, obviously not amused, he took Scott by the arm, hauled him up and dropped him into the water. Fang's eyes widened at this and he immediately charged at Scott who screamed like a girl and swam for his life.

"Well, hilarious moments, aside, the Bison get the point!" announced Chris. "Our next oppoments are Dakota and Owen!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Dakota's very strong," said Owen. "I don't think I'm gonna beat her. She can pick me up with one hand you know."_

_He then farted and bit his lip. "Yep. She's definetaly gonna beat me."_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"Sam, I know you're watching," Dakota giggled. She put her hand to her ear. "Call me!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Dakota, can you-" Owen began but was interrupted when Dakota punched him in the stomach, causing him to loose his balance and fall over onto Dakota's platform. His body weight caused Dakota's platform to tilt over. Dakota screamed as she lost her balance and fell in.

"Wow! Owen's body weight has FINALLY proved useful!" Chris laughed. "Anacondas get the point! It's 4 all!"

"But I knocked him over first!" Dakota protested, soaking wet.

"True," said Chris nodding. "But he didn't fall into the water."

Dakota groaned and splashed her hands around in frustration.

"Gwen and Trent! Time for you to show us what you're made of!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"First Chris brings both of us back. Then he chains us together. Next thing, we're on opposite teams. And now he's making us FIGHT?" Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why did I sign up for this?"_

**Back to the Island:**

Gwen and Trent stood on their platforms in awkward silence.

"What are you waiting for? FIGHT!" Chris yelled.

The two oppoments just stood there, not sure what to do, even when their teammates shouted at them to do something.

"So . . . what's up?" Trent finally asked.

"I dunno," Gwen muttered shrugging. "What's been up with you?"

Trent thought for a moment. "Nothing much. Saw you broke up with Duncan. That must have been tough."

Gwen lowered her eyebrows. "Duncan is WAY too bad for me! I should have known that there was no point being his girlfriend if it meant being considered a villain. But we are THROUGH now!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Duncan yelled.

"ENOUGH TALKING! START FIGHTING!" Chris screeched.

Gwen and Trent ignored him and exchanged warm smiles.

"You make the first move. I couldn't possibly stand punching a girl," said Trent.

"No, you go first. I deserve it," Gwen smiled.

Trent smiled back, making Gwen beam.

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed Chris. "NEITHER TEAM WINS THE POINT!"

Gwen and Trent just smiled and made their way back to land.

"Well after that POINTLESS match, the score remains 4-4. It's now time for the final battle," said Chris, unamused. "Ezekiel VS Anne Maria! Whoever wins this round wins their team Invincibility!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"I'm not letting a stupid GIRL like Anne Maria win!" said Ezekiel in a determined tone. "The winner NEVER lets anyone win, no matter HOW big their boobs are!"_

___________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_"Mr. Home School is going DOWN!" said Anne Maria. She then grinned. "Vito baby, I hope you're watching!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"BRING IT ON!" shouted Chris.

Anne Maria pulled out a can of hairspray. "Sorry, Freakzekiel, but only the classy people can win!" she shouted, spraying it at Zeke.

Ezekiel lowered his eyebrows before beginning to paddle towards the platform of weapons. Fang grinned, ready to attack. But Ezekiel pulled out another stone from his pocket and threw it at Fang's eye. Fang grabbed his eye and dove under in pain, allowing Zeke to grab the slingshot.

"Don't you even think about it!" Anne Maria snapped as he pulled out another stone and placed it into the slingshot. She tried to spray more hairspray at him but nothing came out.

"NO!" she cried, routing through her poof for more hairspray. But she couldn't find any and Ezekiel was preparing to shoot the stone at her.

"YEE-HAAAAAAAAW!"

Ezekiel shot the stone at Anne Maria with his slingshot. Anne Maria screamed as the stone hit her right in the boob and bounced off it. She scrunched up her eyes and fell to her knees but not off the platform, clutching where the stone had hit her.

"Uh-oh," Ezekiel muttered as the stone shot towards him. It struck his forehead hard.

"OW!" he yelped. Next thing, he lost his balance.

And he fell into the water.

"And the Bison win!" Chris announced, making the Brutal Bison cheer happily and the Angry Anacondas groan just as Ezekiel resurfaced, rubbing his forehead.

"What happened?"

"Anacondas." Chris grinned at them. "You have some voting to do! But who will it be?"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Home Fool cost us the challenge," said Jo. "But PonyFail Girl's a backstabber. Tough choice."_

___________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___________Eva growled and cracked her fingers. "This decisions gonna be VERY easy for me. The person who goes will be happy to be still alive when I'm finished!"_

_____________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________________Bridgette put her hands together desperately. "Please . . . please get rid of Ezekiel! I can proove that Scott's a liar! Give me a chance!" she begged._

**Back to the Island:**

**Elimination Ceremony:**

The eleven Angry Anacondas were sitting around the fire and Chris stepped up to them, carrying those eleven marshmallows.

"You've cast your votes," he said sternly. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. Whoever recieves a marshmallow will be safe. The camper who doesn't recieve a marshmallow must take the Blast of Shame. And you can NEVER EVER come back!"

Chris picked up a marshmallow. "The following people are safe: Courtney."

Courtney smiled proudly as Chris tossed her the marshmallow.

"Gwen."

A relaxed smile spread across Gwen's face as she recieved her marshmallow.

"Jo."

Jo smirked as she caught her marshmallow.

"Owen."

Chris threw the marshmallow into Owen's mouth. Owen swallowed the marshmallow and let out a holler. "WOO HOO!"

"Scott."

Scott grinned as Chris threw him over a marshmallow."

"Noah."

Noah shrugged happily as the marshmallow landed on his lap."

"Eva."

Eva lowered her eyebrows as she caught her marshmallow and glared at Bridgette who had her fingers crossed.

"Cody AND Sierra!"

"YAAAAAAAY! WE'RE TOGETHER!" Sierra beamed, catching both her and Cody's marshmallows.

"Yaaaaay," Cody murmured, obviosuly embarrassed.

Chris snorted then turned to the final two campers: Bridgette and Ezekiel.

"Campers," said Chris, sternly. "This IS the final marshmallow. Bridgette, you made you teammates suspicious by becoming friendly with a camper from the other team." The host then glared at Ezekiel. "Zeke, you lost your team the final point. Also-" He lowered his eyebrows. "It doesn't matter whether they're on the opposite team or not. Throwing rocks at people is NOT COOL!"

He lifted up the last marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to . . ."

Everyone glanced at Bridgette and Ezekiel . . .

They glanced back at Chris who raised the treasured marshmallow . . .

Bridgette bit her lip nervously . . .

Ezekiel was shaking with fear . . .

Chris grinned and the two terrified campers . . .

He opened his mouth . . .

Bridgette and Ezekiel leaned forward, more nervous than ever . . .

"Bridgette."

Bridgette exhaled a sigh of relief as Chris tossed her the marshmallow while Ezekiel watched her enviously.

"Zeke!" Chris threw away the plate. "Time for the Blast of Shame!"

"WHAT?!" Ezekiel stood up in horror. "But I'm the future winner! You can't eliminate me!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, man."

**Confession Cam:**

_"Thank you! Thank you!" Bridgette smiled, relieved. "I'll try my best to help our team win! You can count on me!"_

___________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___________"Bridgette's lucky I gave her a chance," Eva snarled. "I only voted Ezekiel off because he lost us the challenge. I also know how sexist he is. But Bridgette better watch her back. I'm not finished with her yet!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Ezekiel was reluctantly sitting in the giant cannon, ready to get blasted.

"Any last words?" Chris grinned, getting ready to press the button.

Zeke lowered his eyebrows. Then he realised something.

"Wait! I didn't get to make out with Anne-"

_**BOOM!**_

"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ezekiel screeched as he was shot across Wawanakwa over to the Playas des Losers.

"I love my job!" Chris laughed. He then stepped into the middle of the dock. "Will anyone ever be trusted after that? Who will be the next camper to take the Blast of Shame? And will ANYONE get together?"

The host chuckled his mischievous chuckle. "Find out next time on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**Yup! Ezekiel's gone! But will he stay gone for long? You'll just have to find out!**

**Sorry for the long wait but my Internet's been down lately. But I'm open to all ideas and who should go next!**

**See ya! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to A-chan TheGreat for this idea! I really liked it!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Laser Games**

Following Ezekiel's elimination, a few things changed around Wawanakwa. Anne Maria was finally able to walk around the summer camp applying hairspray to her poof in peace. She also kept a close eye on Mike who avoided her whenever he could. Anne Maria ended up earning herself a look of disapproval from Zoey.

Mike wasn't the only one earning unwanted attention when he wanted to be hanging out with someone else.

Bridgette found herself being targeted by three of her teammates: Jo, Scott and Eva. This kept her from hanging out with Dawn who (despite being on the opposite team) she had become very good friends with. It also really annoyed Bridgette because she had been planning on sharing tactics with Dawn to try and get rid of Scott who she did not trust. She had also been planning to try and get Dawn and B together. After all, DJ had helped get her and Geoff together.

**Confession Cam:**

_"This really sucks," said Bridgette. "Not only am I being targeted by the three strongest members on my team but now I can't find out what other tricks Scott has on his sleeve." She thought for a moment. "I need to find a way to frame Scott and make him look bad. Or at least Jo and Eva. But how?"_

**Back to the Island:**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris's voice bolted over the loudspeaker.

A little while later, the two teams, the Angry Anacondas and the Brutal Bison were standing in front of Chris. The host was grinning his usual mischievous grin and Chef Hatchet was holding weird vests that were lit up with red or yellow lights and attatched to laser guns.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing with these," said Chris. "Well, some of you if not all are probably familiar with the game Laser Tag."

"Ohhh right. 'Tag, You're It.' With laser guns. Exciting," Noah muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's about it," said Chris, lowering his eyebrows before chuckling. "Last player standing wins for their team! Also . . ." Chris chuckled again. "I wouldn't just try to win for your team. These light vests are VERY poorly wired! So if you get caught . . . it'll DEFINETALY be a shocker!"

A few minutes later, the campers were wearing their light vests (the Bison with the red vests and the Anacondas with the yellow ones) and carrying their guns, most of them giving each other VERY competitive glances.

"You're got ten seconds to seperate yourself from the group," said Chris. "And THEN the pain starts!"

He pressed an airhorn and the campers immediately set off in different directions . . . most of them anyway.

Before Bridgette could run, Eva and Jo grabbed an arm each and hauled her off her feet before sprinting away, carrying Bridgette with them.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked, startled.

"Keeping an eye on you. Making sure you don't backstab us," Eva snarled.

"I'm not a backstabber!" Bridgette protested.

Jo and Eva ignored her. Realising they were not letting her go, Bridgette sighed nervously and let then carry her into the woods.

Checking to see he was alone, B grinned silently. He dug his hands into his coat pockets and pulled out a magnifying glass and a clear red sweet wrapper (you never know when you might need it) and looked up to see where the sun was shining in the sky.

He placed the magnifying glass at an angle on the ground. The light from the sun reflected from the lens onto a tree. The silent genius grinned and placed the red sweet wrapper on the lens and the light shining on the tree turned red. B grinned again, knowing that the Anacondas would be sure to spot it. All he had to do now was wait for them to come. He quickly hid behind a bush and waited for his oppoments to fall into his trap.

"Stay close, Codykins! As long as we're close together, we'll NEVER get caught!" Sierra beamed, who was carrying Cody over her shoulder.

"Never? Two of us together will make our vests shine brighter and that'll get BOTH of us caught!" Cody cried. "Sierra, put me down!"

Sierra frowned because she loved to be stuck to Cody 24-7 but put him down anyway. "Isn't this nice, just the two of us together?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "It's so nice, I could scream."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT YOU CARED!" Sierra squealed happily.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Cody and I are perfect for each other," Sierra smiled. "I can see it in his eyes. He just can't leave me. And he was so jealous when I met CodyCam. But he should have known that I'd never leave him."_

___X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___"Why can't Sierra see that I hate her?" Cody wailed. "SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Sierra was about to squeeze Cody when Cody let out a scream. Then his light jacket sparked, giving Cody an electric shock. The pain was so bad, it caused him to collapse as the yellow light and his laser gun turned black. Sierra looked up but she was too late- Brick shot another laser blast at Sierra's light vest. Like Cody before her, the life jacket sparked, shocking her.

"OW! OW! OW!" the fangirl yelped as the electricity ran through her veins before stopping and the lights in her vest and her laser gun went out, just like Cody's.

"Sorry guys!" Brick called, grinning proudly. "But a soldier's gotta do what a soldier's gotta do!"

As he ran off, Chris's laugh could be heard over the the loudspeaker. "And the Anacondas are down two players! You might wanna start TRYING!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"See, Jo? I CAN be strong!" laughed Brick. "She just hasn't seen the best of me! And she's gonna see the best of this soldier!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Sierra growled and then saw that Cody was just lying there in shock, unable to move. Misunderstanding, she screamed and knelt down beside him.

"Cody? CODY?!"

"Whaaaaaaaa-?" Cody moaned, stirring slightly.

"DON'T WORRY CODY! I WILL GIVE YOU THE KISS OF LIFE AND SAVE YOU FROM DEATH!" hollered Sierra.

Cody's eyes widened. "You don't have to-"

Next thing, Sierra had pressed her lips against his.

"MMMF!" Cody tried to scream but his voice was muffled from Sierra's lips. Realising that she wasn't going to let him leave her sight, he sighed.

Sierra wasn't going to let him kiss anyone else.

So he might as well make the most of this kiss.

After all, any girl was better than no girl.

As Cody relaxed slightly into the kiss, neither him nor Sierra noticed Noah passing by and lowering his eyebrows in disapproval.

"Somebody get me a bag. I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered.

Meanwhile, another couple was having a sweet moment that someone else was disapproving of.

"Shouldn't you keep an eye out for the Anacondas? If they find us, we'll be three players down," said Zoey as she and Mike tried to keep their distance from a flirty Anne Maria.

"Why don't you keep YOUR distance? It'll make it MUCH sweeter for me and Vito," Anne Maria grinned, winking at Mike.

"I'll seperate myself from the group if you like," Mike said quickly, not wanting to be the cause of this argument.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Why is Anne Maria still trying to make me her boyfriend when she knows I'm Zoey's boyfriend?" asked Mike. "If she had any sense, she's go out with someone else." He sighed. "I need to get better quality shirts." Mike sighed again. "At least Anne Maria making out with Vito is better than MAL taking over!"_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____"Anne Maria is being really annoying," said Zoey. "She won't leave us alone! Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her."_

**Back to the Island:**

As Mike, Zoey and Anne Maria walked through the forest in search of Anacondas, something caught Mike's attention.

"Hey, cool hat!" he said, bending down to pick up the fedora that was sitting on the ground.

And before Zoey or Anne Maria could stop him, he put the fedora on.

GASP!

"G-day, Shiela!" Manitoba Smith grinned, winking at Zoey. He then got down to business bent down and started rubbing his hand against the ground. He then sniffed the dirt and licked it slightly.

"Anacondas we're lookin' for, eh? Piece of cake!" Manitoba pointed over to a bush. "This way!" he shouted, running in that direction, closely followed by Zoey and Anne Maria.

Meanwhile, Dakota scrunched up her eyes and hid behind a tree, ready to strike. Being a mutant hadn't just affected her hair and strength- it had also given her VERY sensitive hearing!

**Confession Cam:**

_"I may not be adorable anymore," said Dakota. "But I can still be lovable! And I can be as strong, even stronger than everyone else! Then I'll be able to win the million dollars! Some of it for plastic surgery and the rest for me and Sam!"_

_She giggled and leaned in forward in excitement. "See, Sam? I'm thinking about you! Call me!"_

**Back to the Island:**

SNAP!

Dakota let out a squeal and whipped around, shooting at where the noise had come from. Her face dropped when she realised who she shot.

"YEOW!" Manitoba yelled, his light vest sparking, electrocuting him. The electricity caused him to collapse and his fedora fell off.

"VITO!" Anne Maria cried before glaring at Dakota who cringed.

"Mike!" Zoey knelt down next to her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Mike let out a gasp before blinking in confusion and looked down at his light vest. "Why have my lights gone out?"

"OH YEAH!" Chris's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "FORGOT TO TELL YOU! FRIENDLY FIRE COUNTS!"

Dakota cringed again. "Stupid Chris throwing me in that radioactive mine! If he wasn't such a jerk, none of this would have happened!"

Furthur in the woods, Jo and Eva finally dropped Bridgette and glared at each other.

"Hear that?" said Eva, glaring back and forth at her two teammates. "We can't shoot ANYONE on our own team!"

"Well it's not MY fault, Dirt Brain was dumb enough not to duck last season!" Jo snorted. She then turned her attention to Bridgette. "You know that, right PonyFail Girl?"

Bridgette nodded uneasily.

"Right. You keep an eye on her, Muscle Man. I've got some Cows to hunt," said Jo.

"Excuse me? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUSCLE MAN? DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN TO YOU?!" Eva screeched, breathing hard and very angrily.

"You heard me," Jo smirked, not intimidated.

Eva stormed past her, looking for something to kick. Jo snorted again, staring at her. Bridgette's eyes widened as she seeked an oppurtunity to frame a teammate.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Jo and Eva are still pretty suspicious of me," said Bridgette. "I HAD to make one of them look bad! I know it's not the nicest thing to do but it's the only way to prove that I'm innocent. Besides, it'll increase my chances of NOT getting beat up . . ."_

**Back to the Island:**

When Jo and Eva weren't looking, Bridgette quickly lifted up her laser gun and shot Eva in the back.

"WHAT THE-" Eva screamed as she was shocked.

Bridgette quickly stood up. "Jo, how could you?"

Jo froze and glared at Bridgette, obviously confused and horrified. "WHAT?!"

Eva who hadn't seen who had shot her watched in horror as the lights on her light vest went out. She then whipped around and glared at Jo. "YOU BACKSTABBER! I JUST TOLD YOU THAT WE CAN'T SHOOT EACH OTHER! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"It wasn't me! It was-" Jo glanced behind her only to see that Bridgette had escaped. She then turned back to Eva who was getting ready to fight. Jo lowered her eyebrows and cracked her fingers. "BRING IT ON!"

Bridgette ran even faster, glad to be free from the clutches of her two most dangerous teammates. And now that she had framed one of her teammates. It would keep her safe from elimination . . . for now anyway.

As she ran, something caught her attention, making her skid to a halt. What was with that red shine on the nearby tree? It HAD to be one of the Bison! Bridgette pulled out her gun and grinned, slowly approaching the red light, ready to shoot.

She was so focused on shooting her target that she failed to see a stone in front of her and tripped over it, causing her to fall flat on her face. The fall made Bridgette groan, and curse herself for her usual clumsiness. Looking up however, she could see no Bison. Instead . . . there was a magnifying glass and a red sweet wrapper?

Bridgette lowered her eyebrows, and was about to pick these up when a laser blast appeared out of nowhere and struck her light vest, causing it to shock her before it powered down.

"OW!" Bridgette cried before looking around her. "Who WAS that?!"

The surfer girl looked up, just as B appeared from behind the bush, clenching his fists happily, silently admiring the fact that his trap had worked.

"Wow." Bridgette looked down at the magnifying glass and the sweet wrapper then back up at the tree in which the red light was shining. "That was a smart trick."

B just grinned proudly.

Bridgette glanced between B's trick and the silent genius before an idea came to her head.

"You know who would be REALLY impressed with this?" she grinned.

B raised his eyebrows, obviously interested.

"Dawn. She thinks you're really smart," said Bridgette honestly. "She also really appreciates you saving her life in that climbing challenge. I think she likes you a lot. You should ta-" Bridgette paused, remembering that B never talked. "You should . . . socialize with her more often."

B blushed slightly.

"You like Dawn, don't you?" Bridgette asked him.

**Confession Cam:**

_B was smiling bashfully, waggling his fingers around in a shy manner. His face was scarlet._

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_"Maybe it's not too late to try and get B and Dawn together," Bridgette smiled. "It's worth a shot. As long as none of the Anacondas catch me, I should be alright."_

**Back to the Island:**

As if on queue, Bridgette noticed Dawn walking through the woods, keeping an eye out for Anacondas.

"I better go. My teammates will be looking for me," she said quickly, running off, leaving B alone with Dawn. The silent genius blushed redder and glanced at Dawn shyly.

Dawn looked up at her teammate. "Greetings, B. Are you alright? Your aura is turning different shades of red and amber which means you're feeling quite shy at the moment."

B just smiled bashfully.

Courtney looked around her, not happy. The Anacondas were losing big time! They had already lost four members. The Bison had only lost one.

She scrunched up her eyes, searching for a Bison. Then she heard rustling coming from the bushes. Quick as a flash, Courtney whipped around and shot at the bush. Next thing, she heard yelps of pain and the sound of the light vest sparking.

And Duncan collapsed from the bush, making Courtney laugh.

"Trying to shoot a C.I.T, were you?" she smirked.

"Well DUH!" Duncan replied.

Courtney rolled her eyes before heading over to Duncan and helping him up. "I always knew you weren't my type."

"You NEVER fall for guys who are your type," said Duncan, frowning. "You fell for that dirt farmer last season."

"Oh, Scott? Yeah, I still can't believe I fell for him!" exclaimed Courtney. "He smells worse than . . ." She cringed. "Don't even get me started!"

Duncan grinned. "I wasn't gonna ask you to get started."

**Confession Cam:**

_"Things are picking up!" said Duncan enthusiastically. "She's going for the bad boy! Who'd wanna go out with a dirt farmer anyway?"_

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______"I still don't like Duncan," Courtney lied. "We are SO through! I don't like Scott either. He's so disgusting and . . . UGH!" _

**Back to the Island:**

"Found you!" Gwen cheered, aiming a shot at Trent. Trent grinned and dodged before trying to shoot his oppoment. Gwen laughed and ducked before shooting Trent's light vest, causing it to spark and electrocute Trent and make him yelp and collapse.

"Whoa! You okay?" asked Gwen, running up to him.

"I've been worse," Trent smiled, picking himself up. "Nice shot."

Gwen smiled back. "You let me win that one, didn't you?"

Trent lowered his eyebrows and grinned. "Maybe" which made Gwen chuckle pleasantly.

Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by Scott striking Gwen's light vest with his laser gun. Gwen shrieked as she too got a shock, making Scott snigger.

"HEY! NOT COOL, DUDE!" Trent shouted as Gwen clutched herself in pain. He then glanced at Gwen anxiously. "You okay?"

Gwen scrunched up her eyes but then relaxed. "I've had worse."

Meanwhile, Eva lowered her eyebrows (or unibrow) in search of more Bison. She was covered in bruises and had a black eye but she didn't care. She was the toughest member of her team. Behind her, Jo trudged behind, trying to stay strong despite her sprained arm and twisted ankle. She was even too sore for insults. Even when Eva had grabbed her light vest to replace hers.

"I always knew you were a backstabber," Eva muttered. "I saw you last season. You're DEFINETALY getting blasted tonight!"

"Yeah, of course I am," Jo muttered sarcastically. "NO I'M NOT! Of course ONE of us would go because SOMEONE got me kicked out too soon!"

She looked up and saw Brick sneaking through the woods.

"Gimme that thing!" she shouted, grabbing Eva's laser gun and shooting Brick with it. Brick screamed like a girl as he was electrocuted and Jo laughed, making Eva grit her teeth. Jo ignored her and carried on.

"Should I be worried?" Noah muttered as he saw the two girls glaring at each other.

"Yes you should!" Eva yelled at him. "Jo's a backstabber! She shot me the first chance she got."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "And WHY doesn't that surprise me?"

"It wasn't me!" Jo protested. "You can't believe everything she says, Book Squirm!"

But Noah wasn't convinced. "Wow, Jo. You really like shooting your teammates, don't you? We all saw the last season. God are you FEISTY!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jo cried, making Eva grin a grin of victory.

Noah shrugged. Suddenly he let out a girly scream as a laser struck his light vest. Eva gasped and whipped around and spotted Leshawna aiming at her.

"Yeah, baby! That's how I roll!" she hollered.

Eva growled and ducked Leshawna's shot before shooting her red light vest.

"OW! YOU BITCH!" Leshawna shrieked, recieving a shock, making Eva grin.

"And that's how **I **rule!" she smirked, storming forward.

"Right," muttered Noah, rolling his eyes.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Eva is a person with MAJOR anger and confidence issues," said Noah. "If she gets eliminated early, it WON'T be my fault! Someone would smarts would understand why. Also, if Jo wants to keep shooting stuff, she should get a scarecrow or something." _

**Back to the Island:**

"Why can't you give Ezekiel a chance? He DID seem to like you," said Zoey, getting frustrated with Anne Maria's constant begs for Vito.

"AS IF I'd go out with a freak like him! He doesn't even know what a sun tan is," said Anne Maria, adding more fake tan to her arms.

"There's something else they have in common," Zoey whispered to Mike, making him snigger.

BOOM!

"OH NO! MY POOF!" Anne Maria shrieked as the electricity from her sparking light vest ran through her veins to her poof, making her hair stick out everywhere with smoke steaming out. Zoey and Mike burst out laughing at this- that is until Scott shot Zoey's light vest too.

Zoey let out a yelp and wouldn've landed hard on the ground if Mike hadn't caught her.

"Thanks for that," she smiled.

Mike smiled back. "Any time," he replied, making Anne Maria frown.

Scott chuckled villainously. "Now who's next?"

Dakota glared around her in search of any more Anacondas. She had shot Courtney a while ago. Now there were three Anacondas left: Eva, Scott and Owen. There were also three Bison left: herself, B and Dawn.

She bent down, ready to strike . . .

. . .

And then Dakota that all-too familiar farting sound.

Next thing, the bush in front of her blew away, revealing a rather embarrassed Owen. He cringed when he saw Dakota.

"Uh . . . oh . . ."

Without a moment's hesitation, Dakota shot him with her laser gun. Owen screamed but then paused. The electricity coming from his light vest was strong but his fat was keeping him from feeling anything.

"Awesome . . ." he sighed happily.

"Ew," Dakota muttered.

BLAST!

Dakota screamed and whipped around to see Scott laughing at her. Not affected by the electricity either, she growled and tore off her deactivated light vest.

**Confession Cam:**

_"It never suited my green and pink colour scheme anyway," said Dakota, shrugging casually._

**Back to the Island:**

Dawn and B were walking through the woods in comfortable silence. They had decided to stick together in case any of the Anacondas decided to do a sneak attack and both of them felt safe with this method.

"It's a pity that both of us were eliminated unfairly last season," said Dawn. "But we both have a better chance this year. Scott's on the opposite team so he can't frame us. And he can't possibly frame the others with people like Jo and Eva anyway . . . at least I hope not."

B nodded in agreement.

"Is that why you picked me as a teammate first?" asked Dawn.

B hesitated. Then he nodded shyly.

"Well thank you. I really appreciate it," Dawn smiled. "I also appreciate you sa-"

Dawn suddenly paused, sensing a presence near them. She turned around and saw Eva aiming a shot at them. Realising that B hadn't noticed, she quickly dodged in front of him, just as Eva pulled the trigger.

Dawn let out a high-pitched yelp as her light vest shocked her, causing the moonchild to collapse, getting the attention of B. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Dawn on the ground. Furious, he immediately shot at Eva who had no time to react.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Eva roared, feeling the electricity run through her body and realising that she was out of the game.

Chris's mischievous laugh was soon heard over the loudspeaker. "OH GOD! I think I felt a SPARK there! It's now down to Scott VS B! Only ONE of you can win and ONE of you will be getting a VEEEEERY painful shock!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Of COURSE I want my team to lose," said Scott. "But shocking the crap out of Beverly is just TOO good an oppurtunity to miss!"_

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______B lowered his eyebrows and made a "Bring it on" gesture at the camera._

**Back to the Island:**

"Heeeeeere, Beverly, Beverly, Beverly!" Scott hollered, searching for the silent genius. A few metres away, he spotted B who was resting Dawn against a tree because she was too sore to move.

Scott chuckled and loaded his gun. "I wonder what'll be more satisfying . . . your reaction or your scream?"

Dawn looked up, her eyes widening. "B, look out!"

B glanced behind him and quickly jumped out of the way. He front flipped onto his feet before aiming at Scott.

"Think you can outsmart me, Beverly? You're taking on someone who's grown up in an environment like this," the dirt farmer grinned, shooting more blasts at him.

B dodged them one by one before noticing his magnifying glass from earlier. He grinned and grabbed it, just as Scott shot at him again. The silent genius held up the magnifying glass and the laser blast reflected off the lens . . . onto Scott's light vest.

"NOOOO! OW! OW! OWWWW!"

B laughed silently and stuck up his middle finger at Scott, just as his light vest went out, leaving B the last man standing.

"AND THE BISON WIN!" Chris's voice hollered. "Anacondas! You've got some voting to do! See you at the elimination ceremony!"

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"Second elimination ceremony in a row, huh?" Chris grinned at ten Anacondas. He was holding up the plate of nine marshmallows. "Hope you're hungry for marshmallows. You're gonna need them. The following people are safe . . ."

Everyone cringed, leaning forward.

"Noah . . . Courtney . . . Owen . . . Bridgette . . . Gwen . . . Cody . . . Sierra . . . Eva!" Chris announced, tossing marshmallows at the Anacondas before turning to the bottom two. "Scott and Jo, you're on edge! Scott for failing at the final hurdle and Jo for taking out her own teammate in today's challenge- AGAIN!"

"I told you! It wasn't me!" Jo protested desperately.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." He picked up the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to . . ."

That tense silence filled the air . . .

Scott was shaking . . .

Jo lowered her eyebrows, trying not to look nervous . . .

Chris glanced back and forth at them . . .

Eva grinned . . .

Jo bit her lip . . .

Scott clenched his fists nervously . . .

Chris raised the final marshmallow . . .

"SCOTT!"

Scott grinned as Chris tossed him the final marshmallow much to the horror of Jo.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!" she shrieked, standing up.

"Excuse me?" snapped Noah.

"Never mind that," said Chris. "Jo, it's time for the Blast of Shame!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"I'm gonna miss Jo," said Brick. "But at least it'll give me a chance to prove myself PROPERLY! I've been waiting for this moment for a LONG time!"_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"I wasn't in the bottom two!" said Bridgette happily. "That MUST mean my team trusts me now! Sure I feel bad for Jo but it had to be done. At least we still have Eva as a strong member. And she hasn't beat me up yet. So that must be good. Also, my plan to get B and Dawn together is working! So that's good," she beamed._

**Back to the Island:**

"Any final words?" Chris asked a very angry Jo who was reluctantly sitting in the giant cannon.

Jo scowled and glared at the camera. "I'll get you for this, Dumb Belle! In your stupid-"

_**BOOM!**_

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Jo yelled as she was blasted across the island.

"Well that was a shocker," said Chris happily. "Who will continue to shock us? Will more couples make out? And who will be next to take a blast in this baby?" he added, patting the cannon before stepping onto the middle of the dock.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**Yup! Jo got blasted and Sierra and Cody made out . . . sort of.**

**Ideas would be great. Recommendations for the next person to take the Blast of Shame would also be cool!**

**See ya! ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hide and . . . ZEKE?!**

Jo's elimination had affected some more than others if some hadn't been affected at all. In fact some campers couldn't care less. They had been affected from other things.

**Confession Cam:**

_Cody was gagging and spitting. "I've still got the *cough* taste of *retch* sugar and strawberry flavoured lip gloss in my *gag* mouth from that-" Cody's cheeks bulged before he could finish his sentence. He whipped around and started puking in the toilet. _

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____Sierra was hyperventilating in a paper bag. "I . . . MADE . . . OUT . . . WITH . . . CODY . . .!" The fangirl exhaled into the paper bag again and fainted._

**Back to the Island:**

Cody was frantically rummaging through is bagpack, almost going insane.

"Um . . . Should I be worried?" Noah looked up from his book, unamused.

"YES! YES YOU SHOULD!" Cody screeched. "SOMEBODY STOLE MY MOUTHWASH! AND I NEED IT BEFORE I PUKE AGAIN!"

"Gross," said Noah, shuddering.

Desperate at this stage, Cody grabbed Noah by the shirt. "You gotta help me, man! If Sierra kisses me again, I'll pratically loose it! YOU'RE THE SMARTEST ON OUR TEAM! WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"Sorry but I don't do romance. You're on your own," said Noah.

At that point, Sierra burst into the room, carrying Cody's mouthwash in her hand. "Hey Codykins! I-" She froze when she saw Cody clinging onto Noah's shirt and dropped Cody's mouthwash in horror.

"KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF OF MY CODYWODY!" she screamed, scooping Noah up and throwing him out of the cabin before turning back to Cody who was staring at his bottle of mouthwash that was completely empy.

"Did you-"

"YES! I drank all your mouthwash!" Sierra beamed. "Now I'll have that little bit of Cody in me forever and ever . . ."

**Confession Cam:**

_"THAT IS IT!" Cody screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE FIRST CHANCE I GET, I'M GONNA VOLUNTEER MYSELF FOR ELIMINATION!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Chris drove out in front of the two cabins in his truck. He held up an airhorn and blasted it loud, causing the campers to run out of their cabins, covering their ears, most of them complaining about the noise.

"I love doing that," Chris laughed.

"Yeah but WE don't!" snapped Courtney angrily.

"Nah, it doesn't matter what you think. Contrasts," Chris grinned holding them up for the ninteen remaining contestants to see.

"So what's our challenge?" asked Zoey.

"Glad you asked," said Chris in his usual mischievous tone. "You're probably familiar with the game Hide and Seek."

"Wait, we're doing that challenge AGAIN?!" Leshawna exclaimed, shocked. "That ain't so tough! OR humiliating!"

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "If we're doing another one of those then I'm not playing. ESPECIALLY if there are skunks involved! I got eliminated in that round."

"Wow, you lot are so OLD!" Chris groaned, lowering his eyebrows. "No, this version of 'Hide and Seek' is gonna be COMPLETELY different! Bison-" He turned to B, Dawn, Leshawna, Mike, Zoey, Brick, Anne Maria, Duncan, Trent and Dakota.

"Since you won the last challenge, you'll be hiding from the Anacondas. If the Anacondas don't find and tag ALL of you within ten minutes, you'll win the challenge! The Bison can try and reach the Immunity Post at the end of the dock. If you stay there, you can't be tagged, even if an Anaconda spots you. But Fang's not gonna make staying there easy!" the host added with a smirk.

The campers cringed and glanced over at the dock where Fang had appeared, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"That's it?" said Noah, not impressed.

Chris chuckled. "Not quite . . . I've also hidden Mystery Boxes around the island. They can either help or hinder you whether you're hiding or seeking! So I'd be careful when you approach them!"

He held up the airhorn again. "Bison, you've got one minute to find a hiding place. Anacondas, NO PEEKING! If ANY of you peek, you'll instantly be disqualified!"

The Angry Anacondas exchanged glances before reluctantly shutting their eyes tight. Chris grinned and blasted the airhorn even louder, making the Anacondas jump and the Bison run as fast as they could in search of a hiding place.

"CHRIS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Eva screeched, startled by the noise.

Chris just shrugged casually and watched as the ten Bison disappeared into the woods, trying not to laugh as some of them fought for hiding places while others panicked at the thought of not being able to find anywhere to hide.

With the seconds ticking by, B looked around him and spotted a Mystery Box nearby. It was a VEEEEERY big one. He ran over to the box and opened it. There was some sort of blaster inside with a note attatched. B lowered his eyebrows and picked up the note. It read:

_"Struggling to catch the Bison, are you? Well it's a good thing you found this! This isn't just some crappy old blaster! This blaster is loaded with needles filled with venom which will be perfect for catching your oppoments! The venom is enough to make your victim woozy enough to pass out for . . . um . . . Well I don't really know how long it'll last but as long as you catch your oppoments, that's all that matters._

_Use them wisely!_

_Also if I were you, I'd start TRYING to win! You're doing SHIT at the moment!_

_Chris."_

B grinned a mischievous grin. He stuffed the note it his pocket and picked up the blasted. He then climbed into the crate, holding the blaster in his hands. Now if an Anaconda opened the box, he'd blast them with a needle then make a run for the Immunity Post, knock out Fang with another needle and wait for the time to run out!

And his team would win again!

**Confession Cam:**

_B folded his arms and grinned proudly, nose in the air._

**Back to the Island:**

"The minute's up, Anacondas! Time to start seeking!" Chris grinned, blowing the airhorn again.

"Do you HAVE to keep doing that?" Gwen complained.

"Yup. And YOU have to start searching. Tick-tooooock," said Chris, pointing at his watch.

The Anacondas exchanged glances before racing into the woods.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Chris is SOOOOO original this year," Noah muttered sarcastically. "I mean the mountain challenge, the Laser Tag challenge . . . What happened to the HARD challenges?" He lowered his eyebrows. "Good think sports aren't my forte."_

**Back to the Island:**

Anne Maria looked around frantically for a hiding place. She didn't want to climb a tree because of her nails. If she hid is a bush, it would mess up her hair. Other then that, she couldn't think of somewhere to hide.

Looking around, she spotted a Mystery Box. Maybe there would be something useful in there? She raced over to the box and opened it. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw what was inside.

"WHAT THE-"

**Confession Cam:**

_Anne Maria was huddled up on the toilet seat, quivering with fear. "Th . . . th . . . THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"What are YOU doing here?" Anne Maria snapped angrily.

Ezekiel grinned and jumped out of the box. "I came back to win!"

"How can you win? You were eliminated like two days ago! Besides, that million dollars has my name all over it!" said Anne Maria in a cocky tone.

"I never said anything about the million dollars!" said Ezekiel. "I came to win something else!" he smirked, eyeing Anne Maria's boobs eagerly.

Anne Maria's eyes widened in horror. "OH NO! I don't think so, Zeke Freak! Classy girls do NOT go out with homeschooled idiots like you!" She pulled out a can of hairspray from her poof and started applying it to her hair, making Ezekiel gag.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and heard someone clear their throat loudly. Anne Maria froze and turned around to see Courtney glaring at her. Duncan was standing next to her because she had found him in a cave.

"Found you."

Anne Maria snorted. "Good! I wasn't playing anyway!" she snapped, glaring at Ezekiel who gave her a wink.

A little furthur in the woods, Brick was sitting on a rock, painting over himself and singing merrily. "Camoooo, camooo, camouflage! Camoooo, camoooo, camouflage! Paaaaaainting comouflage!"

"Wow. Nice song!" Owen laughed, making Brick freeze.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" he yelled, whipping around.

"I heard you singing. You were singing kinda loud." Owen put a large hand on Brick's shoulder. "Found you," he added with a chuckle.

Brick pouted. "And I was just getting into the good part of painting my camoflauge!" he whined.

"Aw, it's okay buddy!" Owen grinned, grabbing and squeezing Brick, almost breaking his back. "There's always next time!"

"Great . . ." Brick squeaked.

"Cody . . . CODY! I thought we were meant to be SEEKING?" Sierra called, looking around for her crush.

While they had been searching for the Bison, Cody had seeked the the oppurtunity to escape and now Sierra was frantically looking everywhere for him.

"Let me guess," Noah muttered. "You ran out of sugar," he said sarcastically.

"NO!" Sierra screamed. "I RAN OUT OF CODY! AND I NEED MY CODY!" She glared at her teammate. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Yeah, what DID I do to him?" Noah replied. "I ACCIDENTLY kissed him. ACCIDENTLY!"

Sierra was growling hard.

"Um . . ." Noah took a step back. "Should I be worried?"

Sierra let out a roar. next thing, she grabbed Noah, hauled him up and threw him against a tree. The impact sent Cody flying out of the tree- and Mike and Zoey quickly followed.

"CODYYYYYY!" Sierra squealed, running up him and squeezing him. "I FOUND YOU!"

"Yay," Cody moaned a little sadly.

**Confession Cam:**

_Cody was almost tearing his hair off. "IS NOWHERE SAFE?!" _

**Back to the Island:**

"FIVE BISON IN FIVE MINUTES! THE ANACONDAS STILL HAVE ANOTHER FIVE BISON TO FIND! CAN THEY FIND THE REST OF THE BISON IN THE REMAINING FIVE MINUTES?" Chris's voice laughed over the loudspeaker. "I HAVE MY DOUBTS!"

Eva snorted at this. "You won't for be doubting me when I'm finished." She looked up to see Bridgette who was also searching for Bison members. "Hey you!" she shouted, storming up to her teammate. "You find any more of 'em?"

Bridgette looked up and shook her head nervously. "N- no . . . Why?"

"I knew it. You haven't been trying, have you?" Eva growled.

**Confession Cam:**

_"How could she say that?!" Bridgette cried. "I've been trying my best for the team since Day 1!" She paused. "At least I think I have . . ."_

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______"Bridgette, if you're listening to this, I'm watching you," Eva snarled. "We've already gotten rid of one backstabber. And I'm determined to get rid of ALL the backstabbers!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"I've been trying my hardest," Bridgette said honestly. She paused, an idea coming to her head. "If there's one person you should keep an eye on, it's Scott. He's out to get rid of our best teammates."

Eva froze. "WHAT?!"

"Didn't you see Season 4?" asked Bridgette. "He was responsable for the elimination of-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bridgette spotted Dawn who was trying to hide behind a tree. Even furthur ahead, she could see a large Mystery Box waiting for them.

"DAWN! Found you!" Bridgette called happily.

Dawn froze and took a step back. She was fine with Bridgette but (like everyone else on the island) Eva was scaring her.

"COME HERE YOU!" Eva roared, immediately charging at the moonchild.

"Eva, you don't have to-" Bridgette began but was interrupted by Eva letting out a competitive screech. Dawn let out a yelp and clinged onto the tree, finding herself in a helpless position.

Eva let out another screech and went to punch Dawn but suddenly froze. Dawn looked up, wondering why Eva hadn't smashed her skull. Eva looked pretty stunned too. Next thing, she lowered her arm and pulled out a needle that had suddenly been injected in.

"It was . . . worth the shot," Eva murmured, suddenly woozy before collapsing beside Dawn's feet.

Dawn and Bridgette exchanged glances before looking at the Mystery Box where B stood up and wiped his brow, showing that he was relieved before giving Dawn a smile, holding his needle blaster with pride.

"Nice one, B!" Bridgette called.

B grinned proudly.

The sweet moment didn't last long.

Scott appeared from behind the Mystery Box. He grabbed B's blaster before he could react, stuck it into his back and pulled the trigger. B's eyes widened in horror before he became woozy and passed out too.

Scott chuckled his villainous chuckle. "Found you, Beverly."

Dawn frowned. She bent down and pulled the needle out of Eva's arm and threw it at the dirt farmer.

"OWW!" Scott yelled as the needle struck his eye. The leftover venom was enough to make him pass out too.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I am not sorry for what I did," said Dawn. "Scott had no reason whatsoever to do that to B. Does he not care that Eva's strength could have caused some serious damage?"_

**Back to the Island:**

Dakota looked around her. There were no Anacondas near the dock. Fang was ferociously guarding the Immunity Post. Dakota lowered her eyebrows confidently and made a dash for it. Fang looked up and let out a growl but Dakota knocked him out without a moment's hesitation.

Dakota grinned and was about to grab the Immunity Post when she noticed bubbles rising and bursting in the surface next to her. She frowned, wondering what it could be. Not caring about her green hair, she plunged her head in, only to see Leshawna sitting there in her swimsuit with a bamboo stick in her mouth.

**Confession Cam:**

_"The same tactic won me that challenge last time," said Leshawna. "And with that shark dude guarding the Immunity Post, I COULDN'T go near him. Besides, those Anacondas couldn't POSSIBLY go near the dock!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Dakota pulled a face and resurfaced only to see Noah staring at her, unimpressed.

"Found you."

Dakota groaned and stomped her foot in frustration, breaking away a piece of the dock as she did so. The impact knocked Leshawna on the head. Her bamboo stick snapped and she was forced to re-surface for air, impressing Noah even less.

**Confession Cam: **

_"Like I said," Noah muttered. "Soooooo original."_

**Back to the Island:**

"I SAID KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" Anne Maria screamed, trying to keep away from a flirty Ezekiel, her hairspray out ready to strike.

"Why would you want to keep away from the winner?" Ezekiel asked cockily.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Because you're not. You're not even competing anymore, Home School."

"YES I AM!" Ezekiel complained.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Anne Maria snapped.

"ATTENTION ANACONDAS!" Chris's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO FIND THE FINAL BISON! IF YOU DON'T, ONE OF YOU WILL BE GOING HOME!"

"I can do just that," Ezekiel grinned.

"Oh no!" said Anne Maria, backing away from him. "Ohhhh no! Don't you start with that 'two birds with one stone' crap again!"

Ezekiel just grinned wider. Then he pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Oh," muttered Anne Maria.

Ezekiel grinned again and aimed towards a nearby bush before shooting the arrow. As the arrow hit the bush, a loud yet masculine scream filled the entire Wawanakwa camp.

And Trent jumped out, clutching his arm where Ezekiel had hit him.

Anne Maria glared at Ezekiel who walked up to Trent and patted him on the shoulder. "Well done, me!" he bragged, making Anne Maria snort, just as everyone else (except Eva, B and Scott) ran up to see where the scream had come from, followed by Chris. He smirked as Gwen ran up to Trent to pull the arrow out.

"And the Anacondas win the challenge!" he shouted.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Anne Maria yelled. "But it was Zeke Freak who caught him! He isn't even on the Anaconda team!" she protested.

Chris lowered his eyebrows. "Yeah . . . I brought him back. The interns were complaining about how he wouldn't shut up about not getting a proper chance and that he wanted to make out with Anne Maria."

Anne Maria's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Ezekiel! You're back on Team Anaconda!" Chris shouted. "Speaking of team members- Bison, you lost the challenge so YOU have some voting to do!"

"Wait a sec . . ." Cody froze. "None of us our going home?!"

Sierra beamed and squeezed him tight. "That's right! We get to live together another day!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"WHYYYYYYYY?!" Cody was almost bawling his eyes out. Then his cheeks bulged and he started puking in the toilet again._

**Back to the Island:**

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"I have nine tasty marshmallows sitting on this plate!" said Chris. "Only nine of you will get one! If you DON'T recieve a marshmallow, you must immediately take the Blast of Shame and leave. And you can NEVER come back! And I mean it!"

He lifted up the plate. "The following people are safe: Brick . . . Leshawna . . . Trent . . . Duncan . . . Dawn . . . Mike . . . Zoey . . . and Dakota!"

Chris grinned and turned to the bottom two. "Which leaves us- Anne Maria and Beverly!"

B froze and Anne Maria looked up from filing her nails.

"The final marshmallow goes to . . ."

Again, the air was filled with that tense silence . . .

B glanced at Anne Maria nervously . . .

Anne Maria bit her lip . . .

Chris smirked at this . . .

The other Bison members leaned forward, all knowing who they wanted gone . . .

Chris raised the final marshmallow . . .

Anne Maria and B looked up nervously . . .

. . .

"B!"

B relaxed and allowed Chris to throw the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Anne Maria! Looks like you're out!" Chris smiled.

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria shrieked. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," said Mike, chewing on his marshmallow.

Anne Maria's face dropped. "How could you say something like that to me, Vito? I thought you loved me!"

"Well you should have thought twice," Mike replied, making Zoey giggle.

"Anyway!" Chris smirked. "It's time for Anne Maria to get blasted!"

A little while later, Anne Maria was sitting in the cannon, looking very annoyed and Chris was getting ready to blast her.

"Any final words?"

"WAAAAAAAAIT!"

Chris and Anne Maria groaned, only to see Ezekiel running in their direction. "We have to make out first! It makes sense that the loser makes out with the winner, eh?"

"Zeke. Go back to the Anaconda cabin," Chris ordered, lowering his eyebrows.

"BUT I WANNA MAKE OUT WITH ANNE MARIA!" Ezekiel begged.

Anne Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seeing that Vito dumped me and you won't shut up, I might as well get it done with. Come here."

Ezekiel beamed and stood in front of the cannon, preparing to kiss her. Anne Maria took in a deep breath, scrunched up her eyes and leaned in forward.

_**BOOM!**_

The blast sent Anne Maria flying off and Ezekiel fell off the dock and into the water.

"Sorry. But this is MY show! **I** decide what happens!" Chris laughed.

"NO FAIR!" Ezekiel complained.

Chris ignored him and stepped into the middle of the dock. "The Anacondas have finally made up for their losing streak but will the Bison bounce back? And who will be the next person to take the Blast of Shame?"

He grinned him usual mischievous grin. "Find out next time on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**YES! Anne Maria got blasted and Ezekiel is back on Team Anaconda! But will he stay on that team for long?**

**IDEAS FOR CHALLANGES WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE! And suggestions for who's next to take the Blast of Shame would be even better!**

**See ya! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ca Va Mal**

"I'm glad Anne Maria's gone," said Mike as he and Zoey sat outside their cabin. "She was really beginning to get on my nerves."

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Zoey smiled. "It was for the best. I feel bad for Ezekiel though. He came back for her."

They glanced over to the dock where Ezekiel was sitting in the cannon, trying to make it blast.

"Poor guy," Mike agreed. "I don't think he'll be lasting any longer."

**Confession Cam:**

_"I feel bad for Zeke," said Mike. "But I'm still happy about Anne Maria's elimination. Now Zoey and I can spend some time without getting interrupted." He paused. "That is when my alternate personalities don't take control."_

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______"I miss Anne Maria," Ezekiel moaned. "But the winner's gonna win for the girl! I can do that, eh?"_

**Back to the Island:**

"I'm gonna go get some sleep. Night Mike," Zoey smiled, kissing Mike on the cheek before making her way into the girl's Bison cabin.

"Sup, girl?" Leshawna asked her as she stepped in. "You look like you just won a medal or somethin' . . . even though we lost today's challenge!" she added with a frown.

"Mmmm," moaned Dakota, pulling the covers over her head. "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry," Zoey apologized. "I'm just happy that Mike and I can finally have some more alone time. "It was really annoying having to put up with Anne Maria. She kept on going on about how the 'classy girls' always win the guys."

"Are you saying I can't win guys?" Leshawna snapped, getting pissed.

"I'm sure Zoey meant nothing negative about you," Dawn said quickly before turning her attention to the redhead. "Well I'm glad that you and Mike are finally back together. It is really for the best. I just hope that love lasts." She shuddered slightly.

Leshawna and Zoey stared at her.

"Girl, what do you mean?" said Leshawna, obviously confused.

Dakota moaned again. "Guys . . . I need my beauty sleep!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"I don't want to scare anyone," said Dawn. "But I've been sensing a lot of negative energy from Mike's aura lately and it really concerns me. Is that evil personality Mal going to return? I shudder to think." She thought for a moment. "If I tried to tell anyone, they wouldn't believe me. The only two people who would understand are Bridgette and B. But Bridgette's on the opposite team and I don't want to get her into trouble. And if I told B . . . What if the evil one does return? I don't want B to get targeted by him."_

_She cringed. "I have to do something before it's too late."_

**Back to the Island:**

"Hi guys," Mike smiled, joining his fellow Bison members in the cabin.

"Good evening, fellow teammate," Brick grinned. "You look very cheerful tonight."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Of course he is. Anne Maria just got removed from the love triangle."

"Nice," said Trent, trying not to sound too jealous. "I'd LOVE a girlfriend like Zoey. You're really lucky, Mike."

"Try having two ex girlfriends," muttered Duncan. "That's even worse than NOT having a girlfriend!"

Trent just frowned.

"What do you think?" Brick asked, looking up at B.

B thought for a moment before shrugging, as if if he didn't know.

"WHOA! Don't think your quiet games are fooling ME!" Duncan snapped. "I've seen you hanging round with that aura chick, Dawn. You like her, don't you?"

B quickly shook his head quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"Dude," Duncan laughed. "I've had two girlfriends! I know the symptoms."

"Hey, leave him be," said Mike. "He's already afraid of talking. Don't make it worse by teasing him."

"Yeah, whatever," Duncan muttered, trying not to smirk as B blushed bright red.

"Come on guys. Let's just get some sleep," said Trent, yawning.

"Good idea, teammate," said Brick. "We'll need our rest if we're going to beat the Anacondas tomorrow."

B nodded in agreement.

"Night guys," said Mike as he and his teammates lay down and dozed off . . .

**Later That Night . . .**

"*Snooooore* . . . Cody . . . *snooooore* . . . Gorgeous . . . *snooooore* . . . Sex . . ." Sierra murmured, fast asleep along with Eva, Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen.

They were in such a deep sleep, they failed to notice someone sneaking in . . .

He picked up Eva's dumbells and chuckled. "Perfect . . ."

**The Next Morning:**

It was early in the morning and the campers had that little bit of spare time before the challenge.

Most of the campers were still asleep. That is until Eva let out a roar.

"Hey! Calm down!" Courtney snapped as her roars filled the entire camp. "What's wrong anyway?"

"SOMEBODY STOLE MY DUMBELLS!" Eva screeched. She started ripping the bedposts apart in a rage.

Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette stared accusingly at Sierra who lowered her eyebrows. "WHAT?!"

"Sierra if you took Eva's dumbells, give them back NOW!" Courtney ordered, watching at Eva threw a suitcase out the window in rage.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sierra snapped, insulted. "Just cause I'm a stalker, it means that I steal everyone's stuff! Thanks!"

The noise sent the male Anaconda members running into the cabin, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" asked Cody.

"EVERYONE THINKS I STOLE EVA'S DUMBELLS!" Sierra wailed, suddenly sobbing. "Hold me," she whimpered, jumping into Cody's arms, nearly knocking him over.

Scott raised his eyebrows then smirked his villainous smirk."Oh dear . . . I WONDER who the thief could be. I bet it was . . . Da-"

"Yeah," Bridgette interrupted, giving Scott an accusing look. "It's a REAL mystery!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"I know it was Scott!" said Bridgette. "He's trying to frame Dawn again! But HELLO! What would Dawn want with Eva's dumbells? Eva's dumbells are so heavy that Dawn mightn't even be able to lift them!" She paused. "No offence."_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"Someone on this island is up to no good," said Scott. "I'm not the one who stole Eva's dumbells. The question is: who is it?" He lowered his eyebrows. "It doesn't matter. I can still use this situation to frame one of the Bison! At the moment Beverly's too smart for me so I'll have to target Dawn," he said with a chuckle._

**Back to the Island:**

Chris stood between the cabins, grinning mischievously. He was holding a megaphone and an airhorn and pressed the airhorn into the megaphone. The sound nearly broke every window and it sent every camper sprinting outside, complaining loud.

"Bonjour, campers!" Chris grinned when he turned off the noise. For some reason, he was wearing a beret.

"Nice hat," Noah muttered, sarcastic as usual.

"Merci," said Chris, smirking.

The campers stared at him in an awkward silence. That silence was broken by Gwen.

"We did NOT come here for French class. We came here for the challenge. Can we just get it done with?"

"Oui oui," said Chris, laughing at the annoyed looks on the campers' faces. "Today's challenge, as you probably guessed is gonna be a French-themed frenzy which will test you to the limits!"

"Wow, a French themed challenge. That sounds TERRIFYING!" said Scott, unimpressed.

Chris just laughed at this. "Yes . . . IT WILL BE TERRIFYING!" He then looked up and shouted "Chef, bring it in!"

At that moment, a helicopter arrived with a long metal claw attatched to it. The claw was holding a VERY tall and somewhat narrow crate. Chef Hatchet, who was driving the helicopter pressed a button which made the claw drope the crate. It fell open, revealing a tower that was about ten storeys high.

"This is what I like to call the I Fail Tower!" said Chris. "Two campers, one from each team will go head to head in a different French-themed challenge! Whoever completes their challenge first wins a point for their team! First to 5 points wins! So, let me check the first challenge!"

Chris pulled out a chart and chuckled mischievously. "First up!" He chuckled again. "Trent! Eva! It's Mime Time!"

Eva frowned and Trent froze. "Did you just say . . . m- MIME?!"

"Yup, you heard me," Chris grinned.

"B- but . . . I HATE MIMES!"

Chris laughed. "Exactly! That's the whole point of the challenge!" He glanced at the first floor of the tower. "When you two go inside, you'll find two French mime artists waiting for you. You will have to make your way past them then try to find out what they are saying. The person who gets the closest wins their team a point. If you guess the same thing, the first person to get past their mime artists would win."

Eva snorted. "Should be easy," she said, glaring at Trent who's hands were shaking.

"Oh God . . . AHHHHH!"

"Dude, what's your problem with mimes anyway?" Duncan laughed. "They can't even hurt you!"

"Just like Celine Dion," Courtney smirked under her breath.

Trent cringed. "But they don't even SAY anything! They just stare at you like-"

Dawn cleared her throat loudly. Trent glanced at her to see that she was eyeing B who was glaring at him in disapproval.

"Hey, it's okay if you can't do it," Gwen smiled. Then she noticed that her teammates were staring at her. "Because then OUR team will win the point!" she added quickly.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Even Chris knows that that was just WRONG!" said Gwen. "I feel bad for Trent and all but I feel worse knowing that I can't support him seeing that we're on opposite teams. It's almost as if he's trying to stop people getting together."_

___________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___________Trent sighed. "I HAD to do it. For my team. And I need to show Gwen that I can face my fears. I've faced a mime artist once before in Season 1. How bad can this challenge be?"_

___________He shuddered._

**Back to the Island:**

Trent and Eva were standing on the first floor with two mimes that were acting like they were stuck in a box. Trent gulped and Eva cracked her fingers. Outside, the other campers glanced at them through a large window.

"And your challenge starts . . . NOW!" Chris shouted, pressing an airhorn.

Eva immediately sprung into action while Trent just stood there as his mime approached him.

"Trent- DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" Duncan ordered.

Trent fainted.

Mike did a facepalm. "This isn't working!" Then he let out a gasp and shifted into his old man face.

"Darn kids, always afraid of nothing!" Chester complained. "Back in my days, we had sense because there was nothing to be afraid of unless if it was REALLY dangerous! Somebody knock some sense into that kid!" he shouted.

"Chester's right!" Zoey agreed. "It's just a mime! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

Trent let a moan and got to his feet just as Eva was trying but failing to pass her mime artist who kept on stepping in her way as she tried to step around him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screeched, losing her temper already.

"Eva! Calm down and just calmly tell him to GO AWAY!" Courtney shouted. "Your anger is getting you nowhere!"

Eva ignored her and punched the mime artist hard in the face. He fell to the ground and pulled a face, wiping his eyes as if he were crying. Eva snorted and made her way over to a desk with two chalkboards. As she picked up one of them, the mime immediately jumped to his feet and started doing some sort of mime routine.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Eva yelled, not understanding what he was doing.

As Trent approached the mime, he gulped again and murmured "Can you move?"

The mime put a hand to his ear.

"I asked you can you move?" asked Trent, trying to step out of the way but the mime just stepped in front of him, making Trent shudder. "MOVE!"

The mime shrugged in confusion.

"They only speak French! So they can't understand you!" Chris laughed.

"Oh, you're telling this to me NOW?" Trent yelled, getting frustrated.

"Trent!" Dawn called, glancing at B who was making a "Move to the side" motion with his hands. "B wants you to use sign language to tell the mime to get out of your way!"

"Really?" Trent stared at the mime, slightly embarrassed, then made the same motion that B was making with his hands. The mime paused, taking this in.

"WILL YOU FREAKING MOVE?!" Trent yelled, still making the motion with his hands.

The mime thought for a moment, glancing at Trent's hands. Then he nodded and moved to the side.

"Well MERCY!" Trent shouted, sprinting past him and picking up his chalkboard. Like Eva's mime, this one also started doing the same routine. Eva still hadn't figured out what her mime was trying to tell her and was getting VEEEEEERY agitated.

"TALK TO ME!"

Although he was still scared of the mime, Trent stared at him as he put a hand to his forehead and started looking around the room.

"Um . . . something far away . . . look around?" Trent wrote it down, and the mime started doing a different routine much to the dismay of Eva who's mime was treading around him very carefully.

"Yes," Trent grinned as his mime started running his finger across his neck. "Death?" The mime kept going and began looking around him, looking very fearful. "Danger!"

The mime nodded and quickly ran up to Trent who backed away. Eva watched on in horror and quickly wrote something down and the mime also ran up to her and put an arm around her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Eva snapped, slapping his hand as Trent's mime leaned up close to him.

"Stop! Don't get too close!" Trent cried. Then he paused. "That's it! I'VE GOT THE MESSAGE!" He wrote down his message and called out "Look around! Danger is close!"

"Are you happy with that message?" Chris asked him.

"YES!" Trent shouted.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I just had to translate mime!" said Trent. "How do you THINK I feel?!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Eva! What have you got?" asked Chris.

Eva scowled. "I've got a dumb makeup wearing freak who won't leave me alone!" She threw her chalkboard at the mime. It hit off the mime and smashed to the ground.

"I see . . ." Chris smirked. "Bison win the first point!" he announced making the Bison members cheer and Trent smile bashfully but proudly.

"I told you whippersnappers there was nothing to be afraid of," said Chester.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I'm gonna have to thank Chris," said Trent. "Those mime's aren't as bad as they seem. I wonder what they meant by 'Danger is Close?'" He shrugged. "Mimes are confusing. They never say anything, just do all these creepy actions!" He then froze, realising his mistake. "Um . . . Is B gonna see this?"_

___________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___________B folded his arms, looking VERY pissed._

_______________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________________"I'm proud of Trent," Gwen smiled. "I'm p______________________retty sure that challenge wasn't easy for him. Sure it cost out team the point but there are still more challenges to go, right?"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Brick! Owen! You're up!" said Chris. "Your challenge . . ." He chuckled. "I bet Staci didn't know that the sewing machine was invented by a French person! You'll have to design a shirt for two of our interns to be judfed! A VERY special someone will be judging them. And believe me, she is VERY hard to please! So I'd TRY to make a good shirt!"

"You can't do this to me!" Brick protested. "I STINK at fashion design!"

Owen farted. "Yeah, I think he's right. I stink too!"

"Ew!" Dakota cringed, rolling her eyes.

Chris laughed. "That's why I'm making you do this! Take your positions on the second floor for your challenge!"

A little while later, Brick and Owen were standing on the second floor of the I Fail Tower with Chris. There were two desks with sewing machines, scissors, markers and plain white shirts on them and there were pieces of fabric all over the room.

"You can use ANYTHING from the pile!" explained Chris. "You've got five minutes to create the best shirt you can before you present it to our judge! Three . . . two . . . ONE!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Lindsay judged the fashion show last time," said Brick. "She SHOULD be back again this time! And hopefully she might be dumb enough to give me the point. No offence, Lindsay."_

_____________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________"I wonder what Lindsay will think of my shirt," said Owen. "I hope it doesn't stink."_

_____________He farted._

_____________"Okay," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Maybe it might stink a little."_

**Back to the Island:**

Brick picked up as many pieces of fabric he could find and sat down at his sewing machine, without a clue what to do while Owen picked up fabrics with different shades of red, orange and green.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I know EXACTLY what I want to do," grinned Owen. "Maybe Lindsay will like that."_

**Back to the Island:**

Owen quickly squeezed his fat fingers into the scissors and started cutting away the pieces of fabric while Brick watched on in horror. He glanced at his different coloured fabric and started cutting away polka dots with his scissors.

"You've got three more minutes! Use them wisely! Our judge will be here soon!" Chris shouted.

Brick let out a scream and, panicking, quickly placed the polka dots on random places and immediately began to sew them on with the sewing machine as Owen arranged his pieces of fabric into the shapes he wanted before stomping on the foot pedal. The sewing machine immediately started whirring away like crazy.

"NOOOO!" Owen cried as the needle sewed threw his design. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED IT TO LOOK LIKE!"

Brick looked up, wondering what was bothering Owen, forgetting that his machine was still sewing away . . .

And the needle went right through his finger.

"YEOOOOOOW!" Brick screeched as the neddle went through his finger and the shirt with the threat. As the needle went out again, Brick quickly pulled away, leaving his shirt attatched to his finger. Trying not to cry, he yanked hard. "Get out! Get out!"

"And your time's up!" Chris shouted. "Owen! Brick! Bring your shirts down to our interns and prepare for judgement!"

Brick and Owen exchanged horrified glances, neither happy with their shirts. Reluctantly, they ran down and joined the others. Brick's shirt was still stuck to his finger and Chris was staring at him in disapproval.

"How exactly is the intern going to wear THAT?" he muttered as Owen handed his shirt to the chubby intern with glasses.

"Um . . . I'll hold it up for Lindsay to see!" said Brick, blushing scarlet.

Chris lowered her eyebrows. "Lindsay?"

"Yeah," said Brick. Then he froze. "Wait . . . She IS judging this, right?"

"WRONG!" Chris laughed. "Following the last DISASTEROUS fashion show in Season 4, I'm not letting Lindsay judge ANY more fashion shows here! We've got someone even BETTER!"

The campers glanced at him, either anxious or confused.

"Is it Anne Maria?" asked Zoey nervously.

"Heather?" asked Leshawna.

"IZZY?!"

Everyone stared at Owen.

Chris laughed even harder. "No, no and NEVER! It's-" He waited for a moment before shouting out "BLAINLEY!"

The campers froze. Some of them yelled "OH NO!"

At that point, Blainley appeared around the I Fail Tower looking VERY unamused. "Let's just get this done with. What do I have to judge anyway?" she asked rudely.

"Um . . . The shirts," said Chris.

Blainley scoffed before glancing at Owen's shirt. Owen smiled bashfully as Blainley glared at him.

"What is THAT?!"

Owen laughed. "It's Izzy! Isn't that obvious?"

Blainley raised her eyebrows then lowered her eyebrows, staring at the random patches of orange, green and peach all pieced together with a line of thread going through it with a smiley face drawn on what was meant to be "Izzy's" face.

"I pressed too hard on the foot pedal," Owen admitted.

"I can see that," muttered Blainley, not impressed. She then turned her attention to Brick and saw that he was still trying to remove the shirt that was still sewn to his finger and snorted at this. Brick blushed again and held up the shirt for Blainley to see the polka dots.

"Polka dots? Seriously?" she exclaimed, even less impressed.

"Yeah, I know right? Stripes are WAY cuter!" Dakota agreed.

"HELLO! Trying to judge some rags here!" Blainley snapped. Then she sighed. "I'm going have to pick one of these lame shirts, am I?"

"Afraid so," said Chris nodded.

Blainley frowned, rolling her eyes. She thought for a while. Everyone glanced at her anxiously as she tried to come up with a decision.

"This one," she muttered eventually, pointing at Owen's shirt.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Owen whooped as he and the other Anacondas cheered.

"But only because you were smart enough NOT to sew the shirt to your own finger!" said Blainley, glaring at Brick. "Can I go now?"

Chris nodded. "Yes you can!" he grinned as Chef Hatchet picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder, carrying her away.

"HEY!" Blainley yelled angrily. "YOU CAN'T CARRY ME AWAY LIKE I'M NOTHING! I'M FAMOUS!"

"She is?" muttered Noah.

Chris just laughed and ignored Blainley's screams. "Laughs aside, it's time for the next challenge! Scott! Dawn! I hope your HUNGRY!"

"I AM!" Owen shouted but everyone ignored him.

**Confession Cam:**

_Dawn cringed. "I sense negative energy from Chris. He's not going to make us eat snails . . . is he?"_

_____________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________Scott chuckled. "What a wimp! I grew up on a dirt farm! I can chomp on anything when I get the munchies! This is gonna be a piece of cake!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Scott and Dawn were sitting in front of a large table on the third floor of the I Fail Tower while Chef got the food ready.

Scott sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Dawn sniffed too and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh! It's vile!" she cried, quickly placing her hand over her nose, making Scott smirk.

"Smells even better than home," he grinned.

As Dawn pinched her nose at tight as she could, Chef approached them, carrying a plate with two large wedges of VERY smelly cheese. Dawn cringed, making Scott's smirk grow wider.

"You'll know that the French are famous for their cheese," said Chris. "First person to eat their entire wedge wins the first point. Oh and by the way . . ." Chris paused, trying not to snort. "That cheese is about a year old, maybe older . . . so it might not taste the best."

He held up an airhorn. "Bon appetit! Aller!" he shouted, pressing the airhorn.

Scott immediately tucked in while Dawn, disgusted, picked off a tiny piece and took a tiny nibble. Her eyes widened in horror as the taste struck her. She looked as if she was going to throw up.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Chris grinned. "If you puke, you immediately lose the round! It doesn't matter whether you were in the lead or not!"

"Yeah, yeah," Scott muttered through a mouthful of cheese, watching as Dawn bravely broke away more cheese and started chewing on it, though it was obvious that Scott was way out in front.

"Chris," he said. "If you're gonna make me do this again, you might as well give me something HARDER!"

Chris just laughed. Scott stared at him in confusion, throwing another handful of cheese into his mouth. It was the last piece.

Then he struck a really moudly part.

"Yum!" he grinned, swallowing it down whole.

"And Scott wins the first out of three courses!" Chris announced, glancing at Dawn who was still trying to keep down that tiny piece of cheese. Then he paused as Scott grabbed his stomach. "Or not . . ." he said, backing away slowly.

Scott scrunched up his eyes. "I think I'm getting lead gut again!" he moaned.

"SCOTT!" Courtney screamed from outside the I Fail Tower. "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE THIS CHALLENGE JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT LEAD GUT! I MEAN IT!"

Scott perked up immediately. "Okay then, bring on the next course!" he grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Chris beamed. "Chef, bring them in!"

Chef Hatchet nodded and carried in a tray with two plates. Scott and Dawn leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse of what was on them.

"Who likes ESCARGOTS?" asked Chris.

Dawn froze. "Did you just say . . .?"

"Yup! Escargots! AKA, SNAILS!"

Dawn stared on in horror as Chef Hatchet placed the tray on the table. She got even more horrified when she realized that the snails were alive.

"Dawn, I would highly advise you not to puke," Chris warned her. "Cause if you do, it'll cost your team the point. And then they'll probably hate you."

The moonchild thought for a moment, watching at the snails slithered around on the plate.

And before anyone could stop her, she threw up on Chris's shirt. The snails took fright and ducked into their shells.

"Dawn! You are one sick chick!" said Chris, glaring down at his shirt. "I won't even bother finishing the challenge! Anacondas win the point! Also-" He quickly handed Dawn a bucket. "Just in case."

**Confession Cam:**

_Dawn went to say something but threw up into the bucket. She then sighed, looking miserable and very ashamed._

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_Scott laughed. "Too easy! Wimp."_

**Back to the Island:**

"Bison! You've got some catching up to do! It's 3 points to 1!" Chris warned. "ANYWAY! Bev! Noah! You're up!" He leaned in forward. "This may be the I Fail Tower. But that doesn't mean I don't want to see the ACTUAL Eifel Tower!"

"Well go and visit it then!" said Noah, sarcastic as usual.

Eva lowered her eyebrows and punched him in the stomach.

"Fine. I'll do it," muttered Noah, rolling his eyes.

**Some Time Later . . .**

B and Noah were standing on the fourth floor of the I Fail Tower. They were surrounded by Mystery Boxes and there were two platforms, a red one for B and a yellow one for Noah.

"These Mystery Boxes were so good, I couldn't let them go to waste after the Hide and Seek challenge," said Chris. "There are seven pieces needed to construct your model. They're all hidden somewhere in the Mystery Boxes. Beverly will be looking for the red pieces and Noah will be looking for yellow. And the ones that DON'T contain pieces . . . Either they'll be empty or there'll be a few . . ." Chris sniggered. "Surprises."

B and Noah exchanged nervous glances before Chris pressed an airhorn. "ALLER, ALLER!"

The two oppoments immediately sprung into action, searching around for their pieces, glancing at each other to see who was opening which box.

It wasn't long until B found his first piece and threw it onto his platform. Noah quickly found one after that and carried it over, struggling under the weight.

"And borh contestants have one piece each! Six more to go! It's neck-a-neck!" Chris shouted.

B gave Noah a death glare and rushed to another Mystery Box and opened it. His face dropped when he saw three rats sitting there. They looked up and glared at B before lashing out and attacking his face. B scrunched up his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying not to scream and knocked open another Mystery Box.

It was another one of his pieces.

But those rats would not leave him alone. B quickly picked the rats up one by one and threw them at Noah. Noah screamed and fell over at the rats began to attack him. He knocked into a Mystery Box and it opened up, revealing a yellow piece of his Eifel Tower model. The rats stopped attacking Noah, twitched their whiskers and quickly scampered over to the piece and nibbling at it. Noah lowered his eyebrows at this, knowing what they were thinking.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Since when does a piece of a model for the Eifel Tower look like CHEESE?!" Noah asked._

**Back to the Island:**

B tossed his second piece of his model over to the platform and peeped inside another Mystery Box. Next thing, a gush of water appeared, spraying his face. The water was VERY strong. As B grabbed the lid of the box and tried to shut it, Noah ran over to another Mystery Box and opened it, revealing the third yellow piece. He quickly picked it up, trying not to get dragged down by the weight and carried it over to his platform.

"And that's 3-2 to the Anacondas!"

B frowned and with all his strength, shut the Mystery Box tight before opening another one and searching around for more. Like Chris had said, some of them were empty.

"I thought sports weren't your forte," Chris chuckled as Noah found yet another one of his pieces. However, the pieces were quite heavy and Noah was struggling to carry them across.

"They're not!" Noah wheezed, getting tired from running and lifting.

Panicking, B quickly started picking up several Mystery Boxes and carrying them over to his platform. He had a new plan: grab as many Mystery Boxes as possible and carry them over. Also carry the heavier Mystery Boxes- some of them weighed nothing and they were all the same shape. The weightless ones obviously contained nothing.

"Isn't that cheating?" Noah asked, watching B as he gathered more Mystery Boxes.

"I don't see it in the contrasts," said Chris, smirking a little.

Noah looked up as B began opening his many boxes. If there was a booby trap there, he immediately shut the box tight and moved it out of the way. He then continued opening the Mystery Boxes pulling out three more pieces of his model. Now he had six out of seven pieces and was beginning to place them together.

Getting frustrated, Noah raced over to another Mystery Box and opened it. Luckily, it was another piece. Noah looked up as B examined his pieces, seeing which piece would fit where. Gasping for breath, he carried it over and placed it on his platform. He then looked over and saw that one of B's Mystery's Boxes contained one of HIS pieces- B must've pushed it to the side, hoping Noah would ignore it and it probably tipped over.

Noah laughed cockily and ran over to the Mystery Box, careful not to let B spot him. B was busy anyway, piecing his model together. Noah grinned and carried his piece over. This was his sixth piece now and like B, he began to quickly build his model.

"Both oppoments are building their models super fast!" Chris shouted in excitement. "Noah's catching up on Bev! It's gonna be an exciting race to the finish!"

B quickly pieced the six parts together then began looking in more Mystery Boxes for the seventh. Noah was close behind, and was placing the sixth piece on his model.

As B searched for the final piece, he failed to notice a raccoon climbing out of one of the Mystery Boxes that surrounded his model. The raccoon climbed up to the top of his model and took off one of the pieces! It then jumped off and climbed back into it's Mystery Box, taking the piece with it, just as B was returning with his final piece.

Meanwhile, Noah had found his final piece and was heading over to his model, though he was now VERY tired. B was freaking out and now searching for his missing piece, not sure whether he had miscounted or whether someone had stolen it.

"I . . . *gasp* . . . don't . . . *wheeze* . . . I'll be visiting . . . *cough, cough* Paris . . . *gasp* anytime soon!" Noah wheezed, collapsing to his feet as B opened all the Mystery Boxes around him, more confused and panicked than ever.

Noah let out a gasp. Then he heaved himself onto his feet and hauled up the final piece.

And he placed it on his model, completing his take on the Eifel Tower.

"And the Anacondas win ANOTHER point!" Chris shouted, as Noah collapsed to the ground. He smirked at B who looked VERY disappointed in himself. Behind him, the raccoon peeped from it's Mystery Box and let out a little raccoon snigger.

**Confession Cam:**

_B shrugged and pulled a face as if to say "I don't know what happened!" Then he did a facepalm to show how annoyed he was with himself._

_______________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______________Noah was stretched out across the bench, clutching his stomach, gasping and wheezing. "Never . . . *cough* . . . NEVER AGAIN!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Bison! You're gonna have to win the next challenge to stay in the game!" said Chris sternly. "Cody! Duncan! It's time for 'Pain In The Balls!'"

Cody and Duncan cringed.

"Pain in the WHAT?!" they both cried, clutching their crotches.

"Uh-uh! No way! NO WAY!" Sierra screeched. She then grabbed Cody and squeezed his head as tight as she could. "YOU'RE GONNA HURT MY CODYWODY, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Sierra, I wasn't talking about the 'balls', you thought I was talking about!" said Chris. "In fact, this challenge is anything BUT painful! Maybe."

"I still can't let you go in there, Cody," said Sierra, making Cody groan. "WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT DELINQUENT MIGHT DO TO YOU?!" she cried as Duncan cracked his fingers.

**Confession Cam:**

_"It's for the best," said Sierra. "IF MY CODYBEAR GETS HURT THEN IT'LL BE ALL MY FAULT FOR LETTING HIM GET HURT! AND THEN HE'LL HATE ME!"_

_______________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______________"I CAN'T STAND SIERRA!" Cody screeched. "And I can't take this anymore! She's keeping me from performing my best in the challenges! I just HAVE to get away from her!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Courtney snorted. "I'll take his place. SOMEONE'S going HAVE to take on Duncan in this challenge!"

"Fine," muttered Chris. "Make your way to the sixth floor of the I Fail Tower for your challenge."

Courtney and Duncan exchanged death glares.

"Bring it on," Courtney snarled.

"Sure thing, princess," Duncan smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" snapped Courtney, making Duncan laughed.

A little while later, Courtney and Duncan found themselves standing in a giant rectangular ball pit filled with red, white and blue balls.

"Somewhere inside that ball pit is a piece of bread," said Chris. "Because the French people like their bread! You'll have to dive in there and search around for it! And of course, a challenge wouldn't be a challenge without some booby traps! So be alert!" he warned them. "That's why it's called Pain in the Balls!" the host added with a laugh.

Courtney and Duncan exchanged competitive glances again. As soon as Chris pressed an airhorn, they immediately dove into the ball pit and started searching. Out of the corner of her eye, Courtney noticed Chris making a run for it.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna stay here and watch?!" she yelled.

"No," said Chris. "THERE ARE SOME BOMBS IN THERE!"

"WHAT?!"

Courtney's eyes widened in horror. Then she glanced at Duncan who was looking deep into the ball pit. Frowning to herself, she dove down and continued searching.

As Chris stepped outside the I Fail Tower, Ezekiel jumped up to him.

"So what's MY challenge gonna be, eh?" he asked.

Chris froze, remembering the odd number. "Oh yeah . . . You don't have one."

Ezekiel stared at him. "Huh?"

"You know," Chris said in a slightly hesitant tone. "You did REALLY well in the last challenge. You won your team Invincibility! So I was thinking . . . you should take a break from the challenge."

Ezekiel looked pretty insulted. "BUT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" he cried.

"Well that's too bad. We already organized the other challenges," said Chris.

Zeke let out a frustrated groan and kicked the I Fail Tower as hard as he could.

"HEY! Take it easy on that! We had little time to contruct it properly!" Chris shouted.

Ezekiel ignored him and continued kicking the I Fail Tower. Next thing, it began to wobble uneasily. Chris stared at it and began to back away. "Uh oh . . ."

Zeke gave the I Fail Tower one last frustrated kick.

The I Fail Tower really bagan to wobble . . .

The other campers took fright and made a run for it.

And the I Fail Tower collapsed. The windows broke and Courtney and Duncan were sent flying out with numerous balls. A bomb went off in Duncan's face and one of the balls opened, spilling green jelly all over Courtney.

"AHHHHHH! GREEN JELLY! GET IT OFF ME!" she screamed.

"Forget that!" Chris yelled, staring in horror at the destroyed tower. "My tower! It's ruined!" He turned to face the campers, absolutely fuming. "Even though the Anacondas were in the lead earlier on, they can now face the elimination ceremony! Because ONE of their teammates got a little too enthusiastic!" he shouted, glaring at Ezekiel.

"Perfect . . ."

Zoey paused. "Mike, was that you?"

GASP!

"Sorry, what was that?" Mike asked, looking at his girlfriend innocently.

Zoey lowered her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Anacondas! Get voting! I'll see you later," Chris muttered.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Well that's a relief!" said Leshawna, wiping her brow. "I wonder what OTHER challenges Chris had in mind." She shuddered at the thought. "He'd probably make ME sing Les Miserables! DREAM ON, BABY!"_

_____________________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________________________"The negative energy coming from Mike is getting worse!" said Dawn in a worried tone. "I dread to think what could possibly-"_

_____________________________Her cheeks bulged and she quickly puked into her bucket._

___________________________________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___________________________________________"Why is Chris picking on me?" asked Ezekiel, looking very confused and insulted. "It makes sense that the winner wins all the challenges, eh? I should've done SOMETHING for my team, eh?"_

**Back to the Island:**

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"Anacondas . . . It was all going so well. I don't know WHAT HAPPENED!" Chris scowled, shaking his head in disapproval. "Anyway! It's time for the results!"

He held up the plate with the ten marshmallows. "The following people are safe . . ."

The ten Angry Anaconda members leaned forward in their seats.

"Scott . . . Bridgette . . . Gwen . . . Courtney . . . Sierra . . . Cody . . . Owen . . . Noah!"

The safe Anacondas grinned as Chris tossed them over their marshmallows. He then turned to the bottom two: Eva and Ezekiel.

"Contestants . . . This IS the final marshmallow!"

He lowered his eyebrows as Eva and Ezekiel tensed up, staring at the marshmallow nervously.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to . . ."

Chris waited, enjoying the tense atmosphere . . .

Eva glared at Ezekiel . . .

Ezekiel glared back . . .

They both stared at the marshmallow . . .

Chris picked up the final marshmallow . . .

Ezekiel was biting his nails . . .

"JUST GIVE ME MY MARSHMALLOW ALREADY!" Eva screeched.

"Okay then! You're safe!" said Chris, tossing the marshmallow over to her. He then turned to Ezekiel. "You're gone, pal. FOR GOOD THIS TIME! And I can't say I'm surprised."

Ezekiel stood up and stared at his teammates. "Well that's REAL NICE, team! Voting out your best member! AGAIN!"

"Best?" muttered Noah, making most of his team grin.

"Zeke! Hope you're ready for another ride on the Blast of Shame!" said Chris.

A little while later, Ezekiel was sitting in in the giant cannon for the second time that season.

"What are your FINAL final words?" asked Chris, getting ready to blast him.

Ezekiel just sighed.

"WAIT! DON'T BLAST IT YET!"

Chris looked up. Before to react, Cody had jumped into the cannon with Ezekiel. "Blast me too!"

"But . . . You weren't voted out," said Chris, staring at him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Cody wailed desperately. "I quit! I can't take any more of Sierra's clutches!"

"You sure of that?" grinned Chris. "It'll cost you the million dollers! And what if Sierra's eliminated next? You won't be able to come back. EVER!"

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

"You sure of that?"

"JUST BLAST IT ALREADY!" Cody begged.

"Okay then!" said Chris.

_**BOOM!**_

Cody and Ezekiel screamed as they were blasted across the island and over to the Playas Des Losers.

"Bon voyage!" Chris laughed. "Who will be next to take a ride in this baby? Find out next time on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**Later That Night . . .**

In the female Bison cabin, Zoey failed to notice a figure watching over her as she slept.

"Just you wait till what I have in store for you," he chuckled.

And then he left . . .

**MWA HA HA HA! Yes, that's who you think it was! And believe me, he's gonna make life hard for the others!**

**As usual, suggestions for challenges and the next person to take the Blast of Shame are more than welcome! I will also try to make the chapter less long!**

**See ya! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Campers**

"I'm not gonna bother to ask," said Noah as he and Bridgette watched Sierra sobbing next to the giant cannon. She had been crying there all night and had been there when Noah and Bridgette had arrived to check on her that morning.

"I'm not even try to feel surprised that Cody quit. You were taking things WAY too far!" said Noah.

"I thought I wasn't taking things far enough!" Sierra wailed.

"Oh." Noah stared at her.

"Come on, Sierra. Cody would be proud if you kept going for him," Bridgette said encouragingly. "Well maybe he wouldn't be the happiest . . . But we'd be proud."

Sierra only sobbed harder.

"I give up," muttered Noah.

Bridgette sighed. "Me too. And I thought trying to comfort Sadie after Katie's elimination in Season 1 was bad," she said as she and Noah made their way to their cabins where Gwen was writing in her diary. She shut it quickly when Bridgette arrived.

"It was a long night," said Bridgette, sighing again. "Sierra's been crying non stop since she found out that Cody quit."

"Nearly eight hours and she still hasn't shut up?" said Gwen, holding tight onto her diary.

Bridgette shook her head sadly then noticed how protective Gwen was holding her journal. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna read it."

"Good," replied Gwen. "If ANYONE gets their hands on my diary AGAIN-" She lowered her eyebrows.

"You shouldn't have to worry," Bridgette smiled. "Heather's not back this year. The only person I can think of is Scott and I don't think he'd be interested in what you'd have to say. Speaking of which-"

Bridgette checked around to see that no one was listening then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I wouldn't trust him if I were you. I think he's out to get rid of our best members. He already stole Eva's dumbells."

"How do you know that it was him?" asked Gwen.

"Didn't you see Season 4?"

Gwen frowned. "No . . . Especially after being burried alive AGAIN! And believe me, being stuck with that guy was no better."

Bridgette opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the cabin door of the female Bison members burst open and Dakota stormed out.

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled, stomping up to Gwen. "Take it back NOW!"

"Okay then, I will!" Gwen snapped but by the tone of her voice, she obviously didn't mean it. Dakota didn't know this though.

"Why are you so ticked off anyway?" asked Bridgette. "You've been acting really aggressive since Day 1. And I saw you in Season 4. You're not usually that . . . mean."

Dakota's face dropped. "Sorry. The green hair, no paparazzi . . . No Sam. It's really bugging me." She looked down at her feet miserably then looked back up, scowling. "Speaking of which- SOMEONE stole my mobile phone AND my backup phone! And I've never let them out of my sight! I NEED THEM TO TEXT SAM TO LET HIM KNOW HOW I'M GETTING ON!"

At that point, Scott happened to be passing by and had just heard Dakota's complaints. He immediately stepped up next to Dakota when he heard the word "stole".

"What was stolen?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Her precious phones," muttered Gwen.

"It couldn't possibly be Dawn," Bridgette said quickly, eyeing Scott which made him frown. "Phones are REEEEEALLY bad for the environment! So I bet it wasn't her."

Scott lowered his eyebrows.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Everytime I try to frame Dawn, Bridgette gets all defensive," said Scott. "What's going on between those two anyway? THEY'RE ON THE OPPOSITE TEAMS! Either they're plotting something against me or someone else is behind all this."_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"Scott thinks he's so smart," said Bridgette. "But so far the items he's been stealing to frame Dawn are ridiculous! The dumbells and the mobile phones? Seriously?!" She lowered her eyebrows. "I'm going have to keep a close eye on Scott."_

_________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________________"The Anacondas have been really affected lately," said Mike. "Sierra's been devestated since Cody quit. And now Scott and Bridgette are acting really suspicious. Especially Bridgette. She's acting like she's a Bison, not an Anaconda. I wonder why."_

_________________GASP!_

_________________"Oh yes . . ." Mal rubbed his hands together. "I WONDER why that could be," he chuckled._

_________________GASP!_

_________________"S- so, what was I talking about?" asked Mike, obviously confused._

_________________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________________________"Mike's been acting really weird," said Zoey. "I think Mal might be back. But if Mal's back, why are Mike's alernate personalities still showing up?" She thought for a moment. "I'm going have to keep a close eye on him."_

**Back to the Island:**

"CAMPERS! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SOME ACTION!" Chris's voice boomed over that loudspeaker. "BECAUSE BELIEVE ME, THERE'S GONNA BE A LOT OF ACTION IN THIS CHALLENGE! MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO THE FOREST TO FIND OUT!"

A little while later, the seventeen remaining contestants were walking through the forest in search of this challenge. Sierra's hysterical sobbing was either the loudest or the only sound that could be heard out of them.

Zoey picked up her walking pace, trying to stay next to Mike. Mike noticed this and gave her a look.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Zoey. "I'm just making the most of our time together," she said with a warm smile.

Mike did not look convinced. So Zoey put a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled warmer. "Hey, it's okay."

Her boyfriend just smiled back though he could tell that Zoey knew there was something wrong. Nevertheless, he placed his hand on Zoey's and kissed her on the cheek.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Courtney groaned impatiently.

"Someone missed out on their cappuccino," smirked Duncan.

Courtney frowned. "And someone OBVIOUSLY had too much cappuccino!" she snapped, making Duncan grin. Courtney rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"Speaking of which . . . I wonder where IS the challenge," said Gwen. "We're nearly at the end of the forest. Chris said on the loudspeaker that the challenge took place here. Unless if he wanted us to get mauled by bears or something."

"I highly doubt that even Chris would be able to convince some bears to attack us in the middle of the woods," said Noah.

"Besides if there WERE some bears here, they wouldn't hurt you," said Trent, stepping up to Gwen.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?" she grinned.

Trent said nothing but blushed slightly, making Gwen smirk a little. Then she stopped walking. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. The challenge HAS to be around here somewhere. I'm staying here"

"I'll stay with you," Trent smiled, standing next to her which made Gwen smile.

"If you're staying then I'm staying too!" said Duncan and he stopped walking too.

"I second THAT!" said Courtney, glaring at him, almost on top of him.

Sierra collapsed by their feet, still sobbing. "That's exactly what my Codykins would do! I MISS HIM SO MUCH!"

"I can see that," Noah muttered, staring at her as Bridgette bent down next to her to comfort her.

"Come on Sierra. I can manage alright without Geoff. You should be able to manage just fine without Cody," she said, trying to sound encouraging though it was obvious that she, like the other campers were getting fed up by her constant grieving.

"Just knock her out already!" yelled Eva, standing over her. "I bet if I punched her hard enough, it would make her forget about Cody!"

"Girl, something tells me that even YOU wouldn't be able to make her forget about Cody," said Leshawna.

Eva glared at her. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Leshawna opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when she noticed Owen about to collapse. She quickly dodged out of the way which was a smart move because if she didn't, she would have been squashed flat at Owen landed hard on the ground.

"I AM SO TIRED!" he wheezed.

"Why is everybody stopping?" asked Brick, noticing the large group that was now forming. "I thought we were supposed to be heading over to our challenge," he added, joining them.

"But I can't see any challenge ahead," said Gwen.

"Neither can I," said Dakota, scrunching up her eyes in search of Chris or Chef Hatchet or anything that looked challenging.

"Maybe he forgot to set it up?" said Mike as he and Zoey joined the others. "I- it was the only thing I could think of."

Scott snorted. "Of COURSE Chris would just 'forget' to set up the challenge," he scoffed rudely.

"Scott . . ." Dawn looked up at B who was glaring at Scott. "B wants to know what your theory is about this."

The dirt farmer paused as B smirked and folded his arms.

"Well what's YOUR theory about it, Fairy Princess?" he snapped quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't have one," said Dawn. "But I do sense a lot of negative energy around here," she said as she, Scott and B stood next to everyone else. "Almost as if-"

Before Dawn could finish her sentence, the ground underneath all seventeen campers gave way. The campers (except B) screamed as they fell before they landed in what seemed to be an underground arena where Chris and Chef Hatchet were waiting.

"I told you they'd fall for it!" Chris laughed proudly.

Chef grunted, looking very disappointed.

"That's what I was going to say," Dawn spluttered as she and the other campers picked themselves up, most of them coughing or dusting themselves off. "As if there was a trap waiting for us."

"Nice going, Gwen!" Courtney yelled angrily. "You got us into this!" Then she noticed that Gwen was sniggering at her. "WHAT?!"

Gwen just snorted with laughter. Courtney lowered her eyebrows then looked down, only to see why Gwen was laughing: it had turned out that Duncan had landed on his butt and SHE had landed on Duncan's lap!

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" she shrieked, immediately jumping off Duncan who had a devlish smirk on his face.

**Confession Cam:**

_"That never happened!" shouted Courtney, really pissed off. "I NEVER ended up sitting on Duncan's lap! If you don't edit this, I'll sue you! I REALLY mean that!" _

___________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

___________________Duncan was laughing his head off. "She ended up sitting on my lap!" He then turned serious (but not serious enough to stop smirking) and looked into the camera. "What did I tell you, huh? I ALWAYS knew she'd come back for me!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Alright campers. Now that you're here, it's time to introduce the challenge!" said Chris. "Our Season 4 crew and MOST of you from Season 5 are probably familiar with some 'friends' of mine," he chuckled.

"What is he on about?" asked Leshawna as most of the group cringed.

"Oh you know, just some friends . . . Like Larry," said Chris, grinning as some campers tensed even more.

"Who's Larry?" asked Noah, confused.

Chris just let out a maniac laugh then calmed down. "You'll find out soon enough if you don't know him already. Two campers, one from each team will take it in turns to spend some time with a mutant friend. Whoever spends the longest wins a point for their team. First to six wins."

Dakota sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?"

"Oh yeah." Chris had a guilty look on his face. "Don't tell this to the Environmental Protection Agency . . . but I still have some radioactive waste stored here. I couldn't just leave it lying around above ground so I stored it UNDERGROUND instead! Pretty clever huh?"

"What about all the poor insects underground? What will happen to them?" asked Dawn, slightly upset.

"Well we'll just see what happens to them," muttered Chris. "First up- Zoey for the Bison and Bridgette for the Anacondas! You'll be spending time with Alligator with Tentacles!"

Zoey and Bridgette froze and watched as several interns heaved in a giant crate. Growling could be heard be heard from the crate, adding to both girls' fear.

GASP!

"It's okay, Zoey. I KNOW you'll do GREAT!" 'Mike' smiled at his girlfriend.

Zoey paused and frowned at his tone. "Mal! Is that you?"

"What do you mean? I got rid of Mal last season. Why are you so worried?"

Zoey lowered her eyebrows. "Just making sure . . ." She glared at him as she and Bridgette prepared themselves to enter the crate.

"Good luck!" her boyfriend cheered, waving happily at her.

Zoey frowned in disapproval but she bravely stepped inside the crate and Bridgette followed.

Chris laughed. "This is gonna be interesting."

As the other campers watched on anxiously, 'Mike' stepped up to Dakota.

"Hey!" he said. "I think I heard your phone going off! Your backup phone too! Just over there!" He pointed over to a dark underground tunnel. "Sam must be really worried that you haven't replied to his texts!"

A horrified look spread across Dakota's face. "I know! I feel so bad not replying!" She glanced over at 'Mike.' "I gotta find my phones!" she cried, beginning to run through the tunnel.

"I'll come with you! Just in case you get lost," said 'Mike', running after her.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you!" Dakota beamed as he followed her through the tunnel.

It wasn't long until they came across an area which had no phones but there were piled of barrels containing the horrible toxic waste. Dakota winced and pinched her nose.

"Ew! It smells worse than Owen's farts! What do you think Mike?" She turned around, only to realise that she was alone. "Mike?"

She heard what seemed to be the sound of something light landing next to her. Dakota shrieked and whipped around and spotted her beloved phones lying next to her. Both of them showed that she had a LOT of new messages and missed calls from her boyfriend.

"Oh Sam! I'm sorry!" she whined happily, bending down to reunite with her phones. She was so busy typing away a text that she failed to notice Mal behind her, carrying a large rock.

SMACK!

Dakota fell unconcious and dropped her phone as soon as the rock hit her head. Mal chuckled before picking up one of the barrels of toxic waste and pouring the stuff all over her!

"A nice MONSTEROUS proportion!" he laughed before racing back to join the others as the toxic waste soaked into Dakota's skin . . .

Mal joined the others just as Bridgette was thrown out of the crate.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

Then a roar of pain filled the crate before the Alligator with Tenticles collapsed out too. Zoey cringed, glancing at it.

"Sorry!" she said. "But you WERE being really mean to Bridgette. You threw her out of the crate."

GASP!

"What just happened?" asked Mike, blinking around him in confusion.

Zoey glared at him when she heard this. "Were you not paying attention?" she asked, slightly offended.

"I- I was paying attention!" Mike said quickly. "It's just you were so amazing, I couldn't keep track! I've never seen you that . . . strong before!"

His girlfriend beamed. "Aw, thanks! That's so sweet!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"Mike's still acting really weird," said Zoey. "I'm still not sure whether Mal's there or not. But I'm going to stay close to Mike and try to keep Mal from taking over."_

_She lowered her eyebrows. "And believe me, if Mal does ANYTHING to Mike . . . it's not gonna be pretty! And I'm not just talking about them . . ."_

_____________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________________Mal chuckled. "Everyone thinks I'm being sweet. But believe me, things are gonna get bitter." He laughed his evil laugh and rubbed his hands together._

**Back to the Island:**

"Disgusting romance aside . . . the Bison win a point!" said Chris. "Next up- Eva! Leshawna! How are you with giant Venus Flytraps . . . AKA Larry?"

Eva cracked her fingers as a second crate was brought in by the interns. "I was born ready for this."

"Yeah, me too! Bring it on, baby!" Leshawna snapped as the two of them stepped into the crate without a moment's hesitation. The others watched on, not sure what to expect.

It wasn't long until a roar filled the crate.

Then the sound of punching.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Eva screeched.

Then a whimpering sound.

Silence . . .

"Um . . . Should I be worried?" Chris asked. Even he didn't like the awkward silence . . .

"Oh no you don't! I ain't finished yet!" Leshawna yelled from inside the crate.

More punching sounds were heard and the crate began to shake violently, yet there were no roars to be heard.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LARRY?" shrieked Chris, more worried about the Venus Flytrap than the actual contestants.

"How much longer are they going to keep fighting in there?" asked Dawn, concerned.

"You know what?" Chris opened the door only to see Eva and Leshawna violently tackling each other and Larry . . . well . . . I'm not gonna say what happened but it made Bridgette cry, Dawn faint, Brick throw up and Chris got VERY pissed off!

"Thanks to your INSANE actions, neither of you can win the point!" Chris shouted, trying not to cry.

"I TOLD YOU YOUR TEMPER WOULD WIN YOU NOTHING!" Leshawna shouted as she and Eva stomped out, both of them covered in scratches and bruises.

"Next up . . . Owen! Bev! You'll be facing-"

"But B's looking after Dawn," said Brick, pointing at B who was resting Dawn on his knee, trying to revive her.

"Fine. You do it," frowned Chris, lowering his eyebrows. "I just wanna get this done with!" He smirked as the interns brought in a third crate. "Brick and Owen will be spending time with our gopher friends. Whoever spends longer in there wins a point for their team."

Brick and Owen exchanged nervous glances then glanced at the crate.

**Confession Cam:**

_"In Season 4, Cameron said that the gophers are blind . . . but they have an increadible sense of smell . . ." Brick cringed. "It looks like Owen might be in trouble. But at least I'll be able to win a challenge for once!"_

_He grinned a competitive grin. "Jo, I know you're watching! Get ready for the surprise of your life!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Good luck, soldier! You're gonna need it!" Brick grinned, stepping into the crate. Owen laughed nervously and followed closely.

"This is gonna be interesting!" Chris chuckled as he shut the door.

"Nice mutant gophers," Brick was heard saying.

Owen laughed again . . .

Then that all-too familiar farting noise filled the crate- and the underground arena. The smell that filled the air quickly followed. The campers crunched and covered of pinched their noses, waving their hands in front of their faces.

"Wha . . . what happened?" Dawn moaned, coming to. Then she sniffed. A look of disgust spread across her face and she passed out again, making B cringe. He quickly pulled his jumper over his nose and started waving his hand over Dawn's face.

That wasn't the only thing disturbing the campers though. There was squealing and screaming coming from the crate that was shaking violently.

Chris laughed. "Who's gonna come out first . . .?"

They soon found out.

Brick crashed through the door, coughing and spluttering for breath, almost fainting. Owen was sent flying out of the crate. His clothes were in shreds and he had a black eye.

**Confession Cam:**

_"I take back what I said to you, Jo!" Brick spluttered. "Even the gas masks back at military camp couldn't have prepared me for THAT!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Even though that was probably one of the most DISGUSTING ways to win a game, a point's a point," said Chris, gagging. "It's now 1 all! Next up: Scott VS Duncan! You'll be facing-"

"DON'T tell me I'm gonna be up against HIM!" said Scott, cringing a little.

"What's the matter? You CHICKEN?" Duncan laughed, He then started making clucking noises and flapping his arms around.

"Oh, you're not staying with Fang," said Chris in a mischievous tone. "You're staying with someone even BETTER!"

Duncan lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "Who?"

"Why don't you enter the crate and find out?" said Chris, trying not to snort.

Duncan laughed and cracked his fingers. "I hope BOTH of you are ready," he grinned, glancing at an uneasy Scott.

Both of them stepped into the crate.

Silence . . .

"What the hell?" exclaimed Scott.

"CHRIS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Duncan yelled angrily.

"What did they get?" asked Courtney.

Then they heard a sweet little chirping sound.

"That budgie missed Duncan a lot," Chris smirked. "I just HAD to reunite them!"

The others stared at him. Then one by one, they all burst out laughing as Duncan's desperate (or very annoyed) screams filled the crate.

"What's the matter? You CHICKEN?" Scott started making clucking noises for everyone to hear.

And Duncan sprinted out, making everyone laugh harder. The punk blushed, absolutely mortified, just as the three-eyed budgie flew after him, chirping happily.

"Wow Scott," Courtney grinned, eyeing Duncan. "That was VERY impressive!"

"Thanks honey," Scott replied in a flirting tone. "I try."

Duncan groaned.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Well I try harder!" snapped Duncan. "Scott can keep his filthy hands off my babe! She belongs to ME!" _

_Next thing the three-eyes budgie flew down to him and landed on his lap, making Duncan groan._

_____________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_"Duncan is such a sweetheart," said Courtney smirking. "He's losing his bad boy attitude. Just the type I like . . ."_

_She paused. "And I NEVER fall for guys who are my type! Opposites attract . . . right?"_

**Back to the Island:**

"And that's 2-1 to the Anacondas! Mike and Courtney! You're up and taking on the Mutant Tree Squid!" said Chris. "You know the drill: outlast your oppoment and you win a point for your team!"

GASP!

"Bring it on," Mal chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Excuse me?" Courtney stared at him.

"Mal! I knew it!" Zoey shouted, stomping up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you on about? You're being so paranoid, it's scary!" 'Mike' exclaimed. "It's just me."

"Girl, he's right," said Leshawna, pulling Zoey back. "Mal's gone and he ain't comin' back. You need to learn how to chill."

Zoey sighed. "I hope you're right," she murmured, backing away with Leshawna.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Zoey's onto me," said Mal. "She's more alert than I thought. I'm going have to be careful around her. Or at least find a way to get rid of her . . ."_

**Back to the Island:**

'Mike' and Courtney entered the crate, both of them very confident in themselves.

Next thing a roar filled the crate.

'Mike' and Courtney started screaming.

"Mike!" Zoey cried, not sure whether she was worried about Mal or Mike's body getting shattered.

Another roar . . .

More screams . . .

And 'Mike' and Courtney were sent flying out of the crate at the same time. 'Mike' landed flat on his face and Courtney crashed into Duncan and knocked him over with her, making most of the campers laugh.

"You just can't stay away from him, can you?" Gwen teased.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney shouted, quickly jumping off of Duncan, making the campers laugh more.

"Chef!" Chris glanced at Chef Hatchet. "Give us a replay on that last round."

Chef Hatchet nodded as the interns rolled in a giant television screen. Chris pressed a button on his remote control and a replay of 'Mike' and Courtney against the Mutant Tree Squid was shown on the screen.

As they were thrown out, Chris pressed another button. They were exactly next to each other. Chris frowned as Chef Hatchet pulled out a ruler to see who was more out in front.

"Th- THEY'RE EXACTLY THE SAME!"

"You serious?!" Chris exclaimed.

Chef Hatchet nodded.

Chris sighed. "Alright then. Due to synchronised humiliation, I'll give you both a point. It's now 3-2 and time for the next round. "Sierra! You'll be up against-"

The host looked up to see that B was still fanning Dawn. She had come to but was still pretty woozy.

"The cool air feels niiiiiiiiiice," she moaned, making B blush and some of the boys snigger.

"Are you just about finished?" Chris groaned.

"I'll go," said Trent, raising his hands and stepping up to Sierra who looked VERY determined.

"Be careful," Gwen whispered quietly to herself, wishing Trent could hear her.

"FOR CODY!" Sierra hollered, running into the crate, closely followed by Trent.

It wasn't long until the screaming was heard.

"OW! OW! OW!" Sierra screeched.

Then Trent let out a weird scream as if he was being electrocuted.

Sparks flew out from the crate.

"BAD MUTANT CHIPMUNK! THIS IS FOR MY CODYKINS!" Sierra hollered.

Next thing, a thumping sound was heard and the mutant chipmunk was sent flying out of the crate. The other campers ducked as it crashed into a wall and landed on the dirt, obviously stunned.

And it scampered off.

"Okay then . . . Since Sierra threw the chipmunk out of the crate, the Anacondas win the point," said Chris, sniggering as Trent stepped out, covered in ash, his hair sticking out in many different places.

He then glared at B and Dawn who was still woozy. "HOW MUCH LONGER IS IT GOING TO TAKE?!"

B shrugged, looking worried.

Chris sighed. "Alright then . . ." He then looked up and lowered his eyebrows. "Bison . . . is there someone missing from your team?"

The Bison paused and looked around, realising that Dakota was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh- where is she?" 'Mike' said, trying to sound as worried as possible.

They soon found out.

A hideous scream, or roar (no one could really tell) filled the entire area.

"DAKOTA UGLY AGAIN!"

And then, Dakota stepped out. But it wasn't the normal Dakota . . . she was a huge orange mutant monster again. "WHAT HAPPEN TO DAKOTA?!" she screeched, glancing down at herself.

"Whoa! What DID happen to you?" Chris shouted, staring up at her.

**Confession Cam:**

_Mal chuckled. "I told you she would get a nice monsterous proportion of toxic waste."_

_____________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________________Dakotazoid had only just managed to fit into the confessional bathroom._

_____________________"Dakota don't know what happen," she said. "Dakota find phone in tunnel. Then tunnel go black. When Dakota wake up . . ." She looked down and sniffed. "Dakota ugly again." _

_____________________She looked back up to the camera. "Do teammates still like Dakota?"_

**Back to the Island:**

Chris, Chef Hatchet, the interns and the campers all backed away as Dakotazoid let out an angry roar and grabbed as many crates she could find with her mutant strength before throwing them around in frustration.

"SHALL WE JUST CANCEL THE CHALLENGE?" Chris cried, dodging the crates that she threw.

"HELL YEAH!" Chef Hatchet shouted.

"Anacondas- You win the challenge! Bison- you have some voting to do! See you THEN!" Chris yelled as he dodged another crate.

**Elimination Ceremony:**

The nine Brutal Bison members were sitting around the campfire, all trying to sit as far away from Dakotazoid as possible.

"Anyone wanna be Buf-Fuh-Fuh to Dakota?" she asked hopefully.

"Buf-Fuh-Fuh?" asked Dawn.

"She thinks it's short for BFF," said Zoey.

"Oh!" Dawn raised her eyebrows just as Chris approached them with the plate of eight marshmallows, glancing at the nine contestants.

"Who's got the munchies for marshmallows?" he asked.

"Dakota do," said Dakota, raising her huge orange hand but Chris ignored her.

"When I call your name, you may recieve a marshmallow. Whoever doesn't recieve a marshmallow must immediately take the Blast of Shame. And you can never ever come back," said Chris.

He held up the plate of marshmallows. The following people are safe: "Zoey."

Zoey gave Chris a warm smile as he tossed her a marshmallow.

"Trent."

Trent grinned and caught his marshmallow.

"Dawn."

Dawn raised her eyebrows, not expecting to be safe but allowed Chris to toss her a marshmallow anyway.

"Leshawna."

Leshawna lowered her eyebrows happily and began to eat her marshmallow after recieving it.

"B."

B grinned and opened his mouth, allowing Chris to throw the marshmallow in.

"Mike."

'Mike' smirked mischievously, eyeing Zoey as the marshmallow landed on his lap.

"Brick."

Brick nodded gratefully and held out his hands for the marshmallow to land.

Chris grinned then turned to the final two contestants: Duncan and Dakotazoid. "Nervous?"

"Dakota very nervous," Dakotazoid said.

"Of course **I'M **not nervous," Duncan snorted, though he was sweating.

Chris laughed then raised the final marshmallow. "Good. You shouldn't be. You're safe, Duncan," he chuckled, throwing him the treasured marshmallow.

"OH YEAH!" Duncan cheered as Chris threw him the marshmallow.

"Dakotazoid. Your time is up. Blast of Shame time," said Chris.

Dakotazoid let out a monster sigh and stood up a little sadly. "Dakota disappointed." She then looked at her ex teammates bravely. Her teammates backed away as she glanced at them.

"But Dakota happy to go. Dakota never liked show anyway," she said, walking towards the Blast of Shame.

"That's not what she said last time she was here," Chris grinned.

**Confession Cam:**

_"My plan is working," Mal chuckled. "Dakota was one of our strongest members. And now she's gone. Everyone's afraid of the Dakotazoid. Now who's next on my list . . .?"_

_____________________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_____________________"Mal, if you're there, I'm not gonna let you do ANYTHING to Mike OR any of the other contestants! This isn't over yet," said Zoey in a determined tone._

**Back to the Island:**

Dakotazoid had only just managed to fit into the giant cannon. Even so, Chris had set it to extreme mode just in case.

"Any final words, Dakota?" he asked her.

Dakotazoid nodded enthusiastically before letting out a happy monster holler. "Dakota see Sam soon! SAM CALL DAKOTA!"

"How touching," Chris muttered sarcastically before pressing a button.

_**BOOM!**_

Dakotazoid roared cheerfully as she was blasted across the island while Chris watched her, unamused.

"Well after all that, I am ITCHING to know what will happen to our contestants next time!" Chris laughed. "What WILL happen to them? And can I keep my toxic waste safe before someone else gets mutated?"

He stepped in front of the giant cannon. "Find out next time on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**Well I feel bad doing that to Dakota but an update's an update! I hope you enjoyed that. And if you have any ideas or suggestions on who should go, I'll be more than happy to accept them. Every little bit helps!**

**See ya! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to ScentlessFlower20 for this idea!**

**Chapter 9**

**Lose or Dare**

"BUT WHY CAN'T I SLEEP IN THE CABIN?" Owen howled as Scott tried to push him out while Noah watched on in unamusement.

"Because after that mutant challenge, we can't trust you sleeping in the cabin with us AGAIN!" Scott grunted, pushing as hard as he could. "If you stank up that underground arena then who knows how bad you'll stink up the cabin! It'll be disgusting!"

"Then you should have no problem sleeping in it," Noah muttered to himself. Scott was too busy to hear this and with one huge shove, pushed Owen out of the cabin then grabbed a pillow and a blanket and threw them out the door before Owen could run back inside.

Scott scoffed and shut the door- only to see that Sierra had somehow managed to sneak her way in and was now standing against the wall.

"WHAT THE-" Scott jumped back, ready to run. But Sierra didn't seem to care about him. She immediately raced over to Noah and before he could react, he found himself on Sierra's lap, cradled in her arms. Scott burst out laughing at this while Noah blushed scarlet.

"What are you doing?"

"With no Cody or Codycam, you're the closest to Cody I can get," Sierra whimpered. "Can I ask you something?"

Without giving Noah a chance to reply, she asked him "Do you think you might have a little bit of Cody left in you from that little 'accident' that happened in Season 1?"

"Wait." Noah froze. "You don't mean-"

Next thing, Sierra was kissing him on the lips, more out of desperation than love. Noah let out a muffled yet feminine scream and signalled Scott to help him. Scott just laughed at Noah's misfortune.

"Better him than me," he grinned.

"DID SIERRA ESCAPE AGAIN?!" he heard Courtney yell.

Then Courtney and Eva stomped into the cabin, both of them fuming. Eva grabbed Noah and effortlessly yanked him out of Sierra's grip while Courtney took hold of Sierra's wrist and TRIED to yank her out of the room. But Sierra wasn't leaving without a fight.

"AHHHH! MY NOCODYCAM! NOCODYCAAAAAAM!" she screamed.

"Exactly. No CodyCam for you tonight," said Courtney sternly. With all her strength, she gave Sierra's wrist another tug and finally managed to drag the fangirl out of the cabin.

"Well that's a relief," Noah muttered who was still being held tight above the ground by Eva. "And it would be even BETTER if you'd put me down!"

"Well thanks for being grateful!" Eva snapped, dropping him before storming out in annoyance.

**Confession Cam:**

_"My team had better start appreciating me for what I'm doing!" Eva snarled, cracking her fingers. "Cause if they don't, I'll make them! I didn't come back to be ignored OR avoided! I came here to be respected! And I came for the million dollars too! I'm gonna get that suitcase no matter what! Just you see!"_

**Back to the Island:**

Sierra was sobbing on one of the beds with Courtney and Bridgette trying to comfort her.

Gwen looked up from writing in her diary. "If she mentions, Cody, Noah or Cameron one more time, I will-"

Sierra sobbed harder, making Gwen roll her eyes.

"It's gonna be a long night," she sighed, closing her diary.

**Later that Night . . .**

All of the campers were asleep (even Owen who had somehow sleepwalked his way into a cave) except for one . . .

Mal grinned as he crept into the female Anaconda cabin. He looked around the room in search of something precious then noticed Gwen's diary hidden under her pillow. The malevolent one chuckled and carefully pulled it out before opening it and beginning to read.

"Hmm . . . Trent . . . Cute . . . I- ohhh," Mal chuckled again. Gwen had written the word "love" but had quickly scribbled it out and replaced it with the word "like".

"So . . . she doesn't love him? Pity," grinned Mal. He then began to tear out all the pages that had something positive written about Trent before pulling out a pen from his pocket. Mal's smirk grew wider as he replaced the positive comment with much more negative ones.

"I always knew you never 'loved' him," Mal smirked as he crept out of the cabin with Gwen's diary.

**That Morning . . .**

"Okay guys! This isn't funny!" Gwen shouted, searching frantically around the room.

"What's not funny?" Courtney moaned, still asleep.

"SERIOUSLY! Who took my diary?" cried Gwen, almost desperate. She ran up to Sierra who had had a VERY rough night. "You took it, didn't you? Because I said I was gonna do something unpleasant if you mentioned Cody, Noah or Cameron again. I didn't mean it!"

"But I didn't take your diary," Sierra sniffed.

"Maybe you just lost it?" said Bridgette, sitting up.

Gwen brought her hands to her face. "How can I just 'lose' a diary? It makes no sense!"

"It's just a diary! GET OVER IT!" said Eva, unamused.

"Sorry. But what if someone reads it? You know what Heather did to me in Season 1. It was so humiliating. I don't want the same thing to happen again!" said Gwen desperately. "I'm going outside to look for it!" she said, running out of the room.

Outside the male Bison cabin, Trent was practising his guitar when 'Mike' stepped up to him.

"Hey, what's up, pal?"

Trent shrugged. "Nothing much. Just writing some songs and stuff. You?"

"Yeah, I'm just preparing myself for the next challenge," 'Mike' replied. He then pulled out Gwen's diary. "Here, will you give this to Gwen for me?"

Trent raised his eyebrows and took the notebook. "Sure. What is it?"

"I don't know," said 'Mike'. "Gwen probably dropped it. I was thinking, since you like her, you should give it to her." He stood up and prepared to leave, hiding the mischievous smirk on his face. "I think it might be her diary. You never know what might be written in there," he grinned as he left Trent to his own devices.

Checking to see that he was alone, Trent glanced at Gwen's diary. He knew that this would be wrong but he was just so curious to see what Gwen had written about him.

Trent quickly opened the book and glanced at the first word he saw. What he read however made him nearly drop the book in horror. Every word, every single word written about him was . . . Negative wasn't the word to describe it. They were hateful, horrible words describing him, saying what he was a jerk . . .

As if on queue Trent noticed Gwen outside searching for her diary. Fuming, Trent snapped her diary shut and stormed up to her. A relieved look spread across Gwen's face when she spotted him approaching her with her diary, failing to notice the furious look on his face.

"You found it! Thanks! I've been looking everywhere for that!" she beamed.

"Thanks?" Trent thrust the diary at Gwen, giving her very little time to react. "Thanks for writing a whole load of garbage about me!"

Gwen's face turned confused and then horrified. "What? What do you-"

But Trent stormed off before Gwen could finish her question. More confused than ever, she opened the diary. Her face grew even more horrified than ever when she saw what was written in there.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Who did this to my diary?" Gwen cried, reading it over and over in shock. "WHY?! It's not even LIKE my handwriting!"_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"I never thought Gwen would even THINK of me like that," said Trent angrily. "Well for her information, this is the LAST time I'm even MENTIONING her!" He snorted. "And to think I used to LIKE her. I am THROUGH with her!"_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_Mal chuckled. "They always say two is better than one. And with two people affected by my plots, everything is going according to plan."_

_GASP!_

_"Wh- what was I talking about?" Mike asked, blinking around him in confusion._

**Back to the Island:**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, I HOPE YOU'RE WELL RESTED! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BAY OF DISMAY FOR TODAY'S TORTURE!" he shouted with a chuckle.

A little while later, the campers were making their way to the Bay of Dismay, some faster than others. Trent was storming ahead, still fuming. He ignored Gwen as she desperately tried to keep up with him.

"Trent I-"

"I'm not talking to you," he interrupted.

"But I-"

"Gwen, you can cry all you like but we're through! Go make out with Duncan or something," Trent snapped a little rudely.

Gwen opened her mouth to protest but Trent turned away, clearly showing that he wasn't interested. Gwen sighed sadly and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. Trent frowned, trying to keep himself from feeling sorry.

"Is there a problem, Trent? Your aura is different shades of dark red and navy blue. That means you've been heartbroken," said Dawn who had suddenly appeared beside him. "Am I right?"

Trent blushed but stuck his nose in the air. "No," he denied. "I'm perfectly fine. Gwen's diary told me everything I need to know."

"How can you be sure?" asked Dawn. "You can't rely on a few words written down on paper. You have to observe the actions of one to be certain that they like you. And Gwen likes you a lot. It's all over her aura."

Trent lowered his eyebrows. "How can you be-"

He turned down next to him but Dawn was no longer walking next to him. Confused he looked up then glanced back at Gwen who looked very sad indeed . . .

**Confession Cam:**

_"Dawn said that I can't rely on what's written in Gwen's diary," said Trent, more confused than ever. "She said I have to observe Gwen's behaviour towards me. But we're on opposite teams! How's that even possible! Also, people write their EXACT thoughts in their diary . . . They do, right?"_

**Back to the Island:**

Trent wasn't the only one who had been paying attention to Dawn's words.

Bridgette grinned and stepped up to B.

"Wow, Dawn might just have a point there . . . You can't just rely on words to tell if someone likes you, observe their actions," she said.

B quickly glanced away and blushed slightly.

"You know that Dawn wouldn't say something like that unless she really meant it. And so far you've done some pretty good deeds towards her," Bridgette smiled encouragingly. "I mean you've already saved her twice, from the mountain challenge AND from Eva . . . What more could you do other than ask her out?"

B immediately quickened his pace, obviously embarrassed. Bridgette watched and lowered her eyebrows.

**Confession Cam:**

_"Whenever I mention Dawn, B gets really shy," said Bridgette. "I think he might be afraid of rejection. I know that he likes her anyway. And Dawn likes him. I just need to set them up in a comfortable atmosphere . . . together by themselves. And of course I'll have to do it without getting caught by Scott or Eva. That's my biggest worry."_

**Back to the Island:**

The sixteen campers, eight from each team were sitting on their platforms, all strapped in . . .

"WHY do we have to wear these stupid kiddy harnesses again?" Scott complained, yanking at it, trying to loosen it.

"More importantly, how is HE not suffering?" Courtney agreed, staring at Owen who's harness had only just fit him. His face was red and he was gasping for breath.

"Wait." Brick froze, giving Chris a nervous look. The host was wearing his blue suit and red bow tie and was standing on a third platform between the teams. "You're not gonna ask us more embarrassing questions, are you?" he asked, eyeing the buzzers in front of them.

Chris chuckled a mischievous chuckle. "Nope, not THIS season! In fact, this challenge is EXACTLY the opposite!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"So . . . we have to make up lies amongst ourselves or something? That makes no sense!" said Gwen.

Chris lowered his eyebrows. "Lamest minds EVER! Why do you think they call the game 'Truth or DARE?' Because there are DARES involved!"

The air was filled with "Ohhs" and "Ahhs" as they realised what the game was about.

"Here's how it works," said Chris. "You will take turns to hit the even poorer wired buzzers than last time and nominate an oppoment to do a dare! It can be any dare you like . . . even a death threatning dare! But I wouldn't go there . . . you might end up in some BIG TROUBLE!"

"Trust me, it's nasty!" said Duncan.

"If a person completes a dare, they win a point for their team!" explained Chris. "And THIS happens to their oppoments!" he added, grinning at the Anacondas. The Anacondas froze as he held up a remote and prepared to press the button . . .

"YOU BETTER NOT DUNK US!" Scott yelled.

Chris ignored him and pressed the button. The Anacondas cringed, preparing to get wet . . .

SPLAT!

"CHRIS! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" Eva screeched in disgust as she and her teammates were suddenly covered in green slime.

The host laughed. "Nothing important . . . Anyway! If the person DOESN'T complete the dare, the other team wins a point! And THIS happens!"

He turned to the Bison and before they could react, he pressed the same button and the Bison soon found themselves covered in green slime too. They groaned in disgust and Mike shifted into his old man face.

"Darn kids with their stupid sticky slime!" Chester complained. "Back in my days, this stuff didn't even exist! What do the danged younsters get up to these days?"

"Chester?" Zoey stared at him.

**Confession Cam:**

_"If Mal's back then why are Mike's alternate personalities showing up?" said Zoey. She thought for a moment before saying "Maybe that might be a good thing! They might be able to tell me what's going on inside of Mike!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Is Mal back?" asked Zoey.

"Hm?" Chester gave Zoey a look then lowered his eyebrows. "Speak up, girl! My hearing ain't what it used to be!"

"Is Mal back?"

Chester opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, he let out a gasp before shifting back into Mike again. Blinking in confusion, he stared down at himself. "Why am I covered in slime?"

Zoey sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Alright! Time for the humiliation!" shouted Chris enthusiastically. "Since the Anacondas won the last challenge, they get the first dare! First team to six points wins! Oh and one word of warning! You can only-"

_**BUZZ!**_

Despite the VERY painful shock, Scott laughed as he pressed his buzzer before Chris could finish his sentence. The host looked unamused as he threw his hand in the air. "Oh me! I've got a REEEEEALLY good dare!"

**Confession Cam:**

_Scott chuckled his villanous chuckle. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for . . . With a challenge like this, I will make Beverly and Dawn SUFFER! Not only will my dares be SUPER challenging for them but it'll win US lots of points . . . I can just see it now," he sneered. "It's 5-0 to us . . . We only need one more point to win. And then I'll dare Beverly to talk! He's such a wimp, he won't be able to do it! It'll cost HIS team the challenge! And the Bison will hate him so much, they'll HAVE to vote him off!"_

_Scott laughed and waved at the camera. "Buh-bye, Beverly!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Okay then Scott! What's your dare?" asked Chris.

Scott chuckled. "I dare Dawn to ride the Salad Spinner from Season 5 at FULL SPEED while stuck in a garbage bag!"

Dawn froze as everyone stared at her, making Scott smirk.

"You sure you don't want to give someone else a dare?" Chris asked. He then started coughing, covering his mouth. "*Cough, cough* Bev! *Cough, cough!*"

"Nope," grinned Scott. "I'm sticking to it."

"Okay then," said Chris, trying not to laugh. "Dawn, if you can take the dare and survive, you'll win your team a point! Are you up for it?"

Dawn hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do. Scott grinned and raised an eyebrow, making Dawn even more uncomfortable.

"Shall I just press this button?" asked Chris, holding up his remote which triggered the slime and other booby traps.

"Yup, that would be great!" Scott chuckled, eyeing Dawn who bit her lip. B responded by putting a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder and giving her an encouraging smile.

**Confession Cam:**

_B picked up a picture of Scott and drew a finger across his neck as if to say "Scott is DEAD!"_

_____X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_"Scott is trying to make us look bad. I can sense it in his aura," said Dawn. "Scott's already defeated me once this season! I had to take the dare! Not just for my team but for me. I have to prove that I can be strong when I have to!"_

**Back to the Island:**

A determined look spread across Dawn's face and she bravely stood up. "I'll do it."

"Alrighty then!" said Chris. "Chef, you know what to do!"

A helicopter flew into the air and hovered above the Bison platform. Chef Hatchet who was driving the helicopter pressed a button and a claw appeared from the bottom of it. It reached down, took Dawn by the head, lifted her into the air and carried her away. She smiled bravely but nervously at her teammates.

"Best of luck, teammate!" Brick called.

"You can do it!" Mike cheered.

B gave her the thumbs up.

"Wait a minute!" snapped Courtney. "If Dawn's being taken away, how are we supposed to know if she completed the dare or not?"

"Glad you asked!" Chris smirked. He held up another remote control and pressed a button. A TV appeared from the water and switched on, showing Chef driving the helicopter to the Salad Spinner. An intern was standing there holding a garbage bag. Chef grinned and pressed a button, causing the claw that was holding Dawn to give way. She fell into the garbage bag and the intern immediately closed it and tied it into a tight knot.

"Alright, Dawn! If you can last the ride, you'll win a point for your team!" Chris shouted into a walkie talkie.

On the TV screen, the intern picked up the garbage back with Dawn in it and threw it into the Salad Spinner before giving the thumbs up to another intern who was standing at a switch for the thing. He nodded and clicked up a lever on the side which made the Salad Spinner ride at full speed before pressing another lever.

The Salad Spinner immediately began to spin at an alarming rate and Dawn's screams could be heard from the garbage bag that was being hurled around like clothes in a tumble dryer.

"THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN THE HURL OF SHAME!"

"Good," Scott muttered.

No one heard this except for B who looked pissed. He immediately pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his coat pocket and started writing.

Dawn's screams grew louder as smoke started steaming from the Salad Spinner. A siren went off on the switch that the fat intern was standing at but he just shrugged and ignored it.

"I SENSE DANGEEER . . . WAAAAAAHHH!" Dawn screamed as the speed sent the garbage bag flying out of the Salad Spinner with her in it. The bad crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, making all the campers at the Bay of Dismay cringe except for Scott who laughed . . . and ended up with B's pen in his eye a second later.

"OW!" he yelped, making B smirk.

"Laughs aside . . . Dawn completed the dare so the Bison win the point and the Anacondas earn themselves a punishment!" said Chris. He pressed the button on his remote and the Anacondas soon found themselves not covered in green slime, but this time with sawdust.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Courtney coughed.

"Obviously you haven't grown up with the good stuff," said Scott, happily licking sawdust from his fingers.

"Why are you so happy? You just cost us a point!" snapped Courtney.

A mischievous grin came to Scott's face. "Don't worry . . . I've got more tricks up my sleeve."

"Alright, settle down campers," ordered Chris at the helicopter returned with the garbage bag. The bad ripped and Dawn fell onto the Bison platform. She let out a weak moan, and dizzily settled down in her seat.

"Bison . . . Which Anaconda do YOU wanna see suffer?" Chris grinned.

_**BUZZ!**_

"OW! How poorly wired ARE these things?" Leshawna exclaimed as she was electrocuted by the buzzer.

"Very," Chris snorted. "Anyway, what's your dare and who's it for?"

Leshawna lowered her eyebrows and grinned. "I dare Eva to spend 10 seconds in a crate with Sasquachinakwa IN A STRAIGHT JACKET!"

Eva lowered her eyebrows as everyone stared as her. Without a moment's hesitation she frowned and muttered "Bring it on."

**Confession Cam:**

_"Surely even Eva can't handle that thing in a straight jacket," said Leshawna in a slightly cocky tone. "I'm pretty sure she can't anyway . . ."_

**Back to the Island:**

Eva was being strapped into her straight jacket by the interns while Chef Hatchet prepared the crate with Sasquachinakwa in it.

"Okay Eva . . . you know what to do! Ten seconds and you win your team a point!" said Chris into his walkie-talkie. "This is gonna be interesting," he added with a smirk.

Eva frowned before stomping into the crate. As she did this, one of the interns started a timer while everyone else watched the TV screen anxiously . . .

A roar filled the crate . . .

Then it started jerking violently . . .

A punching sound was heard . . .

"OW! WHY YOU LITTLE-" Eva screeched.

Another punching sound . . .

Silence . . .

"Time's up!" said Chris into the walkie talkie. "And Eva has completed her dare! Anacondas win the point! And Bison . . . Who likes sawdust?" He pressed a button on his remote control and like the Anacondas, the Bison were soon coughing and spluttering as the sawdust filled their lungs.

"You have GOT to be- *cough, cough* KIDDING ME!" Leshawna spluttered.

"Nope! I'm not!" Chris laughed as Eva was returned to her platform from the claw on the helicopter. "Anacondas! Who's your next victim?"

_**BUZZ!**_

"OWCH!" yelped Courtney, shaking off her hand from pain. "Duncan . . . I dare you to rip all your piercings out!"

Duncan cringed.

**Confession Cam:**

_"If Duncan REALLY cared for me, he'd take them off!" said Courtney, folding her arms. "He'd be more my type then!"_

_______X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_______"Sure I wanna do the dare," said Duncan. "But I have piercings for a reason! And there is NO WAY I'm-" He paused. "Hang on . . . Since when does COURTNEY watch the Saw movies?"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Duncan, if you can take the dare AND the pain then you'll win your teach a point!" said Chris. "Are you up for it?"

The punk brought a shaky hand to his eyebrow piercing. Courtney grinned as he took a hold of it . . .

"AHHHHH! I CAN'T DO IT! I'M TURNING SOFTIE!" he cried almost immediately, making the Anacondas laugh and Courtney snort.

"Sweetest heart EVER!" laughed Chris. "It's now 2-1 to the Anacondas and the Bison get punished!" He pressed a button on his remote and the Bison, every one of them got covered in more green slime.

"Aw Chris, you are SICK!" Duncan yelled angrily. Then before Chris could ask who they wanted to dare next, he smacked his hand down on the buzzer and scrunched up his eyes as he was electrocuted. "Courtney, I dare YOU to eat a plateful of green jelly!"

Courtney gasped in horror, the humiliating attention turning to her now. A large plate of wobbly green jelly appeared from the platform, at Courtney's seat. Courtney shuddered as it wobbled around with chunks of pineapple floating around in it.

"Eww! Why, Duncan?" she moaned.

"It's called 'payback.' Get used to it," muttered Duncan.

Courtney's face dropped. She brought her hand to the green stuff and opened her mouth . . .

"That's some pretty nasty jelly! All jiggly and wiggly and snotty and . . . GREEN!" Duncan teased.

Courtney screamed in disgust. She threw up her hands, accidently tipping the plate. It fell into the water . . . along with every bit of the green jelly.

"Looks like Duncan's payback paid off! It's now 2 all! As usual-" With a press of the button, the Anacondas were soon covered in more green slime. They all cringed except for Scott who casually licked the stuff away from his lips.

"Anacondas! Who's your next victim?"

Eva pressed her buzzer, not bothered by the electricity. "I dare Leshawna to place her feet into a tub of spiders and keep them there for **20 **seconds!"

"Hey, no fair!" Leshawna yelled. "How come I get 20 seconds? I was nice enough to give you only 10 with that crazy yeti dude!"

"Hey, any chance you could throw Izzy in there two?" asked Owen hopefully.

No one replied. Eva just stared at Leshawna.

"Okay then," said Leshawna, hesitating a little since she had a fear of spiders. "I'll do it . . . It can't be THAT bad!"

The helicopter appeared over her and the claw picked her up and carried her onto the beach where an intern was carefully placing some VERY wriggly spiders into a tub. Leshawna cringed and glanced up at Chris who grinned.

"It's just 20 seconds and you're done!" he called, snapping his fingers.

Leshawna cringed again, staring nervously at the crawling spiders. Gulping quietly, she took off her shoes and placed her feet in . . .

A large hairy tarantula immediately crawled up her foot.

Leshawna screamed and immediately yanked her foot out. She then started running around, screaming like a crazy person as the spider clung onto her

"Well it looks like Leshawna failed THAT challenge!" Chris laughed as the claw struggled to pick her up.

**Some Time Later . . .**

Leshawna had FINALLY been transported back to her platform . . . where her and her team were now covered in green slime, sawdust and had rats crawling everywhere. Well not all of them were- Dawn had a few of them happily sitting on her lap.

"3-2 to the Anacondas and the Bison are UP! Who's is gonna be?" grinned Chris.

_**BUZZ!**_

A horrified look spread across B's face as the buzzer shocked him. He then grinned and handed his written note (which he had managed to protect from the slime) to Dawn.

"I thought we were giving DARES to people! Not love letters!" Chris shouted in disapproval as Dawn began to read the note. She raised her eyebrows and then giggled before folding up the letter, a slightly mischievous grin on her face.

"WHAT IS IT?" yelled Chris.

Dawn smiled. "B dares Scott to spend a minute in a water tank with Fang."

"WHAT?!" Scott screeched.

B gave him a grin and folded his arms as if to say "What's the matter?" He then lowered his eyebrows and widened his grin as if to say "Scared?"

"I- I'm not scared!" Scott denied quickly. "It's just . . . Fang can be quite . . . um . . . dangerous?"

B's grin grew even wider at this. He and the other campers glanced over to the beach where the interns were carrying in the giant tank. Fang appeared from it and waved at Scott, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Come on Scott! Are you a man or a mouse?" Courtney demanded.

Scott fainted.

B laughed silently at this and Dawn giggled too.

"This is so pathetic! I LOVE IT!" Chris laughed, pressing the button on his remote control. The Anacondas screamed as the rats were realeased onto their platforms.

"YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP!" Courtney yelled.

"Anyway, Anacondas! Who's next?"

Scott immediately came to. "It's payback time, Bev!" He smacked his buzzer, preparing himself for the shock.

Nothing.

Scott lowered his eyebrows and pressed his buzzer again. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?"

"I was going to tell you but you interrupted me," said Chris, smirking. "You're only allowed to give away ONE dare! So make the most of it. It's a pity . . . You could have been 4-2 if you dared B to talk instead of making Dawn ride the Salad Spinner! I tried to warn you, Scott!"

Scott's jaw dropped.

B smirked.

**Confession Cam:**

_"AHHHHHH! I WAS SO FRICKIN' CLOSE!" Scott yelled angrily. He smacked his head. "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!"_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________B let out a silent sigh of relief and wiped his brow._

**Back to the Island:**

"Does anyone else want to give away a dare?" asked Chris.

Bridgette raised her hand. "Can anyone be dared more than once?"

Chris grinned. "Fine by me!"

"And can you dare two people at the same time?" asked Bridgette.

"DEFINETALY! Two is better than one, right?" exclaimed Chris happily. "It won't earn you double points though."

_**BUZZ!**_

Bridgette bit her lip in pain as she was electrocuted. "I dare B and Dawn to watch the SCARIEST movie you know! And they have to stick it out TOGETHER!"

**Confession Cam:**

_"It might not be the nicest dare," said Bridgette. "But it's a great way of seeing how much trust B and Dawn have in each other. A sneaky way of getting them together . . ."_

**Back to the Island:**

"Why Bev and Dawn?" Scott frowned suspiciously.

"I- it's because they're the . . . softest members of the Bison," lied Bridgette. "Surely they won't be able to stick it out . . ."

"Hmm." Scott lowered his eyebrows.

**Some Time Later . . .**

B and Dawn had been transported to a cabin and were sitting next to each other in front of a large TV. An intern stepped up to them and began to set up the movie.

"It's only a ten minute movie! If you can last it TOGETHER then you'll win a point for your team!" Chris called into his walkie talkie. He then laughed. "This movie is the BEST! It's so scary, they could only make 10 minutes of it! Even the DIRECTOR was sent to HOSPITAL after making it!"

B and Dawn exchanged nervous glances as the movie started.

Two minutes in and Dawn found herself curling up close to B, shaking like a leaf while B had an unseasy arm around Dawn's shoulder, his eyes opened wide in fear.

Halfway through, both of them were squeezing each other's hands . . .

At the Bay of Dismay where everyone else watched them on the TV screen, Bridgette grinned.

"It's working . . ."

"What's working?" Scott demanded.

Bridgette froze. "Um . . . they look really scared! Any moment now and one of them will be running out the door!"

**Confession Cam:**

_Scott shuddered. "There is something about Bridgette's ways towards the Bison I just don't like . . ."_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"Scott's onto me," said Bridgette in a nervous tone. "Maybe that dare wasn't such a good idea after all. I'll need to be more sneaky if I'm going to get B and Dawn together."_

**Back to the Island:**

The last two minutes of the movie were showing and B and Dawn were REALLY tensing up . . .

Then a really scary and gruesome part showed.

Dawn screamed and B grabbed her wrist and before anyone could stop him, he made a dash for it, carrying Dawn with him and crashed through the door. They both collapsed to the ground, panting hard. No one could tell who was more traumatised.

**Confession Cam:**

_B was exhaling into a paper bag, trying to catch his breath._

**Back to the Island:**

Chris wiped his eye in laughter as B and Dawn were transported to their platform. Dawn had somehow recovered but B still looked pretty stunned.

"Hey Beverly! I thought you were supposed to be BRAVE!" Scott taunted.

B looked down at his feet miserably. Dawn responded to this by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving Scott a death glare.

"Okay then . . . Anacondas . . . Point . . . Too hysterical to press button!" Chris laughed. "Score . . . 4-3! Bison! Who's . . . *snort* next?"

GASP!

**_BUZZ!_**

"Mike! Who's it gonna be?" asked Chris, smirking at the evil look in 'Mike's' eyes.

'Mike' grinned. "I dare Noah and Sierra to make out for 10 seconds."

**Confession Cam:**

_"Noah's the smartest member of the Anacondas," chuckled Mal. "If Sierra gets clingy enough, he'll HAVE to quit just like Cody. And wherever Noah goes, Sierra will be sure to follow . . ."_

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_"How come just ONE kiss gets people all excited?!" asked Noah desperatly. "WHY? I DIDN'T EVEN ENJOY THAT KISS LAST NIGHT!"_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________Sierra leaned in close. "Cody if you're watching this, I don't love Noah. I just need someone to take your place for a while. I hope you understand . . . I could NEVER leave you! I'll just pretend that NoCodyCam is you!" she giggled._

**Back to the Island:**

Sierra grabbed Noah's head and started smooching away. Noah let out a muffled scream as she held him tight, making everybody laugh. Noah let out another scream, slapped Sierra's face and broke the kiss.

"Ohhh, close one!" Chris grinned. "9.9999999999 seconds! It's not 10 though! Bison win the point! The score is now 4-4! It's neck-a-neck!"

**Confession Cam:**

_Noah was gagging and spitting. "Now I know how Cody feels when Sierra kisses him!" He spat again. "Ugh! That was DISGUSTING! Even getting kissed by someone like KATIE would be better than getting kissed by Sierra!_

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________Sierra was rubbing her cheek where Noah had hid her. "Maybe I shouldn't have pretended to be kissing with Cody . . . He'd NEVER slap me like that!"_

**Back to the Island:**

"Anacondas! You're up!"

_**BUZZ!**_

"You do know that someone could DIE from this!" Noah complained, shaking his sore hand after being electrocuted. "I dare Mike to face the obstacle course from Season 4! Only because he made me . . ." He shuddered at the thought.

'Mike' shrugged casually as the claw from the helicopter picked him up and carried him away to the obstacle course from Season 4 . . . all of it.

"Come on Mike! You can do it!" Zoey shouted encouragingly.

"And GO!" shouted Chris.

The Kick Start whacked 'Mike' from behind. He screamed as he flew . . .

Then he let out a gasp and his face shifted into a more feminine look.

"There is only ONE person who can do this! And that is Svetlana! You will now see her amazing skills! Wuaaooh!" she hollered, flipping gracefully onto her feet and running towards the Cannonballs. Different cannonballs shot at her from different angles but Svetlana just flipped her way through them, dodging them one by one.

"This is child's play for Svetlana!" Svetlana smiled proudly, running over to Wrecking Ball Alley. With feet like springs, she skipped across the rolling logs. A wrecking ball swung at her but she dodged it easily and made it across the Gang Plank with one graceful leap.

"Oh crap," Noah muttered at the Bay of Dismay as Svetlana flipped her way across the Bouncy Butts before grabbing a rope, swinging onto the goant baseball mitt without any flaws.

"Too easy!" she sang.

**Confession Cam:**

_Noah did a facepalm. "I should have known that was gonna happen."_

**Back to the Island:**

Svetlana was sitting happily with the rest of her teammates.

"Hey, Svetlana," said Zoey. "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if it involves the Olympics!" the gymnist replied.

Zoey lowered her eyebrows. "It's more serious. Is Mal back?"

GASP!

Mike blinked as he shifted back to normal, making Zoey sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mike, concerned.

"No, nothing," lied Zoey.

"The score is now 5-4! Anacondas have to complete the next dare or one of them will be eliminated!" said Chris. "Bison! Who's your victim?"

Trent raised his hand. "Can you dare someone to tell us the EXACT truth about something?" he asked, eyeing an uneasy Gwen.

"Nope! Dares only!" grinned Chris.

Trent sighed. "Then I've got nothing."

**Confession Cam:**

_"So much for trying to find out what Gwen really thinks about me," murmured Trent._

_________X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_________"I know what Trent was thinking," said Gwen. "He wanted me to admit how I REALLY feel about him . . . I'm going have to find a way to talk to him . . . That is if I don't get eliminated."_

**Back to the Island:**

_**BUZZ!**_

"Yeow!" Brick yelped as he was electrocuted. "I dare Owen to stand in front of a HUGE gourmet of high quality food for two minutes and not eat ANY of it."

Owen froze. "You're daring me NOT to eat?!"

"Yup," said Brick. "It's the best way to train a man to get used to his fears and weaknesses!"

"That's not what he said at night time," Duncan smirked under his breath.

"Owen! You can deny the dare and cost your team the point," said Chris. "But it will also cost your team the challenge! And then they'll hate you!"

Owen looked horrified. Then he bravely stood up. "I'M GOING IN!"

"That's the spirit!" Bridgette cheered.

"Yeah, woo-hoo," Noah muttered unenthusiastically.

The helicopter hovered over Owen and lowered the claw which only just managed to support his weight. It carried him over to the beach where some interns were setting up a delicious-looking gourmet of turkey and cake and baked beans and ribs and maple syrup . . .

"Whoa Mama . . . That looks GOOOOOOOOD," Owen moaned happily, already drooling.

"OWEN, YOU HAD BETTER NOT LOSE THIS CHALLENGE FOR US!" Courtney yelled.

Chris frowned. "I don't think we're getting anywhere on this one . . ."

Owen let out a holler. Then he grabbed some ribs and baked beans and immediately started tucking in.

"You didn't even start the dare!" Chris yelled. "Whatever! The Anacondas had better start thinking because they just lost the challenge and earned themselves a punishment!"

He pressed the button on his remote and the platform the Angry Anacondas were sitting on immediately plunged under the water while the Bison cheered happily.

**Later That Day . . .**

Scott, Courtney, Noah and Bridgette were sitting outside their cabin.

"Okay guys, Owen has GOT to go! Not only did he cost us the challenge but he's been stinking up our cabin since Day 1!" said Scott.

"What about Sierra? All she does is whine for Cody and kiss me every chance she gets!" said Noah, shuddering.

"But she IS a team player," said Bridgette. "I'm sure if she didn't obsess over Cody, she could help us win some more challenges."

"Why don't we vote YOU off?" snapped Courtney, glaring at Scott. "If you weren't so enthusiastic about that Dawn dare, we could have gotten another chance to win the challenge!"

"Yeah, I agree," said Bridgette, nodding.

"Ladies, I got excited!" Scott protested. "I know I was wrong but we ALL make mistakes! I was PLANNING to WIN for our team. If Chris hadn't made that 'one dare per person' rule, we probably would have won."

Courtney lowered her eyebrows. "Hmm . . . That is true."

Bridgette frowned.

**Elimination Ceremony:**

The Angry Anacondas were sitting at the campfire and Chris walked up to him, carrying the plate of seven marshmallows.

"Anacondas . . . I hope your hungry . . . Even though ONE of you ate an ENTIRE five star buffet!" he grinned, staring at Owen who farted and smiled bashfully.

Chris lowered his eyebrows. "The following people are safe: Eva . . . Bridgette . . . Noah . . . Gwen . . . Courtney . . ."

Eva, Bridgette, Noah, Gwen and Courtney grinned as Chris threw them their marshmallows. He then turned to the remaining three contestants: Sierra, Scott and Owen.

Chris picked up the second to last marshmallow. "The next marshmallow goes to . . ."

Owen's eyes were widened in fear . . .

Scott gritted his teeth . . .

Sierra had her fingers crossed . . .

"Sierra."

Sierra beamed as Chris threw her the marshmallow. Chris grinned and turned to face Scott and Owen. "Campers . . . This IS the final marshmallow!"

Scott gave Owen a death glare . . .

Owen looked like he was going to faint . . .

"The final marshmallow goes to . . ."

Scott and Owen looked up as Chris raised the treasured marshmallow . . .

Owen bit his lip . . .

Scott lowered his eyebrows . . .

Drool was pouring from Owen's mouth . . .

Scott was almost growling . . .

Chris glanced between Owen and Scott . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scott."

"WHAAAAAAT?" Owen shriked as Chris tossed Scott the final marshmallow. Scott grinned, caught the marshmallow and started chomping away on it.

"Sweet," he chuckled.

"Owen! You're gone!" said Chris. "You can take your position in the Blast of Shame!"

Owen collapsed to his knees. "BUT WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"Yes . . . I wonder why indeed," muttered Noah.

A little while later, Owen was squeezing himself into the giant cannon while Chris watched him unamused.

"Any final words, Owen?"

"Will they have any good food over there?" asked Owen.

Chris shrugged. "I dunno. You should find out yourself," he said, pressing the button on his remote control.

**Boom . . .**

Owen barely budged out of the cannon.

"Um . . . a little help here?"

Chris sighed and pulled out a bigger and more deadly looking remote control with a skull for a button. He pressed it and chuckled.

_**BOOM!**_

Owen screamed as he was blasted across the island while Chris watched him happily.

"Something tells me he will NOT be missed," he grinned. "Who will be next to get blasted? And how many more betrayals will we see?"

He stepped in front of the giant cannon. "Find out next time on Total Drama Spotlight!"

**Sorry for the long wait! These chapters take AGES to type and school doesn't help!**

**Yes Owen's gone and we've got Gwent drama! Hope you liked it! ;)**

**IDEAS WOULD BE SPARKY AMAZING! XD**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
